Cursed Nine
by aliendroid
Summary: Naruto, a new mecha pilot, has been paired up with the mecha unit Kyuubi, one of the original "cursed" nine mechas. He must learn how to control the machine, and fast for a war is coming and it's threatening to engulf and destroy everything he cares about. Romance, Mecha, Action, AU NaruHina Many other pairings! m/f m/m f/f
1. Prologue: Developmental Stages

_**Cursed Nine**_

**This idea came to me in a rush of inspiration. I've tackled a lot of different subject matter while writing Naruto fan fiction, but never have I worked with robots. After watching a ton of mecha anime and filling my brain to the brim with ideas I give you my first mecha centered fan fiction. Well, let's see how I do!**

**Plot Bunny: Hoshi**

**Plot: Naruto, a new mecha pilot, has been paired up with the mecha unit Kyuubi, one of the original "cursed" nine mechas. He must learn how to control the machine, and fast for a war is coming and it's threatening to engulf and destroy everything he cares about. Romance, Mecha, Action, AU Many pairings!**

**Rating: M (some sexual situations, but mainly violence and language)**

**Warning: Contains glimpses and hints at male/male and female/female relationships. If you are not a fan of either shounen-ai or shoujo-ai I suggest you keep your comments to yourself, because I will ignore any and all flames/hateful comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other mecha anime I may take references from.**

_Prologue: Developmental Stages_

It was the year 2358 when humanity had finally begun to colonize space. With the final frontier being mastered it brought with it a whole new era of warfare. Governments raced to find the solution to fighting effectively in the open vacuum of space. Large fleets were built, satellites were converted and expanded to create space stations, but that wasn't enough to handle the demands of the unforgiving new realm man had found himself in. Large shuttles didn't have the maneuverability that was sometimes required, and smaller craft could easily be lost or destroyed.

Years passed, thousands of lives were lost, and a finally a glimmer of light was on the horizon. Though humans had been working with AI technology for hundreds of years, they had never been able to properly adapt it to a piloting system. That wasn't until the year 2365, when a brilliant scientist came onto the scene. Rikudo Sennin, fresh out of university, was a genius youth with revolutionary ideas. He theorized that if an AI could bond with a human mind than together the two could pilot a one man vessel safely in space.

Despite his revolutionary theories, it took Rikudo years to prefect them, and even longer to create functioning prototypes. First he had to identify what type of human it would require to bond and operate with the AI. He discovered that the ideal pilot was someone with a high reading of Beta, Alpha, and Theta waves, but a lower than average period of which they produced Delta waves. This meant the person's brain activity had to be higher than the average person. Further research showed that both the cerebellum and cerebrum had to be highly developed, with extremely specific natural pathways. He had tried to create the pathways through learning processes, but this method proved insufficient. He did manage to identify a gene in the human genome and theorized that the ability was genetic, and therefore could be passed on from generation to generation.

After isolating the human factor to the equation he had to create the mechanical side. His AI research had already been perfected once he had figured out how to bond it with the human mind. The final stage proved to be the most trying. Creating a machine that could move freely and be controlled by only one person was an exhausting task. Finally Rikudo stumbled on the answer, while watching an old sci-fi show. As he watched the humanoid robots battling monsters he had an epiphany. The idea led to the creation of the mecha, a mechanical robot with an AI meant to bond with its pilot.

His first prototype was a success, using him as the pilot. His government instantly contracted him for more. Using his original data and new research into brainwave patterns and brain activity he created nine mecha units. Though his theory was flawless and his designs perfect, no one could bond with the AI's. A few managed to start up the mechas, but nothing beyond that. Many who attempted to bond with the machines either suffered severe brain damage, seizures, or death. It seemed the nine units created by Rikudo were cursed.

Years passed and still no one could pilot the original nine, now called the Cursed Nine. Rikudo's life came to an early end, due to illness, before he ever got to see his greatest creations in actions. Even though his original plans didn't work governments did manage to harvest a great deal from his research. Instead of creating an AI separately and hoping a pilot will be able to bond with it, they first searched for young children with the abilities to pilot a mecha and built the AI as the child developed. This proved a successful approach, for as the child developed so did the AI, which meant bonding was instantly possible.

Though it was successful, it wasn't without it costs. Children did not always retain the proper brain activity to pilot a mecha, and so the AI's would have to be erased. It was a costly set back. Scientist looked for an answer, and after studying the children closely they came to one. Puberty was the age that the child's brain patterns began to level out, so it was at this point the AI's would be created. If the child stopped showing signs of development before or at puberty they were removed from the pilot program. Once the child had hit puberty and development hadn't ceased than it continued through life. They had found their answer.

Rikudo's original plans for the mechas were perfect, and the governments continued to use them. Changes were made to each model to reflect the pilot, but the basic humanoid robot was kept. To keep the mechas working at peak performance, but also to not burden the pilot, teams were formed. These teams consisted of only three parts: the pilot, the mecha, and a mechanic. Each team was assigned a number, and the mechanics were carefully chosen to work in conjunction with the pilots. Most mechanics were those whose brain activity had stopped functioning at the proper level. Having already gone through years of training many still desired to work with the mechas, and so found other means to do so. There were a few though that dropped out entirely and looked for education and employment in the private sector.

In the year of 2437, humanity finally had the ultimate weapon to battle within the deadly vacuum. Still, the Cursed Nine hadn't vanished. As wars were fought and treaties were signed the nine had been scattered to other nations. Each nation used the machine to create their own mechas, advancing the mechanics further. Each hoped to find the answer to why no one could pilot them. More years passed, and continuous failed attempts to find pilots for the Cursed Nine piled up. Until finally one nation did succeed. That nation was Iwagakure. Both of their Cursed Nine, the Yonbi and Gobi, had bonded with two of their pilots. No information was released about how this happened, or what the two mechas could do. The other nations possessing one of the Cursed Nine scrambled to find a pilot. Slowly bonds were formed and the Cursed Nine began to wake. Still no secrets were shared and information was kept in the dark.

Konohagakure, one of the two final nations who hadn't awakened their Cursed Nine mecha, was beginning to grow afraid of enemy attack. All of their enemy nations had succeeded in awakening their Cursed Nine mechas. They knew it was only a matter of time before they attacked. In response to this the nation built up its forces, recruited more pilots, and created even stronger mechas. Through this vigorous expansion two pilots met, and it was this meeting that would decide the fate of the ninth and final of the Cursed Nine, the Kyuubi.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Year 2458…

A small child wiggled, turned, and twisted in his mother's arms. He was four years old, and full of energy. His blonde hair glowed under the fluorescent lights of the space station. His large blue eyes were wide as he looked up at a large red and white mecha.

Kushina smiled down at her son. He seemed so enthralled by her Habanero. Of course she couldn't blame him. Her mecha was a master piece. And with both her and his father being pilots it was only natural that he too would find the large machines fascinating. There were still two years before he would be tested to see if he could be a pilot, but Kushina had no doubts. With Minato's and her blood running in his veins, how could he not be qualified?

"Kushina, I see you brought him," Anko, the mechanic in charge of Habanero's maintenance, said. She had a hand held digital readout in her right hand, and a laser driver in the left. "Hey there Naruto," she smiled at the small boy.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, reached out, and grabbed Anko's nose. "Mine!" he called as he yanked on it.

The mechanic reared back, her eyes narrowing on the now giggling toddler. Kushina laughed and patted her teammate's shoulder. "He's a bit feisty today," she grinned.

Anko shrugged and moved to a computer console at the base of Habanero. "I fixed the problem with the left thruster, you shouldn't have any problems now," she said.

"Thanks," Kushina responded.

"So, you take the little one into the cockpit yet?" Anko asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"No," Kushina sighed. "I had a hard enough time getting Minato to allow him inside the Hanger Bay. He would freak if I took Naruto into the cockpit of the mecha."

"Over protective daddy, huh?" Anko joked.

"Extremely," Kushina sighed. "Anyways, let's see what we can do about the optical settings while I'm here. That last skirmish knocked them out of alignment." Placing Naruto into a portable playpen, she went over to the console, and began going over the schematics for the Habanero.

As the women had their eyes on the screens Naruto fiddled with the hinges on his cage. If his mommy thought this pathetic device could hold him, well he'd prove her wrong. He found a latch holding one part closed and flipped it. Large blue eyes glimmered with freedom as he quietly opened the gate wider and silently crept away.

This new place was huge, and full of wonderful things. There were dozens of large robots like the one his mom had been in front of. They kind of reminded Naruto of his toys back home, just a lot bigger. Stopping at the foot of a light blue and white robot he tried to look up at the top, but he couldn't. _'Maybe I can climb up there,'_ he considered as he moved to the foot.

"Hey did you catch the game last night?" Naruto froze at the sound of voices approaching him.

"Sure did, that play in the final moments of the fourth quarter was brilliant."

A frown adorned the small face as the child considered his options. The voices were growing louder. _'I have to run,'_ Naruto decided. Turning away from the machine he darted along the back wall. He didn't know where he was going, but he just knew he had to get away from the other people. If someone found him they would take him back to that cage. As he ran he tried to stay out of sight. After a while it became a game, ducking out of sight, and dashing to the next patch of cover when it was clear.

Naruto laughed as he passed another group of people. _'Adults are so dumb,' _he thought as he came to the corner of two walls meeting. The blonde glared at the obstruction. _'Who put this here?' _he asked. Finding no way to go through it he started to look around the next wall, when he spotted a door. Titling his head to the side he sneaked along the wall, like he had seen those ninjas do in the movies, and peaked into the room.

"Wow!" Naruto whispered as he walked into the room. There, standing silently, was a red robot. "Why you here by yourself?" Naruto asked the robot. The eyes flashed for a moment, and Naruto started to laugh. "I see," the boy smiled at the robot. Suddenly he yawned and rubbed his eye. "Mm, nap time." Naruto turned and started to look for a place to sleep when the red robot moved. It knelt down and extended its arm, stopping in front of Naruto.

Naruto blinked and looked at the large hand. He glanced up at the robot. "You want me to sleep in you?" he asked. Again the eyes flashed for a brief moment. Naruto's face lit up with a dazzling smile. "Okay!" he cheered as he climbed onto the hand.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"I'm sorry Naruto, it's just going to be a few more minutes. Once I'm done we'll go see Da-," Kushina's words cut short as she turned around to find the playpen open, and empty. "Naruto?" she called as if she wasn't seeing the empty playpen.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked turning around, her eyes widening at the sight of the missing child.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled as she began to turn in a circle. "Naruto! Where are you?!"

"Calm down, he's got to be around here somewhere," Anko reasoned. "I mean how far could he have gotten?"

Kushina gave the mechanic a skeptical look. "You'd be amazed," she said bitterly.

"Okay," Anko said, "How about for now we put out a call for him, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll call Minato as well," Kushina said grabbing her communicator while Anko rushed to the intercom.

"_Namikaze,"_ Minato's voice came over the speaker.

"Minato! Naruto's missing," Kushina said instantly, skipping all pleasantries.

"_What? What happened?"_ Minato demanded.

"I don't know," Kushina felt near tears. "I put him in the playpen and took my eyes off of him for a couple minutes. When I turned around the pen was open and he was gone!"

"_Okay, calm down,"_ Minato instructed. _"I'll order a cease of all activity and have everyone look for_ _him."_

"Yeah, okay," Kushina sighed and disconnected the call.

"_Attention everyone, there is a child missing. Please if you see a small blonde child bringing him to either Kushina Uzumaki or Minato Namikaze,"_ Anko's voice rang over the intercom.

Not two seconds later Minato's voice came over every speaker. _"I am calling a cease in all actions. A four year old child has gone missing in the Hanger Bay. All actions are to be put on hold. His name is Naruto, he's blond with blue eyes. Everyone is to look for my son!"_

With the order from their Hokage everyone stopped whatever they were doing and started looking for the missing child. Kushina was looking in all the places she knew a small boy could hide in. It felt like her heart was being constricted as she looked everywhere for her son. _'Oh, please be alright,' _she prayed as she came up empty once again. With each passing minute her anxiety increased.

"Kushina," Minato called running over to her.

"Minato!" Finally tears fell from her eyes as Minato reached her. "I lost him. I lost our boy," she cried. "What if something's happened to him?"

Minato wrapped his arms around his wife. "It'll be alright," he soothed. "We'll find him." Kushina didn't answer him. All she could consider were the negative outcomes.

"Sensei! We found him," a teenager announced. His silver hair was sticking straight up, and the bottom half of his face was covered.

"Where is he Kakashi?" Minato demanded. Both he and Kushina rushed over to the young pilot.

"Um," Kakashi hesitated in answering.

"Where is he?!" Kushina growled.

Kakashi gulped and took a step back. "He's, in Kyuubi's cockpit," he whispered.

Kushina and Minato's eyes widened. It took them a while to process the information, but soon their voices could be heard throughout the Hanger Bay. "WHAT?!"

Kakashi winced at the combined sound of their voices. "Iruka found him sleeping in the cockpit of the Kyuubi unit," he repeated.

"We heard you," Minato said. They were already running toward the back room. "How did he even get in here?" he demanded.

"We don't know," Kakashi answered.

"Is he alright?" Kushina asked. She knew the stories as well as anyone about what had happened to the men and women who had tried to pilot that mecha. The idea that her son could be injured in anyway caused bile to rise in her throat.

"He seems to be just sleeping," Kakashi said, "And there's something else."

"What?" Minato asked, but Kakashi never got to answer. As they neared the red mecha the distinct sound of an engine purring reached their ears. Minato's eyes widened as the significance of what the sound meant sank in. "It activated," he whispered.

"You're joking," Kushina gasped. "But, Naruto's not even six yet."

"I can't get him out!" a brunet called from the repair platform that had been risen to the level of the cockpit. "Kyuubi won't open the hatch!"

"Iruka, are you alright?" Kakashi shouted up at him.

"That doesn't matter!" Iruka snapped, "Naruto's the one in trouble. Don't worry about me." Kakashi looked away, a blush on his face.

"Have you tried the manual override?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Iruka answered. "It won't respond."

Kushina's eyes narrowed. Grabbing the latter attached to the platform she began to climb. "Kushina, what are you doing?" Minato called after her.

"Getting my son back," she answered. Minato blinked and didn't say anything else as she reached the platform and glared at the mecha. "I know you can hear me," Kushina growled at the machine, "You'll give me back my son this instant or so help me I'll take you apart myself!"

"Kushina!" Minato shouted.

"I don't care if it's important!" she yelled down at him. Turning her eyes back to the machine she raised her hand. "I'll give you until the count of five. If I don't have Naruto back by then I'll start dismantling you. One," she held up a finger. "Two," a second finger went up. "Three," her tone became colder. "Four," all four fingers were up. "Fi-," the door opened. Kushina smiled and rushed in.

There, curled up in the exact center, was Naruto sleeping soundly. Gently Kushina picked him up and carried him out. The second Naruto was out the mecha powered down. Minato sighed as he watched his wife and son descend on the platform.

"Are you crazy?" Minato asked as he embraced Kushina. "What would you have done if it didn't open up?"

"Follow through with my threat," Kushina answered. Minato gaped at her. "Don't worry. A bonded AI functions similarly as the pilot's mind, correct?" Minato nodded. "Well I figured if the Kyuubi really did bond with Naruto then its patterns had to be similar to those of a child."

"And every child fears his mother's wrath," Minato joked kissing her cheek. "You are amazing."

"I know," Kushina smiled as she looked down at her son. "Though, it seems our son might be even more so."

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"This is outrageous!" a man with grey hair, a similarly grey beard, and glasses exclaimed. He was Homura Mitokado, one of the three acting advisors to Hokage Minato Namikaze. "Are you suggesting we should trust such an unstable machine as the Kyuubi to a child four years of age?"

"Minato," the voice of an elderly woman joined the conversation, "We understand it must have been shocking to find your son inside the Kyuubi's cockpit, but that doesn't mean he is capable of piloting it." Koharu Utatane, the second member of the council, was the same age as Homura. She was a calm and logical woman, but also demanded things to remain the same. "The Kyuubi unit is too dangerous to use. We should keep it locked away."

Minato sighed. Talking to the council always exasperated him. "Sarutobi-sama, what do you think?" he asked the third member of the council.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the previous leader of Konohagakure, was a wise man who understood the need for change and advancements. He was the one who pushed Konoha into expanding its Mecha Fleet, increasing their power even without the use of the Cursed Nine unit. Out of the three council members he was the one Minato trusted the most.

"Are we sure Naruto has bonded with the AI?" Hiruzen asked.

Minato nodded and, with a few swift commands into the keyboard in front of him, brought up several digital readings. "These were taken only an hour ago," Minato indicated the latest readings. "They show an obvious increase in activity within the AI mainframe. It is identical to what we see when an AI bonds with a pilot."

"What of Naruto?" Homura asked, skepticism in his voice. "Perhaps it was not Naruto the unit bonded with, but Kushina."

"Impossible," Minato said pulling up a new set of stats. "As you are all aware, a pilot can only be bonded to one mecha at a time. There is no way Kushina could have bonded with the Kyuubi. As for Naruto, he's perfectly fine, see." EEG and CAT scans appeared on the screen. "Naruto's brain activity reflects that of a newly bonded trainee."

The three council members remained silent as they read the data displayed before them. It was hard to counter the idea of Naruto being the pilot of the Kyuubi with the numbers presented to them. Once a bond was formed only the total destruction of the AI would break it, or the death of the pilot, and neither choice was an option. Konohagakure still needed the Kyuubi for further developments in the field, and Naruto was only a child.

"If there is no other way," Homura sighed, admitting defeat.

"But the boy must enter the academy as soon as he turns six," Koharu demanded.

Hiruzen didn't say anything for a while. Minato waited patiently for the man to talk. Finally he did, "I think it is also important that we understand why Naruto bonded with the Kyuubi. It may be vital in the future."

"Understood," Minato smiled. "Naruto will be enrolled in the academy; Kushina is already taking care of that. As for why Naruto was able to bond with the Kyuubi, the research isn't complete yet, but our scientists believe it has something to do with his age."

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

It took a while, but soon the secret behind bonding with the Cursed Nine was discovered. It worked under the same principle that the new mechas did. The AI's in the original nine mechas were still "underdeveloped," as if they were children themselves. The scientific team involved in the study came to the conclusion that by putting a mature, adult pilot in the cockpit it caused the AI system to overload, and misfire, resulting in the traumatic brain damage and deaths.

As Naruto was a child, younger than the average trainee, they theorized that the Kyuubi was easily able to bond with him because his pathways were still forming. This discovery brought to light why the other nations had waited so long to bring their own Cursed Nine units to the frontlines. They were waiting for the pilots to grow up. If a child was needed to bond with the AI's than it also explained why no one had been successful in the past. Due to the numerous failed attempts governments were leery about allowing accomplished pilots into the cockpits, they would have never allowed a child to try and bond with one. Which also meant every bonding so far was a complete accident, just like Naruto.

Soon the pieces began to fall into place and Konohagakure took its first steps toward understanding the Kyuubi unit. As Naruto hit five he had already formed an unbreakable connection with the AI, he even renamed it. No one understood how he came up with the name, but one day Naruto started called the Kyuubi Kurama.

Homura and Kotaru wanted to formulate a team for Naruto instantly, but not for combat purposes. They believed that the Kyuubi unit was too valuable to place on the frontlines. They wanted a team assembled to monitor Naruto and the Kyuubi. Minato instantly denied the edict. He wanted his son to grow up as normally as possible. He would go through the academy as a regular trainee, graduate, and be presented with his mecha and mechanic when he was ready. After that he would use his talents as he should, piloting the Kyuubi on the frontlines. Of course as a father he didn't like the idea of sending his son to war, but as a leader he knew the Kyuubi was an irreplaceable piece to their chances of winning. Hiruzen was in agreement with Minato about his decision.

When Naruto turned six he was placed in the Boys Mecha Pilot Academy, as planned. He had been tested as the others, and the results were as expected, he was qualified. Kushina had thought the test pointless; they already knew he was qualified. Still, it had to be done so they could determine which class to place him in. It was a sad day for Kushina and Minato as they dropped their son off at the boarding school. For the next twelve years he would only come home for holidays. Despite their reluctance to release their only child they saw him off with smiles.

It was the same year Naruto entered the academy that Konohagakure received word that their ally nation, Sunagakure, had successfully found a pilot for their Cursed Nine unit, the Ichibi. It was the Kazekage's third child, Gaara. Now all the mechas were awake, and everyone could feel the significance of it. A turning point in the war was coming. They just didn't know what it was, or who would be the one leading the change.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So? Do you think it has promise? **

**Voice: That's one long prologue.**

**Me: Well the chapters should be longer.**

**Voice: What?!**

**Me: Due to chapter length I will only be updating once every TWO weeks, instead of weekly as with my other stories.**

**Voice: That makes sense. Anyways please review.**


	2. Mecha List

**Mecha Team & Pairing Lists**

This is a list of all the teams and pairings that will be appearing in _Cursed Nine_.

The team list lists team number, pilot, mecha, and mechanic. The mecha listing also gives a brief explanation and description of the robot. Use this list to help you keep track of which mecha belongs to which pilot, and which mechanic works on which mecha. These are only the teams that will be featured in length. Background mecha will not be mentioned in this list.

The pairing list lists every pairing in the story, even the ones that might not be in the forefront of the story. There are four unpaired characters, also listed, if you know of a character from the Naruto universe that I can pair them with, either PM me or say so in a review. Characters already paired up will NOT be changed.

**Mecha Team List**

**Konohagakure**  
(Allied with Sunagakure)

**.:Team 1:.**

_Pilot:_ Minato Namikaze  
_Mecha:_ Hiraishin - Yellow and white robot. Extremely fast, specializes in close range surprise attacks._  
Mechanic:_ Aoba Yamashiro

**.:Team 2:.**

_Pilot:_ Kakashi Hatake  
_Mecha:_ Chidori – Light blue and white robot. Fast, specializes in offensive, mid range attacks.  
_Mechanic: _Iruka Umino

**.:Team 3:.**

_Pilot:_ Might Guy  
_Mecha:_ Hachimon – Green and orange robot. Speed varies between medium and fast, specializes in direct attacks.  
_Mechanic:_ Rock Lee

**.:Team 4:.**

_Pilot:_ Asuma Sarutobi  
_Mecha:_ Futon - Silver and red robot. Medium speed, specializes in long range attacks.  
_Mechanic:_ Kurenai Yuhi

**.:Team 5:.**

_Pilot:_ Itachi Uchiha  
_Mecha:_ Amaterasu – Black robot. Fast, specializes in offensive attacks  
_Mechanic:_ Shisui Uchiha

**.:Team 6:.**

_Pilot:_ Tsunade  
_Mecha:_ Katsuyu – White and blue robot. Slow speed, specializes in defensive attacks  
_Mechanic:_ Shizune

**.:Team 7:.**

_Pilot:_ Jiraiya  
_Mecha:_ Gamabunta – Orange and red robot. Medium speed, specializes in both offensive and defensive, close range attacks.  
_Mechanic:_ Ebisu

**.:Team 8:.**

_Pilot:_ Kushina Uzumaki  
_Mecha:_ Habanero - Red and white robot. Medium speed, specializes in close range offensive attacks.  
_Mechanic:_ Anko Mitarashi

**.:Team 9:.**

_Pilot:_ Naruto Uzumaki  
_Mecha:_ Kyuubi (ninth of the cursed nine) – Red robot. Abilities unknown.  
_Mechanic:_ Konohamaru Sarutobi

**.:Team 10:.**

_Pilot:_ Hinata Hyuga  
_Mecha:_ Byakugan – White and black robot. Fast, specializes in close range attacks.  
_Mechanic:_ Moegi

**.:Team 11:.**

_Pilot:_ Neji Hyuga  
_Mecha:_ Juken – White and blue robot. Fast, specializes in close range attacks.  
_Mechanic:_ Ten-Ten

**.:Team 12:.**

_Pilot:_ Sasuke Uchiha  
_Mecha:_ Susanoo – Purple and violet robot. Fast, specializes in mid-range attacks.  
_Mechanic:_ Sakura Haruno

**.:Team 13:.**

_Pilot:_ Yamato Tenzo  
_Mecha:_ Mokuton – Brown and black robot. Medium speed, specializes in long range supportive attacks.  
_Mechanic:_ Sai

**.:Team 14:.**

_Pilot:_ Choji Akimich  
_Mecha:_ Kochou – Dark blue and light blue robot. Multiple speed settings, specializes in close range attacks.  
_Mechanic:_ Ino Yamanaka

**.:Team 15:.**

_Pilot:_ Shikamaru  
_Mecha:_ Kage – Grey and silver robot. Fast, specializes in long range supportive attacks.  
_Mechanic: _Shiho

**.:Team 16:.**

_Pilot:_ Kiba Inuzuka  
_Mecha:_ Akamaru – Brown and white robot. Medium speed, specializes in close range offensive attacks.  
_Mechanic:_ Hana Inuzuka

**.:Team 17:.**

_Pilot:_ Shino Aburame  
_Mecha:_ Kikaichu – Dark blue and grey robot. Fast, specializes in scouting, some attack capabilities.  
_Mechanic:_ Udon

**Sunagakure  
**(Allied with Konohagakure)

**.:Team 21:.**

_Pilot:_ Gaara Sabaku  
_Mecha:_ Ichibi (first of the cursed nine) – Tan and blue robot. Abilities Unknown.  
_Mechanic:_ Matsuri

**.:Team 22:.**

_Pilot:_ Temari Sabaku  
_Mecha:_ Kamatari – Black and white robot. Fast, specializes in mid range offensive and defensive attacks.  
_Mechanic:_ Yashamaru

**.:Team 23:.**

_Pilot:_ Kankuro Sabaku  
_Mecha:_ Kugutsu – Black and dark brown robot. Medium speed, specializes in defensive and supportive ranged attacks.  
_Mechanic: _Baki

**Iwagakure  
**(Allied with Kumogakure)

**.:Team 14:.**

_Pilot:_ Roshi_  
Mecha:_ Yonbi (fourth of the cursed nine) - Red and dark green robot. Abilities unknown. _  
Mechanic: _Akatsuchi

**.:Team 25:.**

_Pilot:_ Han_  
Mecha:_ Gobi (fifth of the cursed nine) - White robot. Abilities unknown._  
Mechanic:_ Kurotsuchi

**Kumogakure  
**(Allied with Iwagakure)

**.:Team 1:.**

_Pilot: _Ay_  
Mecha:_ Raiton – Light blue and black robot. Extremely fast, specializes in close range offensive attacks._  
Mechanic:_ Darui**.**

**:Team 12:.**

_Pilot:_ Yugito Nii  
_Mecha:_ Nibi (second of the cursed nine) – Blue robot. Abilities unknown._  
Mechanic:_ Kurai

**.:Team 18:.**

_Pilot:_ Killer Bee_  
Mecha:_ Hachibi (eighth of the cursed nine) – Tan robot. Abilities unknown._  
Mechanic:_ Omoi

**Kirigakure  
**(Allied with Takigakure)

**.:Team 1:.**

_Pilot:_ Mei Terumi_  
Mecha: _Yoton – Red and dark orange robot. Medium speed, specializes in mid and close range supportive attacks._  
Mechanic:_ Chojiro

**.:Team 13:.**

_Pilot:_ Yagura_  
Mecha:_ Sanbi (third of the cursed nine) – Blue and dark purple robot. Abilities unknown._  
Mechanic:_ Ao

**.:Team 26:.**

_Pilot:_ Utakata_  
Mecha:_ Rokubi (sixth of the cursed nine) – White and light blue robot. Abilities unknown._  
Mechanic:_ Hotaru

**Takigakure  
**(Allied with Kirigakure)

**.:Team 7:.**

_Pilot:_ Fuu  
_Mecha:_ Nanabi (seventh of the cursed nine) – Blue and yellow robot. Abilities unknown.  
_Mechanic:_ Shibuki

**Pair Listings**

**Male/Female**

Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, Lee/Ten-Ten, Choji/Ino, Minato/Kushina, Asuma/Kurenai, Konohamaru/Moegi, Aoba/Hana, Omoi/Kurai, Jiraiya/Tsunade, Utakata/Hotaru, Shibuki/Fuu, Killer Bee/Yugito, Chojior/Mei, Ay/Mabui, Akatsuchi/Kurotsuchi

**Male/Male**

Kakashi/Iruka, Yamato/Guy, Shino/Kiba, Neji/Gaara, Kankuro/Sai, Ao/Yagura, Darui/C, Roshi/Han, Itachi/Shisui

**Female/Female**

Anko/Shizune, Shiho/Matsuri

**Unpaired**

Ebisu, Udon, Yashamaru, Baki


	3. Chapter 1: Graduating Flight

_**Cursed Nine**_

**Two weeks are up, and I'm now brining you the next chapter. I hope the prologue was interesting and informative. Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who favorite/followed this story. And remember to make use of that list, it will help!**

**Plot Bunny: Hoshi**

**Rating: M**

**Note: Time jumps and scene jumps throughout this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any Mecha Anime I may take references from. I am making NO profit off of this.**

_Chapter 1: Graduating Flight_

Year 2472 (12 years later)…

Blue eyes looked at the dark screen before him. Twelve years he had prepared for this, and for twelve years he had dreaded this day. It was the day of their Final Exams as academy students. He had been nervous as he walked to the Exam Hall, but as he sat down and waited for the screen to switch on he was slowly calming down. Strange how his nervousness just vanished when he was faced with the actual obstacle. When he just pondered and visualized it he did nothing but panic. He blamed his mother for that one; it seemed to be something she did as well.

"Alright everyone, start," the overseer announced.

The screen clicked on and he began the most important moment of his academy days. If all went well, then this time next month he would be getting the control box for his mecha and would be a fully realized pilot. He couldn't wait, but first the test.

The Accumulated Knowledge Aptitude Exam, also known as the AKA Exam, was, other than long winded in name, the exam that deemed all academy students ready to graduate. It was made up of questions from every subject they studied at the Boys Mecha Pilot Academy. Math, history, languages, engineering, military strategy, physics, chemistry, biology, geology, astronomy, astrology, and a dozen other subjects were all on the test. It was by far the hardest test to pass, and that was intentional. The government wanted to make sure the pilots operating the mechas, that had millions upon millions of Credits poured into them, weren't complete idiots.

There was one other final test, but that wouldn't come until during the graduation ceremony. That test was the First Flight, a rite of passage for new pilots. It was at this point they were allowed to fly their mechas for the very first time before their family, fellow pilots, and comrades.

A smile curved the boy's lips as he thought about what passing would feel like. He would not disappoint his parents. He would pass, and he would finally pilot the Kyuubi.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Two Weeks Later …

Blond hair shined under UV lights as he walked through the halls. A smile adorned his lips as he listened to his friends talking. Normally he'd join in on the conversation, but he was far too anxious about today. The scores for the AKA Exam were being posted and he couldn't wait to see what his was.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba's voice drew him from his thoughts.

"What?" the blond asked looking over the energetic brunet. Normally he was just as full of energy, but he was too distracted.

Kiba's brown eyes narrowed on him. "You've been extremely quiet all day, what's wrong with you man?"

Naruto blinked, confusion showing in his eyes. "Nothing's wrong."

"He's worried about the AKA results," Sasuke, a raven haired boy with black eyes, said with a cocky smirk. "Even if he managed to bond with an AI at four, there is no guarantee he'll pass the exams."

"Remind me again why we're friends?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing on the Uchiha.

Sasuke paused, a frown marring his rather good looks. "Good question, I'm not sure," he finally answered.

"Because you two are both idiots, and roomies?" suggested another member of their group. This one was Choji, a slightly round boy with light brown hair.

"Best options," agreed Shikamaru, the lazy one of the bunch. He had dark brown, near black hair that was always tied back in a spiky ponytail resembling a pineapple.

"Makes sense," Kiba agreed with a burst of laughter.

"You guys are hilarious," Naruto drawled. "And so what if I'm worried about the results. It's not like you guys aren't either!"

He had them there. Even if three of them - Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru - were considered geniuses these exams were meant to challenge students. There was nothing easy about them. Plus they decided whether or not they would graduate or go through the academy for another year, so yeah they were all on edge.

"The results are up," the final member of their group announced as they reached the end of the hallway and met up with him. Shino had black hair, and his eyes were always covered by sunglasses. Kiba claimed to know what color his eyes were, but never told anyone so it was the ultimate mystery.

"And?" they all asked in unison.

Shino backed away from the anxious group of teenage boys. "I haven't looked at them yet," he answered.

Collective sighs left them at that answer. Leave it to Shino to not be worried about the results. Having no other choice they headed toward the score board. A tall, blank wall that stretched the length of half the main hallway the score board was a large computer screen with everyone's names on it. The friends spared each other comforting looks before going off in search of their names. The names were posted alphabetically, meaning Sasuke's and Naruto's were right by each other.

The two best friends closed their eyes, took deep breaths, and reopened them. It took a second for them to find their names, but once they did large smiles broke out on their faces. With a total score of 1,000 possible a student needed no less than 850 to pass. The boy's looked at their scores, joy going through both of them.

_Uchiha Sasuke: 998_

_Uzumaki Naruto: 976_

"We passed!" Naruto shouted. His fists shot into the air and he jumped two feet.

"And you did pretty damn well," Sasuke smirked over to him. Out of all of them Naruto was the one predicted to have the lowest score. Seemed they would have to rethink their opinion of that brain of his when he actually tried.

"So?" Kiba asked coming up behind them.

Naruto turned and grinned at the brunet. "976!" he cried jumping into the air again.

"What?! You beat me!" Kiba shouted.

"By how much?" Naruto asked.

"A point," Shino answered coming up behind Kiba and setting his hand on his shoulder. "He got 975."

"And you?" Sasuke asked noting he hadn't mentioned his score.

"998," Shino answered.

Sasuke smirked, he should have known. "Guess in the end we still tied."

"Yo," Choji said coming over to them, Shikamaru in tow. "Shikamaru got a perfect score," he announced.

This wasn't surprising to anyone. Shikamaru was the definition of a bored genius. Of course he would get the perfect score, and he probably didn't even try as hard as the others.

"What'd you get Choji?" Kiba asked taking his mind off of the depressing thought of losing to Naruto by one point.

"A 980," Choji answered with a shrug.

Kiba's mouth dropped open. "What, you mean_ I_ came in last? That sucks!"

While the other's laughed at Kiba's antics, Naruto caught the small brush of Kiba's and Shino's hands. It wasn't a secret, those two's relationship, but they didn't make it public outside the group either. With the comforting gesture though Kiba perked up so Naruto continued laughing along with the others. They had all passed, which meant they were all now moving on to graduation, and their first official flights. The boys filled with excitement as they made their way back to the dorms.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"So, are you excited to see your mecha?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who was sitting on the bunk across from him.

Sasuke couldn't deny it; he was excited to see the mecha that was built just for him. But that didn't mean he was going to show it on his face. "Yeah," he answered with a bored tone.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Oh come on! I know you're excited, so stop pretending." He picked up a pillow and threw it at the other's head. "What's the name again? Of your mecha?"

Sasuke paused in throwing the pillow back. "Susanoo," he answered then threw the pillow. "Of course everyone knows what yours is," Sasuke joked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the letter he was transcribing to his parents. Yeah so everyone knew he was the pilot for the ninth Cursed Nine mecha, big deal. He didn't care. The Kyuubi unit, Kurama as he called it, was an amazing machine and he couldn't wait to fly it.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Girls Mecha Pilot Academy…

She sighed as she walked down the hallways of her sparsely populate school. Females qualifying to be mecha pilots were rare, mainly because the gene responsible for the ability was a recessive gene, showing up more frequently in males than females. As proof she was the only one graduating as a pilot, all the others were graduating as mechanics. To make matters worse she could count the number of female pilots she knew of on active duty on one hand, a total of two. There was Tsunade-sama, and Kushina-sempai. All other females on Mecha Teams were mechanics.

"Hinata!" she stopped and smiled as two girls raced over to her. One was blonde with pastel blue eyes, while the other had bubble-gum pink hair and sea green eyes.

"We heard your scores came in, have you seen them yet?" the one with the pink hair asked. She was Haruno Sakura, a promising young mechanic.

Like the other, Ino, she had already received her final score and been approved for graduation. Ino and Sakura had both scored a 990 on their AKA Exam. Though the mechanic AKA Exam was hard, it mainly focused on engineering, math, and physics. The other subjects were present as well, they were just in smaller quantities. Now it was Hinata's turn to find out her score. And as the only graduating female pilot, this was a momentous occasion for the school.

"No, not yet," Hinata answered with a smile as she pushed her indigo hair out of her eyes. "I was on my way there now."

"Then we'll go with you!" the girls announced pulling Hinata along down the hallways.

Sighing Hinata withdrew her arms from their grip skillfully and followed along. She was use to her two friends' exuberant behavior, having lived with it for twelve years now. She just wished they didn't argue as often as they did. Silently she hoped they didn't work to closely together once they were stationed in a team.

"It's Hinata!"

"Hyuga-hime is here!"

A blush rose on her light skin as she neared the score board. The handful of girls that had gathered all had their eyes on her. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her spine, and moved toward the score board. Typing in a quick code she closed her eyes as the score appeared. There was a moment of silence before loud cheers and cries erupted in the hall.

"You did it Hinata!" Ino said grabbing Hinata in a hug. "You passed!"

"A 992! Can you believe it? You've scored higher than any girl other than Tsunade-sama and tied with Kushina-sempai!" Sakura cheered.

Hinata's large lavender eyes finally opened to look upon the score that marked her as a graduate. Elation ran through her, and tears collected in her eyes. She'd finally done it. After years of living as an outcast from her family, she'd finally found her place. She was now a mecha pilot. As she cried harder, her joy overtaking her control, Sakura and Ino supported her. The other girls understood the situation and slowly started to filter away.

"Do you think your father will come to the ceremony?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No," she whispered, "I don't think he'll come. After all, I'm no longer a member of the Hyuga head household."

"That's just rubbish," Ino snapped. "Just because you wanted to be a pilot doesn't give them the right to-"

"Ino!" Sakura shushed her friend with a stern glare.

"Right, sorry," Ino sighed.

The two looked at their friend, encouraging smiles on their faces. "Well, we'll be there for you," Sakura said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that whoever your mechanic is, they'll be great as well," Ino smiled. "And who knows, maybe one of the cute male pilots will take a shine to you. Aw, to have a romance between two pilots, just like Minato-sama and Kushina-sempai!"

"Yeah," Sakura and Ino both gained a dreamy look in their eyes.

Hinata chuckled softly drawing the two girls from their daydreams. "I'm fine without a boyfriend or romance. After all, all I want is to pilot my Byakugon."

Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes. "Pilots, they're all the same," Sakura huffed.

"Always only thinking about their mechas," Ino sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hinata laughed.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Two Weeks Later: Graduation Day…

"I hate these things," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"I don't care," Kushina growled as she fixed the collar on Naruto's formal uniform. "It is important that you dress appropriately for the ceremony."

Naruto turned pleading eyes to his dad. Minato smiled at him sympathetically, but made no move to help. Naruto changed tactics, "Dad, do something about Mom. She's going to choke me to death!"

"Oh, I will not," Kushina scolded as she fastened the last button on his high collar. "And don't you dare try and pit us against each other, it didn't work when you were a baby and it won't work now."

Naruto grumbled under his breath some more. She was right. He could never play them off of each other, and he hated it. Why did his parents have to have such a close relationship?

"Kushina, perhaps you could let him have at least the top button undone?" Minato suggested. He understood how stuffy those uniforms could be.

Kushina turned her dark purple eyes to her husband, a warning glare firmly in place. The blond gave his son an apologetic smile before retreating from the room. Naruto's eyes followed his father, a sigh leaving his lips. Why did his dad have to be so weak against his mom?

"Don't let it bother you," Kushina suddenly said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Kushina gave him a small smile. "People talk Naruto. Just keep your eyes forward and a smile on. Don't let what they might say get to you," she explained.

Naruto regarded his mother closely. The woman was strong, he had never known her to worry about a lot, so this must have been bothering her for a while. Of course he already knew people talked about him and how he became the pilot of the Kyuubi unit. He knew they said things like his dad rigged it so only his son got the chance, or his mom intentionally put him in the cockpit. He never let it bother him though, he knew that wasn't correct. One of the interesting things about having enhanced brain activity, he had a great memory. He could remember as far back as his first birthday, and the memory of meeting his mecha for the first time was something that had never faded or blurred even with the passing of time.

"Don't worry, Mom," he hugged her. He absently wondered when he had grown taller than her. Like this she seemed so small and fragile. "I'll make you both proud," he promised.

"You already have," Kushina assured him.

"Of course seeing you fly that thing will finally shut them up and make them proud of you as well," Minato said reentering the room and ruffling Naruto's hair. "Just do your best, and you'll shut everyone up for good."

Naruto grinned at his father. Holding out his hand, thump up, he said, "Believe it!"

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata straightened the skirt to her uniform and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She had spent all night last night stressing and worrying about today, but thanks to that she was completely calm now. She smiled at herself. This was it, everything she had worked toward was accumulating in these last view moments.

"Hinata," Sakura called from the other side of the door.

"I'm decent," Hinata answered.

"Okay," slowly the door opened revealing her two friends Sakura and Ino, both also in their uniforms. "Wow," Sakura whistled.

"Dang, the formal pilot uniform is on a whole different level," Ino said, approval in her voice.

"You two look great," Hinata said, unsure of how to take the compliment directed at her.

"Well, just hold that thought until you see what we brought you," Sakura said moving back to the door.

Hinata, confused, moved with her. The door slid open and she gasped at the sight of the man in uniform standing there. "Neji-nii-san!" she exclaimed, embracing him in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Delivering your graduation present," Neji said stepping away to reveal two other people.

Lavender eyes landed on lavender eyes. The two people standing before her had serious looks on their faces, but their eyes were smiling. "Father, Hanabi," Hinata whispered unable to believe her eyes.

"Aneki," Hanabi stepped forward. She got two steps before her face broke out in a smile and she ran toward Hinata. "Congratulations!" she cried hugging her older sister tightly.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled hugging the smaller girl closely.

Neji smiled as he watched the reunion of the two sisters. If his count was correct then they hadn't seen each other for four years. He had tried to make it so they could see each other when Hinata and him would go back to his place for the holidays, Hinata was no longer welcome in the main house, but four years ago the Elders found out about the meetings and declared Hanabi could no longer visit. His eyes passed over to Hiashi, their father and his uncle, standing silently. Neji had been surprised when he had called him and asked for a transport to the station for the Graduation Ceremony.

"Hanabi," Hiashi's voice called out. The young girl reluctantly broke away from her sister and stepped to the side. Hinata remained silent as her father approached her. His expression was stern until he got directly in front of her. A soft smile crossed his features and he cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm so proud of you," he said.

"Father," tears gathered in Hinata's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She had never allowed herself to believe he would ever say that to her.

"No matter what they say, I wouldn't have missed this," Hiashi said hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered, unable to speak past the tears. She looked over her father's shoulder and mouthed the same thing to Neji, who just smiled.

Seeing his cousin happy was the best thank you he could ask for. His father had taken her in when the Elders had disowned her and kicked her out of the Head House, all because she chose to continue with the academy. They had said she couldn't make it as a pilot. It was an upsetting day for many when they stripped her of her title as the heiress and gave it to her sister, but Hinata didn't feel resentment. Instead she stuck to her studies, determined to prove them wrong. And now she had, she deserved this moment with her family, the family she'd been denied for being born qualified.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto took a deep breath then entered the room that the graduates were gathering in. Opening the doors he was met with the sight of the few graduates, blue and white dotting the small lounge room they were in. The graduating pilots were all wearing white formal uniforms, and the mechanics were wearing blue formal uniforms. For the men that meant starch iron white slacks, a white button up ironed shirt, and a stiff high collared white jacket. The uniform for the mechanics was the exact same, only blue. The uniform for the women was very similar, except the slacks were replaced with a knee length skirt, and the jacket's collar wasn't straight necked, but more blazer like.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba shouted coming over to him. "I haven't seen so many starched uniforms since my sister graduated."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, and to think we're finally leaving that school!"

Kiba and Naruto exchanged glances before laughing. The others slowly made their way over to them, and conversations began up. They still had a few minutes before they had to line up to enter the Hanger Bay where the ceremony would take place.

"Hey, hey!" Kiba called gaining the group's attention. "That's her, the graduating female pilot," he said pointing to a girl with indigo hair walking in with two other girls.

"Not bad," one of the other graduates remarked. "She sure fills out that uniform."

Naruto's and his friends' eyes narrowed. "Hey," Naruto called over to him. "How about showing some respect?"

The graduate, a mechanic, lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, and why should I?"

"Because, becoming a female pilot isn't easy," Naruto answered. "Show her the respect she deserves."

"Whatever dickless," the guy mocked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, he hated it when this guy called him that. Despite wanting to pummel him it was the others who responded.

"Care to repeat that?" Sasuke asked stepping forward.

"I don't think we heard you right," Kiba said, a dangerous tone to his voice.

"I think he called Naruto dickless," Choji answered, an evil shine to his eyes.

"That's what I heard," Shikamaru said.

"You might want to rethink what you just said," Shino warned. At this point they were surrounding the offender, aggression vibrating off of them. "Because if you don't, you might not make it to the ceremony."

The mechanic paled as he tried to find a way around the five pilots before him. Behind his friends Naruto was trying to figure out a way to stop them from going through with their threats. True he wanted to hit him as well, but not here and now. And across the way Hinata had noticed them, having heard the mechanic's previous comment about her.

"That's enough boys," said a commanding, yet happy voice. The graduates turned to see Kakashi, the commanding officer in charge of the graduation procedure, approaching them. "Wouldn't want a stain on your record before you're even on active duty yet, would you?" he smiled at the group.

"No sir," the mechanic said before scampering off to the other side of the room.

Kakashi sighed and turned to the group of graduating pilots. He took them in slowly, assessing each one individually. He had to admit, they were getting a good lot this year. "It's a good thing to stand up for your friends, but make sure you don't take it too far," he instructed.

"Yes sir," the graduates said.

"Good," he smiled, his eyes curving into upside-down U's. "We line up in three, everyone hurry it up!" Kakashi announced as he walked away from them.

Naruto sighed, his shoulders relaxing as the veteran pilot left. He was glad that the other had intervened, mainly because he didn't know if he could stop all of his friends. Of course it was the other guy's fault. It was well known that they didn't take well to Naruto's name being slandered. Actually, they stuck up for each other equally. Still, Naruto was just happy it ended the way it did and no one was injured.

Turning around Naruto began to make his way to where he needed to be when he bumped into the female pilot graduate, Hinata. His eyes widened as he got a much closer look at her. Her long indigo hair was braided. She had big lavender eyes that reflected everything around her, but mainly him right now. And she had a light blush dusting her cheeks. She wore no makeup from what he could tell, though in his opinion that was a good thing. Her natural beauty was clear as day to anyone who just glanced at her.

"Excuse me," her voice was clear, but a little hesitant as she spoke. "Thank you, for earlier. I mean, for defending me. That was gracious of you."

It took Naruto a moment to realize she had spoken to him, and even longer to notice she had thanked him. Once he did he placed one of his more stunning smiles on. "No problem," he said. "Guys like him should be put in their places."

A small smile graced Hinata's lips. It changed everything about her. Hinata regarded Naruto closely. He reminded her of someone, though she wasn't sure who. He was well defined, with not quite broad shoulders, but not narrow either. His face was handsomely mature. But it was his bright blond hair and expressive blue eyes that really captured her attention. All in all she had to admit this blond pilot was very good looking.

"Hinata!" Sakura's voice called over to her. "Come on, we have to line up!"

"Oh, coming!" Hinata called back. "Sorry for taking up your time, and thank you again," she bowed before running off to find her two friends.

"Yeah, no problem," Naruto said, his eyes following her. "Wow," he whispered to himself. As he gazed after her he didn't see Sasuke walking up to him, or hear him call him.

"Central command to Naruto, come in Naruto," Sasuke called waving his hand in front of Naruto's eyes. "Yo, dobe, you in there?"

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked turning to the Uchiha.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's upper arm. "We need to get in line, dobe."

"Oh, yeah, right," Naruto was still in a haze as Sasuke led him to the other side of the room where they were to line up.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

People started to file into the Hanger Bay. The normally crowded and chaotic area seemed transformed for the graduation ceremony. Only seven mechas lined the walls, the ones for the pilots now graduating. All the others were in the Launching Bay a level down. Chairs were set up and the guests were starting to fill them in. This was one of the few times civilians were allowed into the Hanger Bay. Once everyone was seated Minato walked up to the podium on a raised platform and signaled for the graduates to begin walking in.

Two lines of uniformed young adults entered. The first line, containing the male graduates, had nine people in it. The second, containing the female graduates, had five. The pilots lead the way for each line. Applause and cheers rose up as they walked to their seats and waited to be allowed to sit.

Minato raised his hand in a salute and the anthem to their nation began to play. Instantly everyone followed suit. Soldiers, pilots, mechanics, and anyone in the service saluted along with the Hokage. Civilians closed their eyes and bowed their heads in respect. Some voices joined in and began to sing along softly. The anthem ended and Minato addressed the crowd as a whole.

"Welcome family, friends, and fellow citizens. Today is a day we gather for once a year, the graduation of Konohagakure's finest. These fine ladies and gentlemen have worked hard for the past twelve years aiming for the chance to be part of the Mecha Fleet, and today we acknowledge those achievements. As we all know to become a pilot and mechanic isn't easy and requires great sacrifice both on the candidates' part and the families'. As parents we're separated from our child during most of their lives, and as children they must learn the ways of the world away from our safe guidance. But I think all of the parents here, myself included, can agree that this group did a wonderful job in finding their way here."

A loud applause rose up in the short pause Minato allowed. Rising his hand he called everyone to silence once again.

"Now normally I would go into this really long speech of how this is a huge responsibility that needs to be taken seriously, but I know they've heard that a million times by now and will hear it again before long so I'm going to spare them." Laughter escaped the audience and even the graduates. "So I'm going to go ahead and give these guys what they've worked so hard for."

A man with brown hair and wearing a dark blue formal uniform approached Minato, a stack of silver envelopes in his arms. Minato smiled at Aoba as he reached for the first one. Turning back to the crowd he took a deep breath.

"As always we'll start with the graduating mechanics. These young graduates have worked hard studying the elements of the mecha units and AI's. Today we acknowledge them and announce the Mecha Team they will be a part of. First up, Sarutobi Konohamaru!" A boy with brown hair rose and walked onto the stage. "This young man is graduating two years early, a truly amazing man with a great sense for the Mechas. It was due to this aptitude that I chose to place him on Team 9."

Gasps and whispers could be heard, but more than that applause from two people could be heard. Konohamaru smiled over to his uncle and grandfather who were the ones clapping. Soon the others joined in as well.

"Congratulations," Minato said handing the envelope over to him.

"Thank you sir!" Konohamaru smiled, accepted the envelope, and descended the stairs.

"Next we have Sai," Minato announced. A boy with chin length black hair, pale skin, and black eyes rose from his seat and made his way to the stage. "Sai was known for his artistic solutions to problems, and so I hope our veteran pilot, Yamato, isn't too put off by his choices. Welcome to Team 13," Minato said handing over the envelope.

"Thank you sir," Sai said taking the envelope and exiting the stage.

"Next up we have another early graduate, Udon," Minato said turning to the boy. Udon, a boy with glasses and dark hair, rose from his seat and approached the stage. "Like Konohamaru this young man has proven himself as an exemplary mechanic so it is with great respect I welcome him to Team 17."

"Thank you sir," Udon said accepting the envelope and retaking his seat.

Minato allowed the cheers and applauses to die down. "Now, we'll be switching over to the female mechanics. First we have Haruno Sakura!" Sakura rose, her pink hair glowing around her as she walked up to the stage. "Sakura isn't only an accomplished mechanic but also a thoroughly trained medic. I'm sure Team 12 will make great use of your skills, congratulations."

"Thank you sir," Sakura smiled accepting the envelope and bowing before walking back to her seat.

"Now for our third early graduate, Moegi," Minato called looking over to the strawberry blonde. The girl rose and slowly made her way onto the stage. "This young lady has displayed a superior control of the AI maintenance system and will be a great asset to Team 10. Congratulations," he said handing the envelope over.

"Thank you sir," Moegi bowed and, accepting the envelope, returned to her seat.

"Shiho," Minato called. "Now this young woman has a great understanding of programming, and a unique way of understanding the mecha units. With her talents I know Team 15 will be in great hands. Congratulations," Minato said handing the envelope over to the blonde girl with glasses that was standing beside him.

"Thank you sir," Shino said, and returned to her seat, envelope in hand.

"Now for our final, but certainly not least, female mechanic graduate Yamanaka Ino," Minato announced. The busty platinum blond rose from her seat and walked onto stage, a smile firmly in place. "Like her best friend Ino is also a medic, plus I'm told she's got a firm hand when dealing with those who like to slack off. So with great confidence I welcome you to Team 14."

"Thank you sir," Ino said accepting the envelope and bowing. Turning she returned to her seat.

Minato once again waited for the applause and congratulations to die down before he turned back to Aoba, who now had golden envelopes in his arms. The crowd grew silent as Minato readied to announce the graduating pilots.

"This graduate has proven that despite his laid back attitude he's a fierce fighter and loyal comrade. It is my pleasure to announce the pilot for Team 14 and the mecha unit Kochou, Akimichi Choji!" Minato said. Applause rose up as the slightly rounded pilot rose and walked onto stage. "Congratulations," Minato smiled at him and handed over the golden envelope.

"Thank you sir," Choji saluted. He accepted the envelope and returned to his seat.

"It isn't very often we find a pilot who is usually quieter than the AI's, but this young man is just that I'm told. Aburame Shino," Minato announced. Shino stood and made his way to the stage. "I present you the pilot for Team 17, and the mecha unit Kikaichu."

"Thank you sir," Shino saluted accepting the envelope and returning to his seat.

"Now this particular pilot I got to know really well, as I was often called when he and my own son would pull a prank at the academy, Inuzuka Kiba," Minato called. "Now an interesting story, when I was trying to decide who his mechanic should be I didn't have a clue. I mean, who could I find that would keep an eye one him and make sure the Akamaru unit was running smoothly? Then I remembered one particular mechanic who graduated a few years back. After a quick call and some discussion I was able to successfully reassign Inuzuka Hana to Team 16. Congratulation Kiba and welcome to Team 16," Minato said handing the envelope over to the now blushing pilot.

"Thank you sir," Kiba managed to keep his voice under control and salute as he accepted the envelope. Slowly he turned and returned to his seat, his eyes landing on his grinning sister in the crowd.

Minato's voice cut through the cheers and laughter, "It isn't very often we get a graduate that can get a perfect score on everything, including the infamous AKA Exams, but this young man did. Nara Shikamaru!" Standing Shikamaru walked onto stage and smirked at the Hokage. "I present to you the pilot for the Kage unit and Team 15. Congratulations," Minato handed Shikamaru the envelope.

"Thank you sir," Shikamaru saluted and accepted it. Turning he went back to his seat.

Minato took a deep breath, drawing the crowd's attention. "This is another young pilot I've had the pleasure of getting to know personally, Uchiha Sasuke," he announced. The young Uchiha stood and walked to the stage, earning a soft applause from his father, mother, and brother in the audience. "An amazing pilot who has shown excellent control I present to you the pilot for Team 12 and the Susanoo unit!" Minato presented Sasuke with the envelope.

"Thank you sir," Sasuke smiled, a true smile, as he accepted the envelope and saluted. Returning to his seat he smirked at Naruto, who was now nervous.

"Now this next graduate has been a test of my patience in so many ways," Minato sighed heavily. "Both as a parent and as the Hokage I present to you Uzumaki Naruto." Loud applauses and cheers arose from three people in the crowd: Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. "As an impulsive pilot it is hard to tell what he's going to do next, like when he vanished from his playpen at four and found his way into the cockpit of his mecha unit." The crowd was silent as Minato smiled and handed Naruto his envelope, "Congratulations and welcome to Team 9, pilot of the Kyuubi unit."

"Thank you Father," Naruto saluted and accepted the envelope. Some whispered, some sneered, but many applauded and cheered. Most knew the truth, and saw Naruto as the hope for an end to this war.

People began to rise but Minato stopped them. "Now we all know that for a woman to make it to graduation day as a pilot is a rare occurrence, so it is with great pleasure I present you to our first female pilot graduate in 20 years, Hyuga Hinata!" A loud cheer arose from Hinata's sister as she walked onto the stage. "This young woman beat out even most the guys with her AKA Exam results and all of her flight simulations put the men to shame. Congratulations Hinata, pilot of the Byakugon unit and Team 10."

A smile broke out on Hinata's face as she accepted the envelope. "Thank you sir!" she said saluting. Turning she returned to her seat and her friends who also congratulated her.

"Congratulations graduates, you've all worked hard and deserve this moment!" Minato said. Loud cheers erupted from the crowd as the graduates stood and saluted the Hokage. "Now there will be a ten minute period for you all to talk and get pictures with your graduates before the First Flight."

Naruto and the rest of the graduates cheered and moved away from their seats. The blond did a quick sweep of his surroundings and tried to make a beeline for the closets cover, but his father was beside him instantly. Grabbing his arm Minato forcibly led Naruto across the floor and to the foot of the Kyuubi.

"Dad!" Naruto complained.

"Sorry Naruto, but your mother wants photos of you before the First Flight," Minato apologized with a smile.

"Why do you think I was trying to run?" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

As they broke through the crowd Naruto's eyes landed on his mom, god-father, god-mother, and his new teammate. "Good you brought him," Kushina smiled. "Naruto, I want a picture of you and Konohamaru-kun first."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said moving to the foot of the mecha. "Hey," he greeted the younger teen that was now his mechanic.

"Hey," Konohamaru smiled at the slightly taller pilot.

Both boys smiled as both Kushina and Konohamaru's uncle, Asuma, snapped several pictures. The torture slowly continued as each boy was forced to sit through pictures with each relative, individual shots, and photos with friends. Kushina had made it a point to get a shot of Naruto's group of friends together. Of course all the other families had to have the shot as well so they had to stand there long enough for everyone to take the pictures.

"Why are parents so scary?" Kiba whispered over to Naruto as Tsume, Kiba's mom, snapped probably the millionth picture of the night.

"No idea," Naruto answered, a smile still in place.

Hinata was going through a similar experience. Her sister was the one in control of the camera, and hadn't relinquished control of it, except when Neji took a few pictures of them together. Other than that Hinata had pictures taken with her mechanic Moegi, Neji, her father, her uncle, her friends Ino and Sakura, and all the graduating girls.

"Excuse me," the voice of Minato broke through the chaos of families and friends taking pictures and telling embarrassing stories of the graduates. "If I could have the pilots group up and mechanics group up, we'll have two group photos taken before the First Flight begins. All other camera please remain off during these shots."

Pained groans left everyone, but they gathered despite their protests. The mechanics lined up in an almost triangle, the taller ones in the back and shorter in the front. Next up were the pilots.

"Hinata, will you stand in the center?" Naruto asked, a light blush adoring his cheeks. They had all chosen him as their spokesperson seeing as he had already met her, kind of.

A small smile appeared on Hinata's lips as she said, "If that is what you all want, sure."

"Thanks," Naruto said. With Hinata in the center the guys lined up around her. The three two her left were Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. The three to her right were Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji.

With that photo done the graduates gathered together for one large picture, all of them doing some odd pose. This wasn't an official photo, it was for the families. They laughed as they tried to remain still as the many camera flashes went off. It was their last moment of childlike silliness as they readied to step into the world.

"And now, will our pilots and mechanics take their places," Minato instructed. "This year the flight leader will be Tenzo Yamato."

A man with almond shaped black eyes and brown hair stepped up to the group of pilots and mechanics. He looked them all over, his conclusion the same as Kakashi's from earlier. "We'll be executing formation Alpha-8 today. Mechanics, be sure to monitor your pilots closely. As your first live flight no one is expecting you to be perfect, just remember to breath and keep your bond with the AI strong in your mind. Good luck," Yamato said with a salute.

"Sir, thank you sir!" the group said.

"Load up!" Yamato ordered.

The crowd quickly left the Hanger Bay, moving to the observatory level. The pilots moved to the platforms and slowly rose to the cockpits. Naruto smiled as he stepped into the familiar space. Reaching for the gold envelope from earlier he removed a small square black box. Down at the monitors Konohamaru had pulled out a matching one from the silver envelope.

"Ready?" Naruto called down to him.

"Ready!" Konohamaru called back up.

Both boys grinned as they inserted the boxes and Kyuubi rose. Naruto felt an exhilarating rush pass through him as his bond with the AI hummed to life. "Activate trace system," Naruto ordered. Several beeps and clicks registered and soon the mecha was rising as Naruto slowly stood from a crouching position, which he had been in to place the box in a floor panel. This had connected the circuitry to the power supply allowing the Kyuubi unit to power up.

"All systems green, trace system connected," Konohamaru's voice came through the com system.

"Roger," Naruto responded.

"Let's go," Yamato's voice came through the line. "Pilots, take off!"

Thrusters started up and a new rush overcame the pilots as they entered the vacuum of space. It was like their senses were alive. They couldn't believe they were really piloting the mechas. It seemed so much more like flying on their own. The seven new pilots wanted nothing more than to just forget about the formation and do their own thing, but years of training allowed them to contain the feeling. The eight mechas formed a V and began to dip, curve, and switch positions in perfect synchronization.

The spectators smiled and applauded as each pilot successfully performed a move. The trained pilots in the crowd could tell when one had to hold back or concentrate a bit more, but it was obvious these seven had great control over their links and selves.

"Alright, you're on your own from here. Hinata, you're the head," Yamato said breaking away.

"What?" Hinata asked, panic rising within her.

"Your flight scores are higher than anyone else's," Yamato assured her, "You can do it."

Hinata took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Right," she said. She had done this formation hundreds of times before. She could lead the others. She could do this. She would do this. "Alright boys, let's go!"

"Roger," they all answered in unison.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"That was awesome!" Naruto cheered as he got out of the cockpit and descended on the platform. "I've never experienced something so amazing!"

Kushina and Minato waited beside Konohamaru, knowing smiles on their faces. "You did marvelously," Kushina said hugging him close.

"Great job," Minato said patting Naruto's shoulder.

"Congratulations on a successful flight," Konohamaru said.

Naruto turned and grinned at his mechanic. "Oh come on," he reached over and drew the teen under his arm, "It was a joint success. A joint effort between you, me, and Kurama!"

"Kurama?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah, him," Naruto pointed to the Kyuubi unit.

Konohamaru blinked before smiling. "I like that, Kurama. Can I use that name too?"

Naruto grinned, "Absolutely!"

As the two new teammates bonded Kushina and Minato watched on with fond smiles, memories of their own graduation playing in their minds. Today was a momentous day. Not only because of the graduation, but because it gave them the proof they needed to shut the Council up once and for all about Naruto's capabilities as a pilot.

"Naruto! Konohamaru! We're all going to the celebration party, let's go!" Kiba called.

"Right!" Naruto and Konohamaru called back.

"Bye," Kushina and Minato called after them.

As they waved goodbye to their boy, reminders of the day they dropped him off at the academy coming to mind, a soldier approached them. "Hokage-sama, a message from the Kazekage," he said holding out a sheet of paper.

Minato's eyes narrowed. Reaching out he took the sealed paper and tore it open. Quickly reading it he sighed. "Seems we should be expecting guests within the hour," Minato said.

"Oh, who?" Kushina asked looking over to her husband.

"The Kazekage's own children will be stationed here from now on," Minato answered.

Kushina's eyes widened. A member of their allies' forces hadn't been stationed there since they were academy students. And now not just one team, but three were being stationed with them? Something had to be going on. Purple eyes narrowed on blue. Minato returned his wife's understanding look. Seemed their young graduates wouldn't have long to settle in.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that was the first chapter. So can you tell which animes I took references from? Give you a hint, they are two of the first mecha anime I ever watched.**

**Voice: Like that's going to help, and LONG CHAPTER! WOW! How long did this take to type?**

**Me: Um… four days? I think. Wait, maybe only three.**

**Voice: Yikes. And edit?**

**Me: An extra two days.**

**Voice: So a total of five to six days of work? No wonder you're only updating once every two weeks. **

**Me: Yep, thinking up the next update: Next chapter - **_**Chapter 2: Alliance's Arrival**_**. See you in two weeks and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 2: Alliance's Arrival

_**Cursed Nine**_

**Okay, this updates is coming three weeks after the last one because I took a one week break in which I did no writing. So this chapter is coming two weeks after my one week break. Don't worry, that isn't a normal occurrence. Thank you to those who reviewed, faved, and followed the story so far. I highly appreciate it!**

**Plot Bunny: Hoshi**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any mecha anime I may take reference from.**

_Chapter 2: Alliance's Arrival_

As Naruto and his friends neared the Mess Hall he could feel subtle vibrations passing from the floor to his legs, up into his stomach, and finally to his chest. It didn't feel like an engine, or the gravity field so the sensation didn't register with the blonde until the door to the Mess Hall opened and music came blaring out.

"Wow, there's a club up here?" Shiho asked.

Naruto couldn't help it, he laughed. The bespectacled girl turned her guarded gaze to the blond male, a curious expression in place. "Sorry," he apologized holding up his hand. "But that's the Mess Hall. I don't think the Council would allow a club to be built on the MMSS(1)."

Shiho blinked a couple times before a blush stole across her face. "Oh, right."

"Leave her alone," Sakura growled. "We didn't come up here often. It was just an honest mistake."

Naruto looked at the pinkette with a curious expression. "I wasn't making fun of her, I was just correcting her."

Sakura looked like she was going to argue further, but Hinata stepped in, "Stop. He wasn't trying to be cruel. Come on, let's just enjoy this night."

The new mechanic regarded her friend closely for a moment before sighing. "Fine, come on Shiho."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, and rolled his eyes. Sasuke smirked and nodded his head in understanding. Turning to enter the Mess Hall, and join the welcoming party, he once again ran into Hinata.

"Sorry!" he instantly said as he reached out and caught her before she fell to the floor. "I swear I don't always do this."

"Run into people?" Hinata asked, a teasing note to her voice.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto answered with an apologetic tone.

A soft laugh filtered to Naruto's ears, just barely being heard over the loud music from the Mess Hall. "Well, see you inside," she said softly before going ahead.

Naruto remained standing in the corridor for some time, his mind having halted all thought. _'Her smile is so stunning. I wonder if she's - wait of course she is.'_ Shrugging the unfinished thought aside he opened the doors and entered the dimly lit room.

Of all the times he had seen the Mess Hall he had never been really impressed by it, except the food, that was always good. But usually, it was nothing more than a long white room with tables, benches, and lots of people eating. Tonight though, the room had been cleared out of almost all the tables, with only a few near one wall, and a few others located along the other walls with chairs to rest at. The lights had been dimmed, and a live band was playing. Of course there was food, and Naruto made a quick beeline for it. Other than the transformation of the room, the people in it were the exact same. Pilots, mechanics, deck unit members, engineers, and anyone else that worked on the satellite were present to welcome the new graduates. Well almost everyone was present; there were still plenty of people on duty that weren't at the celebration.

"I should have known you'd be here, stuffing your face."

Turning around, a plate in hand and food in his mouth, Naruto looked at the brunet man standing in front of him. He had mocha colored skin, friendly brown eyes, and a scar across his nose. Swallowing the food in his mouth, he grinned at Iruka.

"Hey," Naruto smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"I was in charge of setting this all up," Iruka said. "I couldn't leave it to Kakashi."

"That's cold," came a whiny voice.

"It's the truth," Iruka retorted not turning around to see the silver haired pilot standing behind him.

Naruto laughed as he watched the old partners bicker back and forth. He didn't know Kakashi very well, but he did know Iruka. He had watched him a couple times as a child, and had been their engineering instructor for a couple years. The Academy believed that the best way to learn something was to have the ones actually involved with it teaching, and so active members of the core were placed in teaching positions on a rotation system. Kakashi had been a flight instructor for one year, but he had never gotten to know him well.

"Anyways, that was quite the First Flight," Kakashi said turning his attention back to Naruto. "Seeing you in the cockpit of the Kyuubi again reminds me of when we found you napping in it."

"Don't remind me," Iruka groaned. "I thought Kushina-san really was going to dismantle the unit to get him out."

Naruto cringed at the thought. He had heard the story several times, but it always disturbed him when it got to the part of his mom threatening to dismantle his Kurama. Maybe it was because of his connection to the AI, or just the fact he had known the unit for so long. Either way he couldn't stand the fact of Kurama being dismantled by anyone.

"Anyways Naruto, what do you think of your mechanic?" Iruka asked turning his attention back to the blond.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto blinked. "I think he knows what he's doing, and is a competent mechanic. Other than that I can't really say. We just met after all."

"You didn't meet him at the Academy?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Naruto answered with a shake of his head. "Mechanic classes and pilot classes are normally separated, and the few that are together are based by year. So I never had the chance. I did see him on campus, but never talked to him."

A soft laugh drifted from Iruka at Naruto's answer. "Isn't that just typical? I guess pilots only do notice their mecha until something else is literally forced in front of them," Iruka said.

"Like you were with Kakashi?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile. A blush spread across both veterans' faces and Naruto laughed. "Well I'll see you both later. I'm going to see if I can find Sasuke."

Leaving the duo alone to do, whatever it was they do, he headed toward the least populated corner of the room. If he knew his anti-social friend he would be there, hiding from the others. As he passed through the crowds he smiled and greeted the people he knew, and nodded at the few that called out to him that he didn't. He knew the few that had graduated last year, like Neji and Lee, and he knew a couple of the other teams through his parents. But still, he didn't know everyone. As he walked he bobbed his head to the beat of the music. He didn't know the band playing, but they were obviously playing the latest hits so he at least knew what the song was.

Breaking through the crowd Naruto's eyes instantly landed on the solemn figure of his friend, tucked away in the corner. "I knew you'd be here," he said as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"I don't do social events," Sasuke said without so much as a change to his expression. He just looked completely bored.

Naruto rolled his eyes in response to that. "Yeah, but the point of this whole thing is to get to know each other. To mingle and learn about your new teammate and the people you'll be working with."

"I've already met my mechanic," Sasuke drawled. "She seems to have a good head on her shoulders. And I already know the other graduates."

Naruto flinched. Leave it to Sasuke to respond like that. "I'm sure Haruno-san must be thrilled to know you have such confidence in her," he was trying not to laugh, but it wasn't working.

"You could say that." Naruto stiffened at the sound of the feminine voice. "Naruto, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, nice to meet you, again," Naruto responded with a smile. "Sorry about earlier."

Sakura shrugged the issue aside, "Don't worry about it. Anyways, Sasuke-kun," she turned her attention to the brooding raven, "Care to dance?"

"No," was the instant answer from Sasuke.

"Now, that isn't very polite Otouto," reprimanded an older version of Sasuke. "Surely you can dance with your new partner, just once?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he felt his jaw twitch. "Itachi," Sasuke growled, "I don't remember asking your opinion."

"Hey Itachi," Naruto greeted the other Uchiha. "I have to go find Konohamaru, get Sasuke to play nice."

"Will do," Itachi said as Naruto walked away.

The blonde thought he heard Sasuke shout something after him, but he didn't turn around to check. The beat of the music had picked up making Naruto feel like dancing, but first he had to find his mechanic. He wanted to arrange a time for them to get together and discuss some things about the Kurama unit tomorrow. He had noticed it while flying earlier, the forward thrusters weren't putting as much out as they should have been. It wasn't an immediate issue, but still one he wanted to see too.

"Yo, Naruto!" Konohamaru's voice drifted over to Naruto over the music and the blond turned to see the mechanic over by the buffet table, talking with two of the other graduating mechanics.

"Hey," Naruto said walking up to them. "Sorry to talk about this here, but think we could set up a time to look at Kurama's forward thrusters tomorrow?"

Konohamaru blinked several times before grinning. "Sure, no problem. How does 07:00 sound?"

"Early," Naruto whined. "But I would rather get this done as soon as possible, so it'll work."

"Great. Anyways, I wanted to introduce you, this is Moegi and Udon," Konohamaru introduced them. "They're childhood friends of mine, though I haven't seen Moegi recently."

"Hi," Naruto smiled at the two mechanics. "Now if I remember right you are Shino's mechanic," he said pointing to Udon. "And, you are Hinata-san's mechanic," he said indicating Moegi.

"That's right," Moegi smiled. Udon just nodded his head. "I'm honored to be paired with Hinata-sempai."

"And I look forward to working with you as well," Hinata said walking over to them. "Hello again Naruto-san."

"Ah, yeah, you too," Naruto stumbled over his words.

A laugh escaped Hinata, a smile adoring her lips with the act. "You're funny, Naruto-san."

Naruto blinked, a blush rising to his cheeks. He knew he probably looked like a fool, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about this girl that made him nervous. "Um, Hinata-san," Naruto smiled brightly, "Care to dance?"

"Huh?" Hinata asked. Her smiling dropping as she regarded Naruto.

"Dance, with me," Naruto repeated pointing to himself. _'Idiot! Of course she doesn't want to dance with you. There is no way she doesn't already have someone else to dance with. Idiot, idiot!_' Naruto berated himself mentally as he waited for Hinata's refusal.

The smile returned to Hinata's lips, and she said, "Sure."

It was Naruto's turn to be surprised. "Huh?"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's genuine surprise by her answer. She didn't know why, but she really liked the honest emotions that showed on his face. "I said, sure. I'll dance with you."

"Really? Great!" Naruto cheered taking Hinata's hand. "See you later Konohamaru."

The pair moved out into the center of the room and easily picked up the beat of the music together. As the music played Hinata studied Naruto closely. He really did remind her of them. He seemed to be the perfect blend of the two, with a heavier dose of his mother's personality over his father's. She found it strange that she had been told stories of Minato and Kushina during school, and their rambunctious son, but he didn't seem nearly as bad as the stories made him out to be.

"Is there something on my face?" Naruto's sudden question snapped Hinata out of her thoughts.

With a blush dusty her cheeks she looked up into the endless blue pools that made up Naruto's eyes. Her breath caught for a moment as she watched the lights play within them and across her own reflection. "No, sorry," she finally said in response to his question. "I was just thinking you remind me a lot of Kushina-sempai and Minato-sama."

She watched as Naruto's smile fell for a brief moment, but it soon reappeared. It was easy to tell this new one was forced. "Yeah, people say that all the time," he said with a fake laugh.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Hinata quickly said as she reached out and touched his arm. "I just meant you look like them, almost the perfect combination I would say."

Naruto blinked several times before really laughing. "Almost? Why would you say almost the perfect combination?" he asked.

Cautiously Hinata reached her hand up from his arm to his face. Her fingers lightly traced the three whisker-like marks marring his otherwise smooth skin. "How did this happen?" she asked instead of answering.

His blue eyes darkened, and reaching up he removed Hinata's hand from his cheek. "Let's just say not everyone was happy with my bonding with Kurama," he said. His voice was so quiet Hinata barely heard it above the music. If it wasn't for her reading his lips she might have missed what he said.

"I'm sorry," she responded. "I can understand not being accepted for what you have no control over."

Naruto remained quiet, and Hinata became nervous. The tension between them grew until it was almost something tangible. Neither was sure if the tension was caused by the topic or something else, but they were sure that it was steadily becoming unbearable. When the song switched from an upbeat club dance song to a slow song the tension grew, only this time for a definable reason.

"Um," Naruto reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Would you like to-" he let the end of his question hang unfinished allowing Hinata to make of it what she would.

A blush reappeared against Hinata's cheeks and she nodded her head. As if he was afraid he would break her, Naruto cautiously reached out and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. At the same time Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Moving with the gentle rhythm of the song the two tried to avoid eye contact. They had been so uncomfortable with each other just moments ago, and now they felt at ease. It was an odd sensation, and they were trying to figure it out.

'_Why am I so calm?'_ Hinata wondered to herself as she followed one of the different colored lights.

'_She's amazing, but I shouldn't be this comfortable around her,'_ Naruto thought as he studied the walls.

Soon the song came to an end, and the situation was once again awkward. Standing in the center of the dance floor the two fidgeted as they tried to come to terms with what was going on, or just figure out what was happening between them. Finally they looked at each other, a question on the tip of both of their tongues.

"Hinata-san."

"Naruto-san."

They paused, smiles appearing, before they started to laugh. Just like that whatever tension and awkwardness was between them was gone as if it was never there to begin with. Naruto held out his hand and Hinata accepted it. Once again they started to dance, this time deciding not to talk.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata sighed as she sat down at a table with Sakura and Ino. She had taken a break from dancing with Naruto in favor of giving her feet a rest, and to take a breather. Naruto really did have a lot of stamina. Even though they had been dancing together, and she was keeping up rather well, he still looked like he had barely done anything.

"So," Sakura turned her green eyes to the pale eyed female pilot, "What's Blondie like?"

Hinata regarded her friend for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "His name is Naruto," she reprimanded, "And he's a pretty good guy."

"Really?" Ino jumped in, her voice bordering on a purr.

Hinata leaned away from her blond friend, terrified of the look in her eyes. "Yeah," she answered against her better judgment.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Ino asked, her voice still holding that near purring sound.

Hinata gulped. This conversation was quickly entering into uncomfortable. "I don't know," she said.

"Well, then we'll have to find out," Sakura beamed. Hinata turned to stop her, but the evil glee in the pinkette's eyes held her words on the tip of her tongue. "Oh look, there he is. Naruto!" Sakura called as she waved him over.

Confused, Naruto made his way back over to the table, two drinks in hand. "What? I was just getting drinks," he explained setting one of the cups down in front of Hinata. "Sorry, no alcohol. Most of us have to be on duty tomorrow."

"No, that's alright, thanks," Hinata said reaching for the punch and taking a long drink from it.

"So Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked suddenly, cutting straight to the point.

Being in the middle of a drink as she asked Naruto chocked on fluid. "Sakura!" Hinata scolded as she rubbed Naruto's back.

"What?" Sakura acted innocently. "It's a perfectly legit question, right?" she asked over to Ino.

"Absolutely," Ino agreed before turning her own eyes to Naruto. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

A deep crimson blush was covering Naruto's face and spreading down to his neck. "Well, no," he answered in a soft voice.

The duo didn't say anything else. Instead they just looked at Hinata with a '_really now?'_ look. Hinata glared at both of them causing each to get up and leave. Sighing, Hinata gave Naruto an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, they can be extremely rude," she said.

"No, don't worry about it," Naruto waved the apology off. "My friends are the same. Actually, it might be a good idea if they didn't see us together."

"Oh?" Hinata's smile turned playful, "And why is that?"

"Well," Naruto sighed as he sat down, "They'll harass you and ask you a million questions. Kiba's the worst one of them."

Hinata's laughter rang out and drifted to Naruto's ears. The sound was infectious and he couldn't help but join in. As the two laughed the music died down catching everyone's attention. The pair looked around until their eyes landed on the door. Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the group of people standing there.

"What are they doing here?" Naruto asked out loud to no one in particular.

"You know them?" Hinata asked, her eyes still trained on the group.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "They're-"

"Sorry for the interruption," Minato announced with a smile as he stepped down from the platform with the band on it, and walked over to the group of people standing in the doorway. "I would like to make a quick announcement. As of today three teams from our allied nation, Sunagakure, will be stationed here. The teams are Team 21 consisting of Sabaku Gaara, Matsuri, and the Ichibi unit; Team 22 consisting of Sabaku Temari, Yashamaru, and the Kamatari unit; and Team 23 consisting of Sabaku Kankuro, Baki, and the Kugutsu unit." As Minato introduced the teams he pointed to each of the people. "Please make sure you greet them and make them feel comfortable."

The cafeteria was entirely silent after the Hokage's words. Many were confused as to why three teams from their ally were being stationed on the MMSS. Realizing that nothing was going to happen until someone did something, Naruto decided to be the one to act.

"Hey Gaara, Temari, Kankuro it's good to see you guys again," he said cutting through the crowd and going over to the group that was presently the center of attention. "So you're being stationed here now, huh? Guess that means we'll be flying together sooner than we thought we would."

The corners of Gaara's mouth barely twitched as he replied, "I'm sure I can out fly you regardless."

Minato laughed as Naruto frowned at the comment. "Alright, let's continue with the party." With his command the band started to play again, and soon things returned to normal. Once Minato was sure everyone was no longer concentrating on them he turned to Naruto. "You'll show them to their dorms, right?"

"Huh?!" Naruto asked, his eyes wide. "Isn't that a job for a senior pilot? Or at least someone whose been here for longer than a day?"

Minato gave his son a pointed look. "You and I both know you know exactly where the dorms are, so nice try. Show them to their rooms once they're ready to retire," he instructed as he patted Naruto's shoulder and walked away.

Naruto glared after his father before sighing. "Well, how about coming in and getting something to drink," Naruto suggested indicating the refreshments on the tables across the room.

"Sounds good," Kankuro agreed with a smile.

As Naruto led them through the crowd to the long table he tried not to laugh at the looks the group was receiving. Though Sunagakure and Konohagakure were allies, they didn't usually station teams with each other. The fact that these three teams were at the MMSS meant something had to have happened, and everyone knew it. They were just waiting for the announcement. Of course when they realized it wasn't going to come from one of the new arrivals they returned to what they were doing previously.

"Congratulations on graduating by the way," Temari spoke up as they reached the table. "I heard you did rather well, for a prankster."

Naruto frowned at the woman. Temari was one of the more reserved women in the core, but that didn't mean she wasn't a looker. She had long legs, a trim waist line, and though her bust wasn't huge like some girls it wasn't non-existent either. Her most prominent feature though was her wheat blonde hair, which was always worn up in four pigtails. She also had forest green eyes that seemed to be working out some kind of puzzle at every moment of the day.

"I did better than 'rather well'," Naruto remarked with a huff.

Kankuro laughed and leaned an arm on Naruto's shoulder. "Give the guy a break; he graduated, and that's all that matters."

"Gee, thanks," Naruto mumbled.

Kankuro was an oddity. His face was always painted over with a white base and purple lines. Naruto had tried to figure out why he did that, and the best he could find was that it had something to do with Sunagakure's cultural history. Other than his strange face paint, Kankuro was rather normal. He was broadly built, with dark auburn almost brown hair. Like Temari he had dark green eyes, though his seemed to be near black instead of green.

"I heard someone got a perfect score, who was it?" Temari asked shifting the focus off of Naruto and onto a different subject.

"That would be Shikamaru," Naruto answered with a grin. Looking around he tried to spot the lazy genius. He spotted his trademark pineapple ponytail, and cupping his hands around his mouth shouted, "Hey Shika!"

Shikamaru turned at the sound of Naruto's voice, and the blond motioned him over. Naruto could tell he was muttering under his breath as he languidly walked over to them. He never seemed to do anything with haste. "What?" he sighed.

"This is Shikamaru," Naruto introduced him to the new group. "He's probably the laziest person you'll ever meet. Shikamaru, these are the Kazekage's kids Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. And these are their mechanics Baki, Matsuri, and Yashamaru," he introduced the mechanics based off what his father had said.

Temari frowned as she regarded him. "You don't seem like much," she commented. "I could probably beat you in a game of chess easily."

Naruto looked over to Shikamaru warily only to pale at the expression on his friend's face. "I don't have a chess set, but if it's shogi you're on."

Temari returned the confident look, "Fine."

Without so much as another word, the pair walked away probably with the joint intent of crushing the other at shogi. Naruto sighed and grabbed a brownie. He had made the error of challenging Shikamaru to a game of shogi once, and he knew several that had in the past. It never ended well for the challenger.

"She'll be fine," Gaara said as if picking up on Naruto's concern. "Temari isn't a push over."

Naruto looked over to Gaara from the corner of his eye. Out of the three of the Kazekage's children he was the most striking in appearance. With flame red hair, jade green eyes lined with thick black eyeliner, and no eyebrows he drew many people's attention. Though once their eyes had landed on him they almost always went to the "Ai" kanji tattoo on his forehead situated near his left temple.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Naruto finally said. "But I've never known Shikamaru to lose to anyone, other than his dad."

Gaara smirked, "Then perhaps you'll see something new."

The two pilots shared a glance before laughing. Out of the three siblings Naruto felt closest to Gaara, who was also closest in age to him. He had first met them at a political party he had attended with his father and mother. The Sabaku children had also been forced into attendance, and Naruto had made fast friends with all of them. Of course learning Gaara was the future pilot for the first of the Cursed Nine units, the Ichibi, made their bond all that much stronger.

"Narutooooo." A shiver ran up the blonde's spine as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. "You are so cute!" the person cooed.

"Lee," Naruto cringed as he tried to detach the drunken mechanic from him. "What are you doing? Who gave you alcohol?"

"Mm, I haven't had anything to drink," Lee hiccupped. "Just some tasty chocolates," he slurred cuddling closer to Naruto(2).

"What kind of chocolates?" Naruto asked holding the usually energetic person at arm's length.

Lee titled his head to the side, his black hair falling a bit into his face with the act. "I don't know. I just found them in Ten-ten's room," he answered with a frown. Straightening up his eyes landed on Gaara. "Oh, wow! You are so gorgeous!" he cried going over to him.

Gaara easily dodged the attempted hug, and glared down at the person now on the floor. "What is this?" he asked Naruto, still glaring down at Lee.

"He's Rock Lee, the mechanic for Team 3," Naruto answered with a sigh. "He's normally not like this, I swear."

"Lee!" Naruto smiled as a woman with her brown hair up in two buns came over to them. "You ate my chocolate didn't you?" she scolded as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet.

"Ten-ten, my rose!" Lee exclaimed wrapping his arms around her.

A pained sigh left Ten-ten, but despite her aggravation she still smiled as Lee clung to her. "Come on you, let's get you back to bed so you can sleep this off. Sorry Naruto," she apologized as she led Lee through the crowd and out of the Mess Hall.

"I thought there wasn't any alcohol at this party?" Sasuke inquired walking over to Naruto and Gaara.

"He ate some chocolates Ten-ten had in her room," Naruto responded.

"Ah, I see," Sasuke sighed and grabbed a tomato sandwich.

Naruto regarded his best friend closely before frowning. "What are you doing over here?"

"Hiding from my mechanic," Sasuke answered instantly as he grabbed another sandwich. "She keeps trying to get me to dance with her."

"Then just dance with her," Naruto suggested. Sasuke shot him a dark glare, but it didn't faze him. He had been on the receiving end of his friend's glares for 12 years now; one more wasn't going to hurt him. "One dance isn't going to kill you Sasuke."

"It might," Sasuke responded sarcastically.

Naruto looked at his friend closely for a minute before smiling, a fun idea on how to tease him forming. "What, is the great Uchiha Sasuke afraid of a girl?" Naruto joked. "Or is it you don't know how to dance?"

Sasuke's glare turned menacing. "I do too know how to dance, and I'm not afraid of a girl."

"Then why not dance with her?" Naruto asked.

"Because I do not want too," Sasuke answered.

Naruto sighed, "You're hopeless. Even I danced with someone."

"I saw," Sasuke smirked. This was his chance to get a bit of revenge. "Going for Neji's cousin could get you killed."

Naruto eyes widened and he gagged on the egg roll he had been chewing on. "Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara asked patting his back.

"Yeah, fine," Naruto said with a weak smile to the redhead. Turning large frightened eyes to Sasuke he asked, "Hinata-san is Neji's cousin?"

Sasuke's look screamed _'What, are you stupid?'_ "You can't be serious?" he asked instead. "They have the same last name, their eyes are the same, and they have the same air about them. What more do you need to see the family resemblance?"

"Well I figured they were related, but I didn't think they were cousins!" Naruto defended himself.

"Actually, she's more like a sister to me."

Naruto stiffened at the sound of that smooth voice, a deadly chill traveling along his skin. Turning he gave the pilot who graduated a year ago his best smile. "Hey Neji, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Neji answered with his usual tone. "I thought I'd come over and greet our guests from Sunagakure," he turned his attention to Gaara. The others had vanished at some point. "I'm Hyuga Neji, welcome to Konohagakure's MMSS."

Gaara looked at the person before him with a bewildered expression. Naruto was sure that if Gaara had eyebrows one would be arched right now. "Gaara, and thanks," he finally said before turning to Naruto. "What's up with him?" he asked ignoring Neji's presence further.

Naruto watched as Neji's eyes twitched. Trying not to laugh he said, "He's from a renowned family, a blue blood, like this teme over here," he indicated Sasuke. "Just go along with it, I always do."

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke remarked.

"Teme," Naruto shot back.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

The party was still going strong when Naruto led the Sungakure people out of the cafeteria and to the dormitories. "Okay," he said as they rode down in the elevator, "The MMSS is separated into four decks. There is the First Deck, which holds the Command Room and the Bridge. The Council and Hokage's offices are also on the First Deck. Then there is the Second Deck, which contains the Docking Bay, Storage Bay, and Maintenance Hold. The Docking Bay is for the Starships, and so is the Maintenance Bay. The Storage Bay is pretty self explanatory. As mecha pilots, we really have nothing to do with the first two decks.

"The Third Deck contains the Mess Hall, Gym, a lounge, and the Dormitories. There are two levels of dorms, with a communal shower on each level. Don't worry, the female and male showers are separate. Dorms are given out based on either team number or position within the MMSS. The second level is for mecha pilots and mechanics, and the dorms have a number and a letter on them. Like my dorm is 9A, and my mechanic's is 9B." At this point the elevator doors opened on the second level for the Dormitories. Naruto turned right and led the way down the corridor.

"The level above us is for the members of the Starfleet who are on layover, and for the regular core members that are stationed on the MMSS," Naruto explained. "Okay, that just leaves the deck below us. The Fourth Deck is the deck dedicated to the Mecha Fleet. It contains the Hanger Bay and the Launching Bay. The Hanger Bay is where the mecha units are held while under repairs, and the Launching Bay is where they are kept when active and preparing to launch. So," he turned and smiled at the six people following him. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Yeah, how do we find our way around this place?" The one to ask the question was Matsuri, a girl with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. "I mean, without getting lost."

"There are display maps placed beside every elevator and stairway," Naruto answered.

"What time are meals served?" Baki, a tall man with his head wrapped in bandages asked.

"Hmm, breakfast is prepared early at 04:00, and goes until 08:00; allowing you to eat depending on your shift. Lunch, pretty much whenever you can make it to the Mess Hall to eat. And dinner is prepared at 17:00, and goes until 20:00," Naruto answered. "The Mess Hall is always open and does serve snacks for those who are on the night crews."

He waited for the others to process the information and for any other questions, should there be any, before turning and pointing to the dorms they had come to. "Okay so you are roomed based on team number. Each room is separate so don't worry about someone coming into yours," Naruto explained. "So according to this," he pulled out a list given to him and six ID cards. "Gaara, you are in 21A; and Matsuri is in 21B. Here," he handed them each an ID card. "Those will allow you to access your dorms and the other levels of the MMSS you have clearance for. Now, Kankuro you are in 23A, and Baki is in 23B. Temari, you are in 22A, and Yashamaru is in 22B." He handed each of them their ID cards and smiled at them. "Well that's it, have a good night."

Waving goodbye Naruto headed down the hall. He was exhausted and just wanted to lie down. He couldn't understand why his father had given him the task of showing them to their rooms. Was that really a job for a new recruit? Sure he had spent the most time on the MMSS compared to other graduates, but that wasn't any reason to make him do this! Surely someone on duty would have been a better choice. Yes, he didn't mind spending the time with them, but that didn't mean anything. Sometimes Naruto thought his father just liked making him do odd jobs like this.

'_Yeah, that's probably it,'_ Naruto decided as he reached his dorm. _'He's just targeting me because of all the times he got called to the Academy.' _Pulling his own ID card out, he swiped it, and stepped into his room. The door slid shut behind him and he went to his bed, flopping down on it.

"Aw, this feels so good," he sighed as he buried his face into the soft pillow. Despite just wanting to pass right out he pushed himself up, grabbed the alarm clock, set it, and stripped out of his formal uniform. He didn't even bother checking the drawers under the bed, or the closet for a change of clothes. Instead he just climbed under the blanket in his boxers and passed out. He would deal with the unpacking and all that tomorrow.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

It was a challenge getting from the Mess Hall down to the Dormitory levels, mainly because of all the people filtering in that direction. Due to the long line at the elevators Hinata chose to the take the stairs. As she descended the stairs she thought over what she needed to do tomorrow. The first thing was to run a full check on the Byakugan. Moegi and her had discussed it, and agreed it would be a good idea for them to go over it together. It would help them figure out how they work as team, but it would also give them the time to adjust anything that may need it.

After that she would have some free time before her first patrol flight. She could use that time to unpack and deal with other minor details. She was a bit worried about the patrol flight, but she had taken a look at the roster and the other pilots in her group were either experienced, or competent judging by the First Flight they had today. Remembering one name on the line up, she smiled. An image of blue eyes and blond hair drifted to the front of her mind.

'_He certainly is interesting,'_ she laughed silently as she reached the second level of dormitories. Walking down the corridor she headed for dorm 10A, stopping short as she watched Naruto enter his room, right across from hers. _'We're neighbors?'_ Her eyes widened as the reality hit her, a blush rising to her cheeks. _'Wait, of course we are. Get a hold of yourself_.' Rushing to her room, she glanced over her shoulder, pulled out her ID card, swiped it, and stepped into the dark room.

Turning the lights on she stripped out of her uniform, folded it, placed it on the desk provided with the room, went to the duffle bag sitting on the floor, and pulled out a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt. Slipping the night clothes on, she turned off the light, and slipped into the bed. Just as she was drifting off she remembered to set her alarm clock.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"Are we sure about this?" Minato asked as he glanced at a computer readout before him. "We can't move based on half information."

"I'm positive," the white haired man before him said. Jiraiya folded his arms in front of him and sighed. "Kirigakure has sent their two Cursed Nine units to the front lines."

"What about their ally, Takigakure?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya shrugged and leaned forward. He pressed a couple buttons on the keyboard, and called up some images taken by his Gamabunta unit. "I can't confirm the Nanabi's presence a hundred percent, but there is a unit present that fits its description."

Minato looked at the image displayed on the screen. It was of the back of a blue and yellow mecha. "The image is too vague," he finally said with a sigh. "If it was from the front we could check the breast plate for the crest to identify it, but from the back it's too hard to tell."

"That why I said I can't confirm it completely," Jiraiya said. "Once I return I can try and get a better view of it, but damn that thing was fast."

Minato perked up at that, "How fast?"

Jiraiya blinked, "Well, if I had to compare it to one of our own units, I would say as fast as your Hiraiashi."

"Really?" Jiraiya was confused by the look on Minato's face. The Hokage seemed happy to hear this news. Then again, he probably was. As a pilot he understood that the idea of finding another person of similar skill was exciting. "Sorry to send you back so quickly," Minato suddenly said. "I know it's hard on you and Tsunade-san."

"Don't worry about it," Jiraiya easily pushed that issue aside. "So, when do you need me to take off again?"

Minato pulled up a list of all outgoing starship and scanned through it. "Fugaku's ship, the Sharingan, will be departing in three days. I want your team and a group comprised of four other teams, of your own choosing, on it at that time." Minato quickly typed in the ordered and printed it out. Signing his name on the document he handed it to the white haired man. "I trust you can find suitable candidates between now and then?"

"Of course," Jiraiya smiled and took the document.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Terumi Mei frowned as she glanced at the surveillance photo before her. "Why am I only now being told about this?" she demanded of the boy standing in front of her. He was a nondescript soldier. He was just one of the many under her command, and most likely a new recruit judging by his age. If her guess was right he had been singled out to be the one to deliver this news to her due to his low rank, and girlish looks.

"I don't know," the soldier said saluting.

Mei considered the boy closely. Sighing she placed the photo of an orange and red mecha unit down on her desk. "Chojiro!" she called.

"Yes Ma'am?" a man asked entering her office.

"Get in contact with teams 13 and 26. Tell them to hold their present positions, and to keep an eye out. We have a bug buzzing around it seems," Mei said as she looked back down at the picture.

"Right away," Chojiro said bowing and rushing off.

"As for you," Mei turned to the soldier still standing stiffly in front of her desk. "What is your name?"

"Haku," the boy answered.

"Well, Haku, thank you for giving me this message. And now I have one for you," Mei leaned forward and smiled, "Tell your superior I want to see him."

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"Kirigakura and Takigakure have already started to move," a small old man said. He was sitting in front of a computer screen, the face of another younger dark skinned man on it.

"Then it's only a matter of time before Konohagakure and Sunagakure also make theirs," the image responded.

"Correct," the old man agreed. "So, Ay, how do you suggest we proceed?"

"Are you asking for advice Onoki?" Ay jeered. The old man bristled at the mocking tone in the younger man's voice. "Don't worry, I've already sent out Team 12."

Onoki smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I see, then we'll just wait to hear back from them."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)MMSS: Main Military Space Station**

**(2)Okay I'm making Lee a flirtatious drunk here because he doesn't know taijutsu in this universe, but I still wanted some of his strange behavior when drinking to show through, so I went this** **route.**

**My aim for word count for these chapters is 6,500 words per chapter. So the chapters will vary in length, but will never be shorter than 6,500 words, that is excluding the beginning and ending Author's Notes.**

**Voice: This chapter is boring!**

**Me: True, but I promise the others should be far more interesting. And the next chapter will have the more detailed description of some of the mechas.**

**Voice: Okay! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 3: Rising Expectations

_**Cursed Nine**_

**Hey all! I hope you've been doing well, and the holiday season has been treating you good. Oh, and an early Merry Christmas… to those that celebrate it. Happy Holidays to everyone else.**

**Plot Bunny: Hoshi**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Rising Expectations_

Naruto's alarm went off exactly at 05:30. The abrupt sound of a blow horn had the blond pilot jumping from his bunk and falling to the floor instantly. "Wha?" Looking around Naruto half expected to see a drill sergeant standing in his doorway, but of course it was just him in the room.

Though the lights were still off he could make out the basic outlay of his room. He could see the desk sitting on the wall near the door. There was the bed beside him with four drawers situated in the base of it, and there was a small closet on the adjacent wall. Each room had a small lavatory with a sink, mirror, cabinet, and a toilet.

Standing Naruto shut the alarm off. "What a way to wake up," he groaned.

Moving to the light switch, he turned the lights on, and started rummaging through his bags. He cursed and mumbled as he tried to find the items he needed. Finally finding them he let out a soft whoop sound, grabbed them, and went into the small bathroom. He set his toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash on the sink and set to getting his morning started.

His initial morning routine done, Naruto grabbed a fresh flight suit from the closet, some boxers and an undershirt from the drawers, picked up his shampoo and soaps, and headed out. He had to hurry up and shower early so he would have time to eat without having to rush. Opening his room door he came face to face with Hinata. Naruto looked her over, his eyes landing on the small bag of toiletries in her hands, and the fresh set of clothes draped over her arm. Continuing up, their eyes met, and they both blushed.

"Morning," Hinata was the one to snap out of the temporary moment of awkwardness.

Naruto wasn't as quick to recover, but after a while he bowed his head slightly and said, "Morning."

Without exchanging another word with each other they headed toward the showers. The walk was unbearably silent, so they were both relieved when the showers came into sight. Hinata gave Naruto a silent farewell and slipped into the women's showers. Naruto remained standing by the showers a moment longer than necessary before rushing over to the men's side. Muttering under his breath he stripped down, set his things in a basket, and rushed into a shower stall.

"Gah, could I be any weirder?" Naruto berated himself as he shampooed his hair.

"Depends, could you talk to yourself any louder?" Naruto blinked several times, before peeking around the wall of the shower stalls, and looking into the one next to him. "What are you looking at, dobe?" Sasuke snapped.

"You're up early," Naruto remarked as he moved back over to his stall and began rinsing out his hair.

"I'm always up this early," Sasuke responded as he shut off the water and stepped out of the stall. Walking over to a stack of fresh towels he grabbed one and dried off. "Why are you up at this hour?"

Naruto leaned on the door to the shower stall and grinned at his best friend. "I'm meeting with Konohamaru at 07:00, so I thought I'd get up early."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the blond before shrugging. "I see, is that why you were muttering to yourself?"

Naruto's face flushed and he ducked back under the spray of water, his back now to Sasuke. "I don't want to discuss my incompetence at dealing with the opposite sex."

That caught Sasuke off guard. "Anyone I know?"

"Nope," Naruto answered instantly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he got dressed. He thought about all the girls they knew, and the ones Naruto had shown a particular interest in recently. Only one came to mind. "So, you are interested in Hyuga Hinata." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

An abrupt sound of surprise came from Naruto as the soap slipped from his hands, and he shouted, "So what!"

"Nothing," Sasuke said as he moved to the door. "Just be careful."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke left. Turning off the water, Naruto stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, dried off, dressed, and after gathering his things left. As he walked back to his room he ran into Konohamaru. The mechanic looked like he was still half asleep. "Morning," Naruto called out to him.

" 'orning," Konohamaru yawned as he passed by the blond.

"Are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked, concerned for his partner's state.

" 'eah, 'ive me ten min'tes," Konohamaru mumbled as he slunk toward the showers.

Naruto watched on, his worry growing, but his stomach soon growled demanding he feed it. Rushing back to his room, he set his dirty clothes on the desk, and rushed for the elevators before the door to his room was even closed.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

As Hinata washed she tried not to think about the encounter. She had known Naruto was her neighbor last night, there was no reason for her to be startled about running into him in the morning. It was perfectly natural to see the people rooming near you off and on while off duty.

Still, no matter how much she tried to rationalize her embarrassment she couldn't deny she had felt awkward standing in front of him, her shower supplies and clothes in hand. From the looks of things he had also been on his way to the shower, which did help, but not completely. She didn't even understand why she felt so flustered. So he saw her, what was the big deal?

'_He's not just anyone, that's what,'_ she instantly answered. The blush returned to her cheeks with that thought. Shaking her head she tried to banish it._ 'No, I was just startled and caught off guard because I was tired!'_

As she fought with herself over the reason for her embarrassment voices drifted into the room, signaling others were also waking up, or getting off night-shift. Deciding she was finished, Hinata shut off the water, and left the shower stall. Instantly reaching for a towel, she wrapped one around herself, and used another for her hair. The women to walk in were all older, and mechanics. She only knew one of them personally, though she did recognize all of them.

"Morning Hinata," Ten-ten said as she spotted her.

"Morning Sempai," Hinata responded.

"So, you're Hinata?" a woman with brown hair and brown eyes said. She wasn't very big, but the look in her eyes caused a shiver to run down Hinata's spine. She was Anko, the mechanic for Team 8. Anko's gaze moved up and down Hinata's body, taking everything in. "You certainly are full figured."

Hinata's eyes widened, and a dark blush rose to her cheeks. She pulled the towel tighter around herself, trying to hide every inch of skin she could. It wasn't her fault she had more curves than the average girl.

"Stop it Anko," a kind voice chastised. She was Yuhi Kurenai. Hinata remembered her from the engineering class she taught a few years back. "It isn't nice to pick on the rookies."

Anko shrugged and brushed passed the black haired woman. "I was only stating a fact," she said flippantly. "I bet a body like that comes in handy when attracting guys."

"Like you'd care about something like that," Kurenai responded. "Or have you gotten tired of Shizune?"

Hinata chose that moment to tactfully slip out of the shower room. She dressed in the adjacent room, where you placed your things in baskets, then left. She made quick time to her room, and slipped inside without running into anyone else. Sighing Hinata went into the bathroom, and began to brush out her hair. She sometimes wondered why she had bothered to grow it out, it was always a pain to brush and braid her hair every day. Still, she did like how she looked with long hair. When it was out of the braid her hair reached down to her just above her butt, but only reached to her mid back when braided.

As she braided her hair she considered Anko's words. Glancing down at herself she frowned. What did having her body shape have to do with attracting guys? She wasn't even interested in gaining the attention of others right now. The image of a blond haired, blue eyed pilot popped to mind at the idea of attracting guys. His goofy, yet honest grin lighting up his face. Shaking her head she grabbed a hair-tie, wrapped it around the end of the braid, and left the bathroom. She had to eat something before going to the Hanger Bay. Going to the door, she exited her room, and headed for the stairs. She didn't want to run into anyone else.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto was sitting at a table with Sasuke. Of course he had twice as much food as his friend, but that didn't really bother either of them. They were use to each other's habits. As Naruto ate he talked, and Sasuke listened silently. Naruto knew he was listening because every now and again he would ask him a question and Sasuke would respond. Sure, most of his responses were brief and abrupt, but at least they were answers. The most others could get out of the silent raven was a grunt or something similar.

"Anyways Sasuke, what do you think the patrol flight will be like?" Naruto asked.

"Shouldn't be anything to out of the ordinary," Sasuke answered. "Unless someone managed to get through the barricade I doubt we'll see anything exciting."

Naruto frowned at that thought. "I guess you're right." Having nothing else to say Naruto began to look around the cafeteria. His eyes landed on Hinata walking in and going to the counter. He blushed and quickly looked away. He wanted to call out to her, but decided it would probably be better not to. He had already made a big enough fool out of himself earlier, no reason to add to his list of embarrassments.

"You alright dobe? You're completely red," Sasuke said leaning forward and touching Naruto's forehead with the back of his hand. "Hmm, you aren't running a fever."

"Of course not," Naruto replied and batted Sasuke's hand away. "I've never been sick a day in my life."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, a smirk appearing.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Then I guess it's true," Sasuke said, his smirk widening.

"What's true?" Naruto asked, his curiosity peaked by Sasuke's attitude.

"That idiots don't catch colds," Sasuke answered as he stood, empty tray in hand, and walked over to edge of the counter.

It took Naruto until Sasuke was done turning his tray back in before he got what his friend had said. "HEY!" he shouted and jumped up. "Not funny Sasuke!" The young Uchiha just laughed and waved as he left the cafeteria. Naruto cursed under his breath as he sat back down and set to eating.

After finishing his breakfast, he turned his tray in, and went to the elevator. He hadn't seen Konohamaru in the cafeteria, so he was going to check his dorm room before heading down to the Hanger Bay. He got to the elevator and ran into the very person he was looking for.

"Hey Naruto," Konohamaru smiled. "I'm just going to grab something to eat then I'll be down." He ran passed Naruto and toward the cafeteria.

The blond watched him go for a second before shrugging, and entering the elevator. He pressed the button for the Hanger Bay, leaned against the wall, and hummed to himself as it descended. He was glad that the MMSS's elevators didn't torture them with music, but then the silence did make for a boring ride.

The doors opened on the main level of the Hanger Bay, and Naruto stepped out. He smiled at the scene. People milled about, mechas were being transferred to either their holding positions or out to the Launching Bay, some mechas were under repair, while others were just getting regular tune-ups. Despite it being rather early there were plenty of mechanics, pilots, deck hands, and other personnel wandering around this level. There were no doubt double or triple the amount of people on the other Decks as well. Though the Mecha Fleet was considered the most vital for space warfare, it had very few people in comparison to the other fleets.

People were always milling about the large space station. The MMSS never slept. Of course that was intentional as they were the first line of defense for both the colony and Konoha's fly zone(1). If something happened at either sites the personnel of the MMSS were first to mobilize. It was also the main lay over point for the Star Fleet.

As Naruto walked down the cluttered and seemingly disorganized area he waved and smiled to those he knew. He was quick to get out of the way of people, and made sure to not linger in one place to long. Everyone was busy down here. He always enjoyed walking through this part of the MMSS. Seeing the different mechas, and how everything worked in the chaotic area always made him smile for some reason.

Coming to the holding area for Team 9, Naruto smiled up at his Kurama. Standing 16 meters tall it wasn't one of the largest built, but it was by far one of the most impressive in his eyes. Though many thought the mecha unit was just one shade of red, if one paid attention they could tell it was two similar shades of red. The under armor was slightly darker than the main armor. The body was the typical humanoid shape consisting of arms, legs, and a torso which held the cockpit.

The most unique thing about the mecha units though, aside from abilities and arsenal, were the head units and crest on the chest plate. The Kyuubi's head unit was similar to that of a fox's head in shape. The mouth even opened up to deploy one of its more deadly weapons, the Bijudama Cannon. The optical units were black in color. The second definable thing about the Kyuubi was the crest on its chest plate. The crest was in the design of a fox ready to strike, nine tails spread out above it. Like the eyes the crest was black, appearing as a silhouette.

"So, other than staring at him, what do you want to do?" Konohamaru asked as he walked up behind Naruto, startling the blond from his thoughts.

Naruto turned and grinned at his mechanic. "Let's see, check the forward thrusters, and do a complete check of all the systems before the patrol flight."

Konohamaru blinked a couple times before returning the grin. "Sounds fun!"

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata had finished eating her breakfast in relative silence. The outburst from Naruto had startled her, along with everyone else in the cafeteria at that time, but it hadn't lasted long. Now she was standing in front of her Byakugan unit. Standing 16 meters tall it was sleeker and lighter than the average unit. Built for speed the armor was specially tempered to still be strong, but light weight at the same time. Most of the unit was white, except for the chest plate, arm guard and shine guard sections, the hands, and the feet of the armor, and the wings of the head unit. The Byakugan's head unit resembled that of a bird's head, but in a more blocked form. One each side of the head was a wing, which acted as antenna and auditory sensors.

Her pale gaze moved to the chest plate, a smile gracing her lips at the sight of the crest emblazed in gold and silver on the right side. It was a yin yang circled with six kanji symbols(2).

"Hinata-sempai," Moegi called as she walked over to her. "Sorry I'm late."

"No, you're right on time," Hinata smiled at her.

Moegi returned the smile. Moving to the computer console at the base of the Byakugan she pressed a couple buttons and pulled up a readout of the systems. "So, where did you want to start?" Moegi asked.

Hinata moved to stand next to her and glanced at the readout. "Let's start with the neural systems, and work from there."

"Okay," Moegi nodded. Her fingers flew across the keyboard and began pulling up the data from yesterday's flight, and the initial settings programmed into the unit. As Moegi did that Hinata raised the platform to the unit's cockpit and entered.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Jiraiya frowned as he looked through profile after profile. There weren't that many mecha teams to pick from, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be bringing someone along that wouldn't be needed. He already had an idea for two of the teams, but he was still trying to work out the other two teams. "No helping it," he sighed as he stood. "I'll just have to go and talk to them myself."

Taking the stairs from the observatory level, where he had been, he walked down to the Hanger Bay and began to search for the first team he was still uncertain about. Heading straight to Team 5's docking area he was disappointed to see the unit wasn't there. Turning he headed for the elevator. Waiting patiently for the door to open he considered how he would present Itachi with the idea. He knew the man wouldn't be adverse to the mission, but he wanted to make sure he understood the premise. As the doors opened he also considered his final option for the team. Team 17 was still new, but the Kikaichu's specialty was scouting so it was the perfect choice. He was only worried that the pilot's lack of experience could be a problem.

The doors opened onto the Launching Bay and Jiraiya instantly spotted the two people he needed to talk to. Making quick time in walking over to them he called out, "Itachi, Shisui have a moment?"

"We just got back from a patrol flight, so yeah," Shisui said. "What do you need?"

"Minato wants me to take four teams out with me to the front lines and scout it out, would you guys be up for it?" he asked cutting straight to the point.

The pair exchanged glances before nodding. "Of course," Itachi answered. "What's the scope of the mission?"

"Surveillance mainly," Jiraiya said handing them each a print out. "I've confirmed two Cursed Nine mechas, and believe there's a third present as well. We're to enter the zone and survey any possible threats coming our way."

"Hmm, who else do you have in mind?" Itachi asked.

"Team 13, Team 9, and Team 17," Jiraiya answered.

"Two rookie teams?" Shisui asked, concern for the decision clear in his voice. "You think that's wise?"

"Team 17's purpose is scouting, and if we're going to be facing Cursed Nine units I'd rather have one on our side as well," Jiraiya explained. "Don't worry about Naruto, that brat was born to fly. He'll be fine."

"Have you spoken with them about this?" Itachi asked.

"Not yet," Jiraiya admitted. "I'm going to speak with Team 17 next, and I'll talk with Naruto after he gets back from the patrol flight later. Team 13's already aware of the situation. I was a bit worried about Sai, but Yamato said they'd be fine."

"I still don't like the idea of so many rookies going out like this," Shisui mumbled.

"It'll be good experience for them," Jiraiya reasoned. "Besides, we can't protect them from this war. They signed up for this."

"He's right," Itachi interjected. "And we all saw that flight yesterday, they'll be fine."

Shisui looked at the two pilots and groaned. "You're both crazy! All pilots are crazy!"

Itachi and Jiraiya laughed, neither able to deny that fact. It did take a slight lack of sanity to climb inside of a machine that could destroy your mind if something went wrong.

"Well, I better get going," Jiraiya said. "Make sure you read through that, and I want you up in the observatory room at 15:00 so we can discuss this in more detail."

"Yes sir!" both responded.

Jiraiya nodded and headed back to the elevator. He had seen Team 17's mecha still stationed up there, so he was hoping to catch them early. According to the roster Team 17 didn't have a patrol flight scheduled for the day, so he would be able to talk to them in length if need be.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto and Konohamaru had just finished with the adjustments when an announcement came over the com system, _"Teams 2, 3, 4, 9 and 10 are to report to the Launching Bay immediately. Repeat teams 2, 3, 4, 9, and 10 are to report to the Launching Bay immediately."_

"Well," Naruto grinned over to Konohamaru, "Let's go."

"I wonder what's up," Konohamaru mussed as they walked over to the elevator. Hinata, Moegi, Kakashi, and Iruka also joined them as they waited for the doors to open.

"Who knows," Naruto sighed.

"Morning Konohamaru, Naruto-san," Moegi smiled.

"Morning," the two said in unison.

The elevator opened, and Jiraiya stepped out. "Good luck," he grinned as he walked passed them.

The group of six filed into the metal box, and Iruka pressed the button for the Launching Bay. No one said anything as they descend a level and the doors opened. Minato was standing there waiting for them, teams 3 and 4 standing next to him. "Come with me," Minato instructed.

Obediently the group followed the Hokage to a section of the Launching Bay used for quick briefings. It wasn't much, just a square table off in the far left corner. The table top itself was a screen, showing a star map, fleet movements, and anything else that may be needed. Minato pressed a couple buttons on the console on the side and called up the shipping route for freight ships.

"We just got notice that one of our ships is being pinned by pirates in sector W8," Minato began to explain. "I'm reassigning your patrol group. You'll go and aid the ship. Escort it to the colony, and eliminate all hostile craft. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" they all responded.

"Good, I'm having the Byakugan, Chidori, and Kyuubi brought down now. They are ready to fly right?"

"Yes sir," Iruka answered.

"We just finished everything we needed to get done," Konohamaru answered.

"No problems with the Byakugan sir," Moegi responded.

"Good, get to your posts and be ready to take off," Minato instructed.

"Sir, yes sir!"

The group quickly scattered, and headed toward the holding section for their teams. As Minato had said the Kyuubi was being lowered down on the tracks from the above level. The Holding Bay and Launching Bay were connected by tracks and a retracting platform, allowing the units to be transferred between the two levels without having to move the units through the passageways, because they'd never fit.

Unlike the Holding Bay, the Launching Bay didn't have a craned platform to carry the pilot up to the cockpit. Instead there was a ladder that stood right beside the unit. As Konohamaru began the start up sequence Naruto climbed the ladder, and got into the cockpit.

"Activating trace system," Naruto called. The main power started up and the Kyuubi unit stood.

"All systems green, trace system connected," Konohamaru's voice came through the com system. "Waiting for takeoff order, remain on standby."

"Remaining on standby," Naruto confirmed.

As he waited he could feel his adrenaline kicking in, and his connection with the AI humming in the back of his head. The signal to launch was given and Naruto walked to the launching pad. One by one each mecha launched and entered the vacuum of space.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Jiraiya walked over to Team 17's holding area, and was pleased to find both the pilot and the mechanic hard at work. Well, he hoped they were hard at work; there wasn't much talking happening and most of the communication seemed to be silent. It was odd to watch.

"Aburame Shino, Udon," Jiraiya called as he reached them. The pair turned at the sound of the veteran pilot's voice. "I need to talk with both of you."

"Something wrong sir?" Udon asked.

"No," Jiraiya laughed slightly. "Actually I was wondering if you think the Kikaichu would be ready to go in three days."

"The Kikaichu is in perfect form," Udon said instantly.

"Great," Jiraiya replied.

"Why are you asking about the Kikaichu?" Shino asked.

Jiraiya couldn't help but grin. The boy was sharp, he'd give him that. "I'm leading a group of five teams, including my own, on a mission in three days time, I would like you guys with us."

"What does the mission entail?" Shino asked.

"Here," Jiraiya handed them each a readout, the exact same one he had given Itachi and Shisui. "The details are in that, and I'll be giving a more in depth briefing at 15:00 in the observatory room. But for now, all you have to know is it's a scouting mission."

"Understood," Shino responded. "We'll be at the meeting."

"Good," Jiraiya smiled. "I'll leave you two to your work then."

"Thank you sir," the two responded as one and turned around to face the console.

Turning from the two Jiraiya went in search of the final person he had to talk with, Minato. Having decided on his team he now had to report his choices to the Hokage. He didn't have far to go, because as he reached the elevator Minato stepped out of it.

"Just the man I wanted to see," Jiraiya grinned.

"Good, because I was looking for you as well," Minato returned with a smile instead of a grin. "Have you decided on the teams you want?"

"Yes I have," Jiraiya answered. "With your permission I would like to take teams 5, 9, 13, and 17. I'm meeting with them at 15:00 to discuss the details further."

Minato's eyes widened, but he nodded his head. "Interesting choices, but I can't fault your decision in picking them. Team 9 is on an emergency escort job right now, but he should be back in time for you to brief him."

"So, that's what the call was for," Jiraiya sighed.

"Yeah, but it's just pirates," Minato shrugged, "Nothing they can't handle. Besides Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma are with them."

"Those three would have been enough alone," Jiraiya commented. "Why did you send teams 9 and 10 along knowing that?"

"Experience," Minato answered instantly. "If the information you've gathered, and the intelligence delivered by the Suna teams is to be believed we're going to need them all combat ready sooner than planned."

"And the other rookies?" Jiraiya asked.

"They'll stay on patrol missions, and I'll fit them in here and there where I need them later on," Minato smiled. "That group was already scheduled to mobilize anyways, so it isn't a big deal. And the other team will have the experience of dealing with a shortage during the patrol, something that happens often during a mission."

"You are evil," Jiraiya sighed.

"I might be," Minato agreed. "Now, let's discuss this mission in further detail, now that I've read the Kazekage's report."

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"Kakashi, where is this freight ship supposed to be anyway?" Naruto asked through the com link.

"That's a good question," Gai piped in. "It should be here."

They had arrived at the designated coordinates, only to find nothing. There was no freighter, no pirates, and no mother-ship. The model of freight they were looking for didn't have a cloaking system, so there was no way it could be invisible, and unless the pirates disbursed it they should be able to see the energy trail of the ship.

"No, this is where the ship is going to come out of hyper space," Kakashi answered the two. "We arrived early. The ship should be appearing… now."

Just as Kakashi said it, a 300 meter long freight starship appeared out of an opened gateway. Right away the group took in the damage to the hull. Scorch marks from laser cannons, and indentations from shells could be clearly seen.

"What's that?!" Hinata asked. Hanging onto the aft of the ship was what appeared to be a small mecha.

"It's a modified robot suit," Asuma said. "Pirates obtain them and equip them with weapons instead of the tools they usually come with."

"But I thought robot suits weren't practical for space combat?" Naruto frowned as they closed in on the freighter.

"They aren't," Gai answered. "They can't stray too far from the mother-ship, which means-"

"Yeah, the main force should be on its way here now, and that guy is just a beacon," Kakashi filled in.

"Then let's get it off!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata was the first to reach the robot suit. As she went to disengage it, it opened fire. "Damn," she cursed and fell back a bit. After a quick check of her systems, she took a deep breath, and went in again. This time she was faster, using her unit's speed to her advantage, and distracted the pilot as Kakashi moved in as well.

"Hinata, get out of there," Kakashi instructed.

"Breaking off," Hinata responded.

As Hinata got out of the line of fire Kakashi pulled the Chidori's main weapon, a riffle, from his back, and took aim. Aligning his sights took but a second, and he shot an electric charge from the gun. As his unit's name hinted at, many of his attacks dealt electronic damage to the enemy, destroying circuitry and programming as it did so. It was especially devastating to mecha units' AIs.

The hit was direct and the robot suit fell from the freighter. The ship's own insulation saved it from suffering similar damage and continued on its path.

"Thanks for the help," a voice came over the com links.

"Don't thank us yet," Asuma responded as another gate opened, and a smaller ship came through. This one was only 100 meters in length, and was a modified mining ship from the looks of it. "Naruto, Hinata you two stay with the freighter."

"Roger," the two rookies responded.

"Kakashi, Gai I'm going to create a smokescreen, pick them off in that," Asuma said.

"Roger," the two responded.

The units moved into position. Hinata and Naruto moved to separate sides of the freighter. Gai and Kakashi moved to flank Asuma and waited for him to make his move. Asuma remained in place, his eyes fixated on the pirate mother-ship. Just as the bay doors opened and robot suits began to emerge he triggered his Futon's Ash Cloud. Slats in his chest plate opened up, and a grey smoke emitted from it. Working great as a smoke screen to blind optical units, the Ash Cloud also disrupted sensory abilities for mechas and robot suits alike.

As the pirates' systems began to malfunction Gai charged forward. As the Ash Cloud was a Konoha weapon the Konoha mechas were equipped to fight within it. Kakashi entered the cloud, remaining along the edge, and sniped off the suits that Gai missed. Gai, using his Hachimon's varying speed and strength to its utmost, engaged the enemy directly.

The Hachimon's hand sections were triple armored, allowing for continual strikes without damaging the internal structure. The elbow joints, knees, shins, and feet were also fortified. Gai used a range of martial arts abilities and controlled his mecha with practiced ease as he took out one suit after another. A kick to the cockpit of one sent it flying into another, a spark causing both to ignite.

"I'm moving in on the mother-ship," Asuma signaled.

"Roger," Kakashi responded. "Gai, how many left on your end?"

It took a minute, but soon Gai said, "I'm clear on my end."

"Then back Asuma up, I'm going to meet up with Naruto and Hinata," Kakashi instructed.

"Got it," Gai answered.

Kakashi broke out of the smokescreen and headed toward the freighter, which had done a good job in putting distance between it and the pirates as they fought. Hinata and Naruto were on opposite sides, and ends of the ship. Hinata being on the starboard side near the bow; and Naruto on the port side near the stern(3). As he approached he caught sight of a small figure descending from above Hinata.

"Hinata! Above you!" Kakashi warned.

Upon hearing Kakashi's warning Hinata glanced up, just in time to almost dodge an attack aimed at her head unit. The force of the attack hit her right shoulder, causing the joints to dislocate. Biting back the pain the feedback from the trace system caused, she reached for the laser knife strapped to her leg, and parried the next attack.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, stay on your side," Hinata answered as she pushed the robot suit back, and drove the knife through the main engine, eliminating its ability to move.

"Good work," Kakashi said coming to her side. "How bad is your arm?"

"I'll be fine. As for Byakugan, it's nothing that Moegi can't fix," Hinata answered. Despite her sincere reply it was obvious the feedback from the trace system was causing her great amounts of pain.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he thought about what to do. As he contemplated the next course of action a large explosion occurred behind them.

"What was that?!" Naruto shouted over the com link.

"The mother-ship is gone," Asuma answered.

Naruto blinked before laughing. "Of course it is," he sighed._ 'And probably in a million pieces,'_ he added to himself.

"Naruto, Gai, and I will continue on with the freighter. Asuma take Hinata back to the MMSS," Kakashi instructed.

"Got it," Asuma came up beside them. "Come on, let's go."

"Right," Hinata nodded.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"Hinata-sempai!" Moegi cried as she ran up to the Byakugan, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Hinata sighed as she got out of the mecha. "My body just thinks my arm is dislocated, nothing big. I'll be fine in a minute."

Moegi sighed, and nodded her head before rushing up to the Byakugan. Pulling out a hand-held computer she started running a full check on the unit and its shoulder. "Other than a knocked joint she's fine," Moegi said. "Should have her back up in no time. I'll put in the order to have the Byakugan moved back up to the Holding Bay for repairs."

"Thanks," Hinata smiled.

"Hinata!" the duel voices of Sakura and Ino pierced the air as the girls came rushing toward her.

"We heard you were hurt!" Sakura cried as she stopped at her side.

"What happened?" Ino demanded as she began to look her over.

"I'm fine," Hinata tried to sooth her friends' fears. "It was just a minor thing."

"Says the girl that was able to dodge a possibly damaging blow by millimeters," Asuma smirked down at her.

"Damaging?" Sakura and Ino blanched. "Are you sure you're alright?!" they demanded.

"Yes," Hinata responded.

"I'll be the judge of that." The group surrounding Hinata parted as a man with grey-blond hair walked over to them. "Hyuga-san, I'm Kabuto the resident doctor."

"Hello," Hinata bowed her head.

"Hold still," Kabuto instructed as he knelt down in front of her. "Look forward," he said as he held up a small light. Hinata did as she was told. Kabuto shined the light into each other her eyes individually, before making her following it back and forth, and then asking her to watch the light as he moved it toward her until it doubled. "Well, other than having very beautiful eyes, you're perfectly fine. But just to be safe, come by my office for a more thorough exam."

Standing Kabuto gave Hinata wink, grabbed his stuff, and left. Hinata, stunned, was blushing like mad. "Was he just flirting with you?" Sakura asked, a coy smile gracing her features.

"I think he was," Ino answered with an equally suspicious look.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

When Naruto and the others got back to the MMSS the news of Kabuto flirting with Hinata had already spread like wildfire. He heard it first from Konohamaru, who had seen the entire thing; then by Sasuke, followed by Neji, who was not happy about the rumor at all; and finally nearly everyone else he came across. To say he wasn't thrilled to hear this would have been an understatement, but he had no time to find Hinata and confirm the rumor, because as he was looking for her Jiraiya found him.

"There you are!" Jiraiya shouted as he spotted the blond in a corridor. "Just in time too, come on." He grabbed Naruto's hand and began to drag him in the opposite direction he wanted to go.

"Wha- Jiraiya, where are you taking me?" Naruto demanded.

"A briefing," Jiraiya answered.

"For what?!" Naruto shouted.

"A mission," Jiraiya answered again.

"Huh?!" Naruto was beyond confused at this point.

They walked through the passageways, got onto the elevator, exited on the Holding Bay level, climbed up the stairs to the observatory level, and walked in. Naruto wasn't stunned to see other people in the room, but he was confused as to why he was there.

Unlike during the Graduation Ceremony, when the room was empty, the observatory level had a large table, computer screens, and chairs in the center of it. Two sides of the room were windows. One side looked out to the Holding Bay, and the other looked outside into space. It was a simple set up, but it served its purpose well.

"Okay, as most of you are aware I'm leading a mission into the front lines in three days, and you are all on board," Jiraiya began in instantly. "I've spoke with all of you except for Team 9, but you two can catch up as I talk right?"

"Right," Konohamaru responded.

"Yes," Naruto answered, more out of habit then because he thought he could.

"Good," Jiraiya nodded. Moving to the front of the room he pressed several buttons that called up images on the screens in front of each of the people present. "Okay, these pictures were taken by me four days ago. Two of the mechas present are definitely the Sanbi and Rokubi, as for the other one we aren't hundred present sure, but the Hokage and I both believe it could be the Nanabi. Our mission is the check out the situation, affirm the presence of the Cursed Nine units, and report back anything that may be of assistance. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why are we here?" Naruto asked pointing to him and Konohamaru.

Jiraiya grinned, he knew that question was coming. "Well, if we are going to go up against several Cursed Nine units, I'd rather have at least one on our side," he gave him the same answered he did Itachi and Shisui.

Naruto gave the white haired man a skeptical look. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course," Jiraiya answered.

"Why do I think you're leaving something out?" Naruto's eyes narrowed on his godfather.

"Well, if you would just let me finish with the briefing you'd have all your answers," Jiraiya responded with an irritated tint to his voice.

A light blush rose to Naruto's cheeks, and he dipped his head to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry," he sounded like a small scolded child.

Jiraiya nodded and continued. "Okay, based on reports we received from the Kazekage, Kumogakure and Iwagakure have also begun to mobilize their forces, and are sending them to the front lines. So, our second task is to check out the military strength that each side possesses aside from the Cursed Nine units presence. Basically, we're the first line of defense this time. The information we gather could save lives."

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto slunk to his room, and sighed at the sight of all his belongs still in bags and boxes. He hadn't even gotten the chance to unpack like he originally planned. To top the day off he felt completely useless for not being able to do anything during the escort mission.

"Naruto-san," Hinata's voice drifted over to him from behind.

Turning, Naruto smiled over at his neighbor. "Hey, how's the arm?"

Hinata sighed, "I'm fine. The pain faded a long time ago, and there's no damage from the trace system. I went to the infirmary earlier and got a perfect bill of health."

At the mention of the infirmary Naruto was reminded of the rumor. "What is he like, Kabuto-sensei that is?"

Caught off guard by the question Hinata wasn't sure to answer. "Um… well he's nice," she finally said.

"I see," Naruto responded, with a sad tone.

"Naruto-san, are you alright?" Hinata asked. His behavior was worrying her. He was usually act so cheerful, so seeing him down, and showing it, was a bit disconcerting.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind," he finally answered with a fake grin.

Hinata almost called him out on the false cheer, but didn't because it was obvious he did have a lot on his mind. Plus who was she to know whether this behavior was normal for him or not? They just met yesterday. "Okay," she said instead. "Well, I'm going up to the gym too try and get the stiffness out of my arm."

"I thought you said you were fine," Naruto instantly responded.

"I am," she smiled, "But my arm is still stiff from being in one position for an extended period of time." Hinata turned to go into her room, when a thought came to her. "Say," she said turning back to Naruto, "Do you want to come with me?"

Naruto blinked, his mind freezing up on him. Hinata waited anxiously for him to answer, her heart thumping in her chest rapidly. As if he finally realized she was waiting for him to say something, he said, "Yeah, I'd love too."

"Great," Hinata beamed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(1)Fly zone: the part of space owned by one nation. Similar to a nation's air space which they control on Earth.**

**(2)The crest on Hinata's mecha is the Hyuga family symbol in the canon work, but not in this story.**

**(3)These are official nautical terms used on boats, for those of you unacquainted with ships. The Port side is the left side. The starboard side is the right side. The bow is the front. The aft is the back, also known as the stern (I used both terms in this chapter).**

**Oh my god! I failed terribly at that battle scene! I'm so sorry! I promise to make the next one better!**

**Voice: Why didn't Naruto fight?**

**Me: Because I don't plan to reveal the Kyuubi's abilities at this present time.**

**Voice: Okay, then when do you?**

**Me: I don't give spoilers.**

**Voice: Okay… then what's up with Kabuto?**

**Me: I do NOT give spoilers!**

**Voice: Then what will you say?**

**Me: … I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the terrible action sequence, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 4: Departing to the Front Lines

_**Cursed Nine**_

**So, Happy New, and here's the next chapter. Sorry it's late, but I'm coming down with a head cold, and it's hard to concentrate long enough to write long chapters. Oh, and I should mention this. This is NOT a Gundam crossover. Though I do take reference from other mecha animes the universe is of my own creation, and so are the mechas themselves. I'm just saying because I know a few of my reviewers have asked about it.**

**Plot Bunny: Hoshi**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any other mecha anime I may take reference from.**

_Chapter 4: Departing to the Front Lines_

Naruto glared at the screen before him. He was in his room, sitting at his desk. Since the announcement that he would be leaving on the Sharingan with Jiraiya and the others he had been going over the mission details. They had been in meetings off and on, some with Minato some without, and he was getting tired of going over the same thing over and over! He understood it was to make sure they all knew what the mission meant, but did they really have to spend over thirty hours of discussion on it before going out? Naruto didn't think so.

It didn't help that his mind was constantly preoccupied with that rumor. Three days after the event and people were still talking about how Kabuto had flirted with Hinata. Everyone was whispering about it when they thought Hinata wasn't listening. Unfortunately that only meant he had to hear it. The only positive thing about that situation was that Hinata always quickly shot down any possibility that something was going on between her and the doctor. Naruto had to admit that every time she denied it he was happy.

Still, the fact Kabuto did make a pass at the female pilot couldn't be denied. Too many people had seen it for it to be ignore. Then there was the fact Kabuto seemed to be bothering Hinata lately. He just wished he knew what to do about it. From the way Sakura and Ino were acting the past couple days they seemed to think it was Naruto's turn to make a move. The problem was he wasn't sure he was ready to do anything beyond just chat with the female pilot. His feelings for her were still unknown. Yes, he felt something for her. But he wasn't sure what that was exactly.

'_Ah! This isn't getting me anywhere. Concentrate, concentrate!'_ Naruto berated himself and turned his attention back to the text on the screen. It was a description of the mechas that would be going on the mission, and what they knew of the ones they would be confirming, and possibly confronting, on location. As Naruto skimmed the paragraphs about his crew mates' mechas he took note of both their defensive and offensive abilities. He knew a good deal about some of them already, Jiraiya's Gamabunta being one he had previous knowledge of, so it wasn't hard re-familiarizing himself with that unit.

It was the descriptions of the enemy mechas he really had to paid attention to. Though they had discussed the mechas and their pilots in great detail already Naruto wanted to make sure he knew what he would be up against. If Jiraiya's assumption was correct, and they usually were, than his Kyuubi unit would be the best chance they had at defeating the others should it come to that.

Unfortunately not a lot was known about the other Cursed Nine mechas. Even Konohagakure was still learning about the Kyuubi unit and its abilities. Still, the little bit of information they did have was appreciated in Naruto's mind. From the information Jiraiya had gathered he knew that the Rokubi was slow, but strong, and the pilot, Utakata, was a mystery. The Sanbi had above average speed it seemed, but again nothing beyond that was known. The pilot, Yagura, was also a mystery. Then there was the unknown mecha, the one believed to be the Nanabi. From what Jiraiya had observed it had great speed, possibly matching if not exceeding the Hiraishin. The pilot, Fuu, like the others was a complete enigma.

"Great, so basically we know nothing," Naruto grumbled. "How the hell am I supposed to prepare for this if I don't know what to expect?!"

Of course he knew the answer to that. He couldn't fully prepare. The only thing he could do was prepare for the worst, and improvise. Naruto's lips quirked up at that thought. If it was one thing he was good at, it was dealing with the unexpected. Maybe he was the right guy for this mission after all.

A buzzer went off in the room, signaling someone was at his door. With a sigh Naruto stood and opened it. "Hey Konohamaru," he greeted the mechanic.

"Hey," Konohamaru smiled. "Think we can run through some things before takeoff?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered and motioned for the younger to come in. They were taking off in six hours. The Kyuubi and other mechas had already been moved to the Sharingan, and they were to report to the starship two hours before takeoff. "So what do you want to go over?" Naruto asked sitting at his desk while Konohamaru took a seat on the bed.

"If it comes down to a fight between you and three Cursed Nine units do you think you can hold up?" Konohamaru asked, cutting straight to the point.

Naruto blinked several times, before grinning, and saying, "Hell yes! But I won't be alone. Jiraiya will be there, plus Itachi, Yamato, and Shino. I don't know much about Itachi and Yamato, but Shino and Jiraiya I know are strong."

Konohamaru nodded. Everyone knew of the veteran pilot Jiraiya's abilities. The white haired man and his mecha Gamabunta had brought about many turns in the war over the years. He had heard about Shino as well at the academy. The new pilot was said to be on the same level as Sasuke. "Another thing, I only have the specs from tests run by the scientists and the few flights you've had. What do you think Kurama is capable of?"

That caused Naruto a moment of hesitation. "Truthfully," he said, "I'm not sure what Kurama's limits are, but I'm positive he won't lose to those other mechas. He was the final one made, meaning he was the one made after all the glitches and kinks were worked out."

"Logically, yes," Konohamaru agreed.

"Don't worry," Naruto smiled. "There's no reason to get worried and stressed out before we even get there!"

Konohamaru regarded his pilot. He saw where he was coming from with that logic, but he couldn't help but worry. They were about to head to the front lines, with the possibility of facing off against two, if not three, Cursed Nine mechas. The mechanic didn't think anyone but Naruto would be at ease with this situation. Anyone else would be worried.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata smiled up at the Byakugan. All the repairs were finally done, and they could return to the patrol flights once again. Moegi had worked through the night to get everything finished by today. These past three days of being on standby really weren't doing any of them any good. Minato had ordered Hinata to help with preparing for the Sharingan's departure, while Moegi focused on the repairs.

Light colored eyes narrowed with the reminder of the advancing launch of the ship. Naruto would be on that starship, and he wouldn't be back for an extended period of time. He seemed happy to be going, though the preparations for the mission were taking most of his time so they hadn't had a chance to speak with each other. Hinata had tried to ask what the details were, but no one knew for certain. Not even the crew of the Sharingan knew why the mecha teams were on board. Rumors said everything from routine scouting; to them being a behind the lines attack squad.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered. She was worried for her neighbor. He hadn't been his normal self since that escort mission. He seemed distracted, and depressed. She got the impression even more when he was with her. Was it something she did? She couldn't remember doing anything that would make him upset.

"Hinata!" Sakura called and walked over to her. "So you hear? The Sharingan's departing in five hours. Team Nine is going to be aboard."

Hinata's eyes softened, and she looked away from her friend. "Yeah, I've heard," she answered, her voice near a whisper.

"Kabuto-sensei and you will have time together now," Sakura exclaimed excitedly. "Though what is that Naruto doing, taking off at such a delicate time?"

"It was an order," Hinata answered. "And I fail to see what Kabuto-sensei has to do with this."

Sakura looked at her friend, a confused expression on her face. "Seriously? Come on Hinata, you can't be that oblivious! Kabuto-sensei _likes_ you!"

Hinata winced away from the phrase. She couldn't deny that the doctor had been appearing before her a lot after her check up due to the dislocating of the Byakugan's shoulder. He also did make passes at her, but she had made a point to turn down them all or flat out ignore him. She wasn't interested in dating anyone.

"And?" Hinata asked her friend. "What does that have to with Naruto-san leaving?"

"Wha- Come on Hinata, isn't that obvious?" Sakura demanded.

"No," Hinata answered. "Anyways, I need to report the finished repairs of the Byakugan, excuse me." Turning from her friend, she walked down the Hanger Bay, to the elevators, and got in.

Leaning against the wall, she waited as the doors closed, and the metal box began to ascend. As she rose up the levels of the MMSS she thought about what Sakura was saying_. 'What does Naruto leaving have to do with Kabuto-sensei's annoying pursuit?' _she wondered. She couldn't think of any reason why those two completely separate issues would coincide with each other. Besides, even if Naruto wasn't leaving, she didn't plan to spend any unnecessary time with the doctor.

Lost in her thoughts she barely heard the doors chime, and open. "Oh, good morning Hinata-san." Lavender eyes opened to see sapphire blue looking at her. Naruto's trademark smile was in place as he moved to the other side of the elevator. "Heading up to the First Deck?"

"Yes, the repairs for the Byakugan are finished," Hinata answered.

"That's good to hear. But, why are you reporting it?" Naruto asked. Usually it was the mechanic that reported when repairs were finished.

"Moegi is exhausted. I told her to go lie down," Hinata explained. "She was up all night doing the final repairs to the circuitry boards."

"I see," Naruto smiled, "I hope she rests well."

Hinata nodded, and looked away. She couldn't get Sakura's words out of her head, and it was making the ride uncomfortable now that Naruto was in the elevator with her. A soft whistling reached her ears, and she glanced over to the blond. Naruto was looking up at the ceiling, and whistling some show tune. He seemed perfectly at ease in that moment. His body was relaxed, a smile in his eyes, and a happy sound coming from his lips. It helped to ease Hinata's mind.

"What song is that?" she asked.

"Hmm," Naruto stopped whistling and looked at her. "Something I heard on a commercial a couple days ago."

Her eyes widened and she laughed. It was such a random thing, but for some reason it made her happy. Was it because Naruto was the one who had whistled it? She wasn't sure, but it was nice.

"What? Did I say something weird?" Naruto asked.

"No, nothing," Hinata answered as she gained control of her laughter.

Before Naruto could say anything else the doors chimed again, and opened on the First Deck. "Well, see you later," he waved and headed toward the Command Room.

"Yeah, bye," Hinata smiled, and headed for the Bridge. Turning left she walked down the passage way.

Computer consoles in five semi-circular rows, radar display stations, large clear display screens placed in the four corners of the room and one in the center, and huge windows looking out into space made up the layout of the Bridge of the MMSS. On a raised platform the Hokage's chair sat overlooking everything. Hinata smiled and waved at the people she knew as she made her way to the starboard side of the room.

"Hyuga Hinata reporting on the completion of the Byakugan repairs," she announced to a man standing over a console.

Standing he turned and regarded her. The man had black hair, wore dark glasses, and had on a mechanic's uniform. He was Yamashiro Aoba, the mechanic of Team 1, and right hand man of Hokage Minato. "Thank you for the report," Aoba responded. "But why are you delivering it? Where is Moegi?"

"Resting, she was tired when she finished the repairs," Hinata answered.

"I see," Aoba nodded. "Right, I'll put you guys back on the active list. Though you probably won't have a patrol until tomorrow. Tell her to rest up 'til then."

"Yes sir, thank you," Hinata saluted and left. As she passed by the Command Room, she glanced up. Though the Command Room was above the Bridge, it was completely separated, and impossible to hear what was going on within. Large one way windows covered the entire front of the room. You could see out, but not in. "Good luck, Naruto," she whispered before continuing on to the elevator.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed, interrupting the meeting that had just gotten started.

"You alright, Naruto?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, fine," Naruto frowned. "Sorry about that."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and redirected the group's attention to the large monitor. "As you can see, over the last few days other nations have begun to send people to the front lines as well. We need to take this into account. We're not sure who has been sent as of yet, but we must be on guard."

Naruto looked at the new readout. Kumogakure had sent mechas, and a few starships as well. It wasn't confirmed yet or not whether one of their Cursed Nine mechas was amongst the group sent. Due to that the Hokage had decided to add another team to the group. Naruto glanced over to Kankuro and Baki. Team 23 of Sunagakure's people had been added to the mission at the last minute in hopes of evening out the situation should there be another Cursed Nine mecha present.

Upon asking why they weren't sending Team 21, Minato had explained that they shouldn't send both of their Cursed Nine units to the front lines yet. Minato was positive Naruto would be enough. And though he was glad his father had that much faith in him, he couldn't help but question his decision in this. Having Gaara there could mean the difference between getting pulverized, and just getting a few scratches. Still, he trusted his father's judgment, so there was no reason to argue about it.

"Kankuro, Baki don't be afraid to ask any questions between now and launch time," Jiraiya said. "We're all part of the same team on this, and will help bring you up to speed. Plus there will be the flight over to help us get to know each other."

"This isn't a vacation Jiraiya-san," Ebisu, Jiraiya's mechanic, spoke up. It was the first time he had attended the meetings, so Naruto hadn't noticed him until he spoke. "They should read the files in front them, and familiarize themselves with the information in it before anything else."

"Come now Ebisu," Jiraiya grinned, "What's the fun in that?"

"Jiraiya-san," Ebisu glared at his pilot.

"Fine, fine," Jiraiya sighed. "Please read the information in the file, then come find one of us!"

Naruto stifled his laughter at the irritated look on Ebisu's face. He didn't get along with the mechanic for Team 7 much, but he did find him hilarious when he got upset with Jiraiya.

"Is that all?" Itachi asked, cutting through the growing tension between the teammates.

"Yes," Jiraiya answered. "You can all go now. And remember, we leave at 12:00, but need to be on board at 10:00."

"Yes sir," they all said, before standing, and leaving.

Naruto sighed, and stretched. That was shortest of their meetings. Then again considering they were so close to launch time it probably seemed appropriate to keep the meeting short. As Jiraiya said, they had the entire flight over to get aquatinted with the new additions and information.

"Naruto!" Kankuro's voice drew Naruto to a stop. "Hey, mind if I talk with you for a minute?"

"Nope," Naruto answered with a grin. "What do you need?"

Kankuro returned the grin and said, "What do you think about this mission?"

Caught off guard for a minute, Naruto took a while to answer. "I think it's huge, and should be taken seriously," he finally said.

"I'm not a superior Naruto, be honest," Kankuro demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Honestly, I think this is a bit much for rookies," Naruto sighed and walked toward the elevators. "But what can I do about it? Both Ero-jiji(1) and Dad are expecting me to handle it, so I will."

"You rise to their expectations rather well," Kankuro remarked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Naruto shrugged. If Naruto had been completely honest he would have said he was nervous about the mission. Meeting his father's expectation in school were one thing, but in battle? He had frozen when Hinata had been attacked during the escort mission. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the real thing against trained mecha pilots.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto glanced at his clock and sighed. It was 09:30. He had thirty minutes to get to the Second Deck, and board the Sharingan. With a resigned huff, he picked up his duffle bag, slung it over his shoulder, and left his room.

"Naruto-san," Hinata called as the door closed and he turned to head to the elevator.

"Oh, Hinata-san," Naruto stopped, and waited for her. "Is something wrong?" he asked once she was within arms' length.

"Ah," Hinata paused, unsure of how to proceed. She had been thinking a lot about what Sakura was talking about, but still had not arrived at a complete answer. She did know that she would miss Naruto while he was gone, and had decided to tell him so. Now, faced with the person in question, she was uncertain of how to express herself.

"What?" Naruto asked after she had remained silent for a good minute and a half.

"Be-be careful, please!" Hinata stuttered. A blush rose to her cheeks, and she berated herself for falling back onto old habits. She hadn't stuttered in years.

When she didn't receive an answer from Naruto, she glanced up, only to be shocked by the expression on his face. His eyes showed surprise, but his face was candy apple red. Despite the oddity of the look, she couldn't help but find it somewhat endearing.

"Ah, yeah, thanks," Naruto mumbled. "I mean," he shook his head, "I will."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said.

Naruto nodded, and turned around. A bit faster than necessary, he rushed to the elevator and got in. He could feel the heat on his face as the box traveled up. He had thought his heart would explode upon hearing Hinata's softly spoken words. He couldn't help the smile that curved his lips at the thought of her adorable blush, and slight stutter. _'She's cute like that,'_ he decided.

The doors opened and Naruto stepped out. Grin still in place, he made his way toward the Sharingan in the Docking Bay. Unlike with the Maintenance Bay below, which was crowded with machines, cranes, and mechanics, the Docking Bay was rather barren. Only the minimal required ground crew filtered around. Most the people present were part of the Star Fleet, and nearly everyone was a crew member for one of the ships docked.

"What's up with the grin?" Kankuro asked as he came up beside Naruto. "It's creepy."

"Shut up," Naruto snapped, at the same time he tried to mask the look.

"Naruto, over here," Shino called as they grew nearer to the Sharingan. "Have everything?"

"Yep," Naruto answered his classmate. "You?"

"Yes," Shino answered.

"Say goodbye to Kiba?" Naruto asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"None of your business," was Shino's curt reply.

"In other words, yes," Naruto smirked.

He thought he caught a glare directed at him, but decided it was just his imagination. Shino always seemed so impassive, but he was glad he was coming as well. Being the only rookie team on the mission would have been really unnerving. Kankuro's team even had more experience than him.

"Have you seen Konohamaru?" Naruto asked after looking around and not seeing the mechanic.

"No," Shino answered.

"Great, where did that guy get to?" Naruto grumbled as he looked around again. They were supposed to be boarding in the next couple minutes, why wasn't he there yet. Just as Naruto was really starting to worry, he caught sight of the growing familiar mess of brown hair. A sigh left the blonde's lips as the brunet mechanic came rushing over to him.

"Sorry! I couldn't find my portable console," Konohamaru said as he reached him.

"As long as you're here," Naruto smiled at his teammate.

"Hey you lot, get over here!" Jiraiya's loud voice rang throughout the Docking Bay. Many stopped and glanced around, their eyes narrowing on the mecha team members.

Despite being closely related, and often working together, the Mecha Fleet and Star Fleet worked with very different standards. The Star Fleet was rigid and organized, having ranked officers, and definite positions. The Mecha Fleet had almost none of that. There were three basic roles: mechanics, pilot, and ground unit. The ground units were normally mechanics that weren't part of a team, and acted as aids and back up for mechanics that were on teams. Pilots and mechanics acted as a unit, with neither really having superiority over the other. Compared to the rigidity of the Star Fleet, the Mecha Fleet was seen as a disordered, undisciplined mess.

Of course that wasn't true. Just as the members of the Star Fleet went through extensive training, so did the Mecha Fleet members. The difference was that they didn't care for the formality of ceremony. And with the Hokage being a mecha pilot himself, they weren't required to adhere to most of them. Unless it was a formal inspection or event, then they complied to wear formal uniforms and act accordingly. Rank meant nothing. Position meant nothing. They were trained that everyone was equal on and off of the battlefield.

"They're just as stiff as always," Jiraiya sighed as the younger team members reached them.

"Jiraiya-san, we'll be on this ship for several days, do not aggravate them," Ebisu reprimanded.

"Right, right," Jiraiya assured the mechanic.

"Is this everyone?" Naruto turned at the familiar stern voice. Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku, stood before them in full uniform. The blond couldn't help but wonder how anyone moved around in those things.

"Yes, Captain," Jiraiya said handing a list of the team members over to him. "We'll be in your care for a while."

"So it seems," Fugaku sighed and signed off on the list. "Raido, Genma show them to their bunks."

"Yes Captain!" the two answered with a salute.

The group exchanged pained glances. It was obvious these next couple days were going to be very awkward.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata watched Naruto get into the elevator, a small smile playing across her lips. Once he was gone she turned, and ran into Neji. "I'm sorry!" she said, not realizing who it was. "I was distracted."

"I could tell," Neji responded with a frown.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata gasped and took a step back. "I thought you were on patrol."

"I was," Neji corrected. "I was just on my way back to my room, and caught sight of you talking with Naruto." His voice was accusatory as he continued, "So, what were you two talking about?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. She loved her cousin, as if he was her actual brother, but the third degree wasn't needed. "I was wishing him luck," she answered, her tone slightly guarded. "Why does it matter?"

Neji arched an eyebrow at her. He wasn't use to her being so forward when it came to people other than him. Despite growing out of her stuttering, she was still exceedingly withdrawn, or at least that's what he had thought. "Do you like him?" he asked, cutting straight to the question nagging him for the last couple days.

With her eyes widening, and a blush covering her face it was hard for her to deny it convincingly, still she tried. "We're friends! Can't I be concerned about a friend?"

"Friends?" Neji repeated with skepticism in his voice.

"Yes _friends_," Hinata responded putting extra stress on the word, hoping that would convince him. Despite her insistence it felt wrong to say they were just friends. But it was true, they were friends.

"And does Naruto see you as just a 'friend'?" Neji asked.

A slight pang greeted Hinata with Neji's words. For some reason she didn't want Naruto to see her as just a friend. "I think so," she answered, her voice lowering slightly, and her eyes turning downcast.

Neji's eyes narrowed on her. "You don't want him to though, right?"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Hinata asked, mentally kicking herself for stuttering again.

"What about Kabuto-sensei?" Neji asked, deciding to change topics. He could tell cornering her now wouldn't get him any answers. She would just withdraw into herself.

"What about him?" Hinata responded with a question of her own. She was getting tired of this game of twenty questions.

"How do you feel about him?" Neji restated his question.

"He's annoying," Hinata answered bluntly. It was the truth. His constant appearance at random times, and cornering her were starting to boarder on stalking. His continual comments about her eyes, looks, and voice were growing irritating. Unlike normal girls, she didn't find it flattering to be told those things. If all he saw was what was on the outside then how could he like her?

"I see," Neji sighed, "That's good to know."

That caught Hinata off guard. She had thought he would continue with his questions. "Um, why are you asking?" She was curious as to why he had started this marathon of inquiries.

"Just interested," Neji answered, before turning, and leaving.

Hinata stood in the hallways, confusion written on her face. As she watched him walk away, she saw him greet Gaara as the redhead came up the corridor. A frown marred her features as she watched the two talk in what might have been considered an amiable manner. As she watched them she tried to understand what Neji had been thinking while asking her those questions. She knew from experience that he only did things that were in her best interest, but she couldn't comprehend how any of the discussed topics related to her well being.

"Oh well," she sighed, and entered her room.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto, Konohamaru, Kankuro, Baki, Shino, and Udon looked at the room they were to share during their stay onboard the Sharingan. Three bunks, two high each, took up most of the room. Two small chests were at either end of each bunk. There was nothing else.

"You'd think with how huge this thing is they'd spare more room for sleeping quarters," Kankuro remarked.

"Agreed," Naruto said.

The Sharingan was 600 meters long, 200 meters wide, and 100 meters high. It was one of the largest Starships in the fleet. With the most advanced arsenal, and cloaking methods it was also the most formidable of all of Konohagakure's Starships.

"At least we aren't bunking with members of the crew," Baki said.

"Yeah, good point," Kankuro agreed.

"Where are the others sleeping?" Udon asked.

"Across the hall," Shino answered. "Seems like we're the uninvited guests."

The six sighed, and moved to the bunks. It didn't take them long to sort out who was going to sleep where, and to put their stuff in the chests provided. Naruto and Konohamaru had taken the left most bunk. With Naruto taking the bottom bed, and Konohamaru taking the top. Shino and Udon took the center bunks, Shino on top, Udon on bottom. Kankuro and Baki took the right bunks, and after a bit of an argument agreed on Kankuro getting the bottom and Baki getting the top.

Once everything was put away they waited outside in the corridor for Jiraiya and the others. It didn't take long, and soon the group was heading through the passageways toward the aft of the ship where the mechas were being stored. As they walked they received glares, nods, and everything in between. It seemed to be a pretty even split between the crew on who was okay, not happy, and neutral with them being on board. Not that they cared, they were there to do a mission and nothing more.

Reaching the launching deck, they located the mechas amongst the many gunships, and instantly set to checking them. They still had a while until lift off, and so they were going to take this time to get a few things done.

"What are you doing here?" Fugaku's stern voice drifted over to them. "I don't remember saying you could leave your bunks."

"Father," Itachi nodded to the Captain, "We're checking our mechas."

"That can be done after departure," Fugaku said.

"Fugaku-san," Jiraiya stepped forward, "Let's go over there and talk, shall we?"

Naruto watched on curious as the two walked away. He could imagine what it was Jiraiya was talking to him about. He was most likely reminding him that while he had command of the ship, he did not have command of them. They were a separate entity from the ship, and hence did not have to follow his orders. The mission was their top priority, and nothing more.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata sighed as she watched the Sharingan's takeoff. The estimated time for which they would be gone was two weeks, galactic time. As she watched the after-burn of the ship she considered what to do when Naruto returned. Despite the knowledge that she was already eagerly waiting for his return, she couldn't think of a single thing to do once he did get back.

"He's gone." Hinata jumped and spun around at the sound of Sasuke's voice coming from behind her. "So tell me, what kind of spell did you use on that guy?" he asked as he came to stand beside her. He crossed his arms over his chest and regarded her sternly.

"Huh?" Hinata was confused by that. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just, for as long as I've known Naruto he hasn't shown any interest in anything other than living up to his father and godfather's expectations, and the Kyuubi unit. So tell me, what did you do to make him ask me to keep an eye on you?" Sasuke asked, his tone just as confused as Hinata felt.

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand," Hinata said. "He asked you to keep an eye on me?"

Sasuke sighed and thought back to right before Naruto had gone to get his stuff to board the Sharingan.

"_Please Sasuke!" Naruto begged, his hands clasped together._

"_I repeat," Sasuke frowned, "Why do I have to keep an eye on Neji's cousin? Neji can do that himself. And it isn't like she's helpless either."_

"_Not keep an eye on her, just make sure she isn't bothered by anything," Naruto explained._

"_Isn't that the same thing?" Sasuke asked with an irritated tick to his voice._

"_Come on Sasuke, I'm worried," Naruto pleaded. "Kabuto-sensei has been cornering her lately. Just please, help her out if she needs it!"_

"That's what he said," Sasuke shrugged. "So, has the doctor really been bothering you?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't think Naruto-san noticed anything," Hinata answered. "Why would he ask you to help me?"

"That's what I want to know," Sasuke complained. "But considering he hardly asks me for favors, I can't really turn him down. So, if you do get cornered by that doctor, just come find me. I'll help you."

"Thanks," Hinata said warily. It was obvious he was only doing this because Naruto had requested it. Though, she was touched that Naruto had thought about her that much, and asked him to help her should she require it.

"Hinata!" Sakura's energetic voice filled the Observatory as she entered. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're here too."

"What do you need Sakura?" Hinata asked, hoping to stall any embarrassing actions from her friend.

"Oh, Kabuto-sensei is looking for you," Sakura said as she crossed the room, and latched onto Sasuke's arm. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, why don't we have lunch together?"

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura," Hinata called before she could answer Sasuke's question. "Why is Kabuto-sensei looking for me?"

"He wants to have lunch," Sakura answered.

"Sorry," Sasuke said detaching himself from Sakura. "But Hinata's having lunch with me."

Hinata glanced over to the Uchiha, but then she remembered what they had been talking about earlier. He was doing this because of his promise to Naruto.

"Is that so," Kabuto said walking into the room. "That's too bad. Then, why don't all of us eat together?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the doctor. Hinata felt herself frown. "Great idea!" Sakura cheered. "Come on!" She grabbed Sasuke's and Hinata's hands and pulled them along.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Sasuke had made it a point to place Hinata beside him when they sat down in the cafeteria. He had already committed himself to following through with Naruto's request, which meant doing everything perfectly. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't irritated with the way things had turned out. Naruto hadn't even been gone for five minutes and he already had to keep his promise. _'Damn, I shouldn't have agreed to this,'_ Sasuke cursed to himself.

"So, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto spoke up drawing Sasuke's attention, "I hear you're the top graduate from the Boy's Academy, congratulations."

"In overall scores maybe," Sasuke said, "But Shikamaru is the one that got the perfect score on the AKA exams."

"Ah yes, the Nara boy," Kabuto grinned. "He certainly doesn't seem like the type."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _'What is this guy getting at?'_

"Kabuto-sensei," Hinata's soft voice cut in, "Is there a reason you invited me to lunch?"

Kabuto smiled over to her, and Sasuke noticed Hinata cringed slightly at the look. "Why, I just wanted to spend time with you of course. You are very pleasant to be around, Hinata-chan."

"Thank you, but could you please stop taking such actions from now on," Hinata kept her voice polite as she made her request. "I find it troubling."

"Hinata," Sakura glared at her friend, "That isn't polite."

"No, that's quite alright," Kabuto responded. "I'm sorry if I have troubled you, but I will not stop inviting you either." Kabuto's tone dropped, "I like spending time with you."

"Excuse me, I've lost my appetite," Hinata said. She stood, picked up her tray, and walked over to the counter.

Sasuke sighed, and followed her. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Hinata answered with a soft smile.

"The one you should thank is that dobe, Naruto," Sasuke said.

Hinata's eyes widened, before a soft laugh left her lips. "Yes, you're right. I will."

Sasuke regarded the Hyuga as she turned her tray in and left. She was definitely different from the other girls on the MMSS, and he could see what Naruto liked about her. But he just couldn't understand it. Then again, he didn't have time for things like romantic relationships. All he cared about was his Susanoo. He had thought Naruto was the same, but it appeared he'd have to rethink his opinion of his best friend. Naruto obviously liked this girl, whether he realized that himself or not Sasuke couldn't say. _'Knowing that dobe, probably not,' _Sasuke smirked as he walked out of the cafeteria.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Stars seemed to turn into long white lines of light as the Sharingan flew by. Naruto watched in wonder as the different colors crossed his eyes. The only time he had seen space flight like this had been in the simulators at school. He had to admit, the real thing was so much more amazing. Everything seemed to be going by so fast, and yet he knew that the stars he was seeing were far away. Still, it all combined to make a beautiful sight.

"Naruto, I've got the initial readouts done," Konohamaru said as he came up to him. The brunet had been compiling all the data they had on Kurama, and trying to figure out what the best possible course of action was should they face another Cursed Nine mecha. "From what I can tell, the Bijudama Cannon should be able to fire at thirty percent maximum efficiency the first time, but don't go over that until we know for sure."

"Only thirty percent huh?" Naruto sighed. He had hoped Kurama's ultimate weapon would be able to fire at a higher output than that.

"Yeah, but we should be able to increase the output after the first shot," Konohamaru explained as he typed something into his portable console. "As for the other abilities, I can't get good enough readings to say whether they are combat ready. Well, all except the Kunai, those are in perfect condition. So if you have to fight in close quarters, you won't have to do it bare handed."

"That's a relief," Naruto smiled. The idea of facing veteran pilots with his bare hands was off putting. But, if he could use the Kunai, than he wouldn't be at a complete disadvantage. The Kyuubi unit came with six Kunai. They were specialized laser blades made specifically for the unit. Smaller than the average blade for a mecha unit, they allowed for extremely close quarters combat, without losing the advantage of having a blade in hand. "Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Jiraiya-san was looking for you," Konohamaru answered.

"What?!" Naruto shouted, gaining the attention of the crew members around them. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Oh man, he's going to kill me!" Naruto turned and sprinted down the corridor. "See you later Konohamaru!" he called as he ran.

"But, he didn't say it was urgent," Konohamaru said as he watched Naruto run. "Oh well." The mechanic shrugged, and headed back toward the Kyuubi.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"And?" Mei glared at the man standing before her. "Are you saying we know nothing about how that unit got passed our defenses?"

"Yes ma'am," the man answered. He had black hair, black eyes, and half of his face was covered with bandages.

"Zabuza, you are one of my top fighter pilots, and a great an asset to me, but," her eyes narrowed further on the soldier, "This information isn't acceptable. I want answers. Find out how the Gamabunta got through our lines. This is now your top priority."

"Yes ma'am," Zabuza saluted.

As he turned to leave, a thought struck Mei. "Oh, and take this guy with you," she handed him a picture. "You should find him useful as a copilot."

"His name?" Zabuza asked as he looked at the picture of the effeminate looking soldier.

"Haku," Mei answered.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Ay read through the latest report from Yugito Nii, the pilot of the second Cursed Nine mecha, the Nibi. According to her there wasn't any trace of any Konohagakure units in the area at present, but that didn't mean they weren't any on the way. Reports verified that the Sharingan had left Konohagakure's MMSS earlier. It was only a matter of time before it arrived on scene.

"Mabui," Ay called.

"Yes?" A woman with dark skin, blonde hair, and a reserved demeanor about her walked into the room.

"Tell Bee to remain on standby," Ay said. "He might be going to the front lines sooner than planned."

"Yes sir," Mabui bowed and left to deliver the order.

Ay sighed and glanced out the window of his office. "Things are starting to move once again. Who will be the victor this time?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Ero-jiji, basically means perverted old man. Ero-sennin didn't seem appropriate, so I used this instead.**

**This just barely meets the word limit I set for these chapters! So, Naruto is on his way, and so are other Cursed Nine mechas! Next Chapter: **_**A Greeting in Battle**_**!**

**Voice: Kabuto's creeping me out.  
Me: Don't care. He has his purpose.  
Voice: To be weird?  
Me: Well, that and other things.  
Voice: What other things?  
Me: You know I won't answer that question.  
Voice: Fine, fine. Anyways, please review and tell her what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 5: A Greeting in Battle

_**Cursed Nine**_

**Okay, so I'm going to be moving the updates for this from Saturday to Sunday. **

**Plot Bunny: Hoshi**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other mecha anime I may take reference from.**

_Chapter 5: A Greeting in Battle!_

Hinata panted as she reached for her towel and patted her face. Hoping to get her mind off everything to do with men, especially Kabuto-sensei, she had gone to the gym. After nearly three hours of working out in a fight simulator she was now completely exhausted. Her muscles were wonderfully sore, and her mind was clear. It was hard finding a sparring partner amongst her friends, as most couldn't keep up with her, so she was thankful for the simulator. It made keeping up on her martial arts so much easier. She only wished it generated the impact felt when struck back instead of just having the lens turn red.

"You look worn out." Hinata turned around, and smiled at the red haired woman standing behind her. "If I'd known you were looking for a sparring partner I would have volunteered," Kushina said.

Hinata's pale eyes widened as the invitation sunk in. "Really?" she asked, perhaps more hopeful than was appropriate. She didn't care though, her idol had just offered to spar with her! She couldn't believe it.

Kushina smiled, and Hinata couldn't help but notice how similar it was to Naruto's. "Yeah of course," she answered. "So next time you're in need of one, instead of the computer, come find me. I'll give you a work out!"

Hinata's entire face lit up with the confirmation of the invitation. "I will! Thank you Kushina-sempai," she said, bowing deeply.

The redheaded pilot's eyes widened before she burst out laughing. Startled, Hinata looked up. "Naruto said you were a formal one, but I hadn't expected you to be that formal," Kushina managed to say as she tried to control her laughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hinata said as she straightened up. The mention of Naruto reminded of her of the fact he wasn't there anymore. She had initially thought to invite him to spar, but of course couldn't. The thought caused a small tightening in her chest.

"No, don't be," Kushina waved the issue aside, and wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulder. "So, how about you and I get something to eat? We female pilots have got to stick together around here."

She couldn't believe it! Not only did Kushina suggest they spar together in the future, but she was inviting her to eat. Hinata couldn't remember a day in her life she had been more excited. "Okay," she answered. "But first I need to shower," she said with a blush.

Kushina blinked before laughing again. Hinata again noticed a similarity between the woman and her son. It was funny though, despite the obvious similarities, she couldn't seem to think of Naruto as just Kushina and Minato's son anymore. Maybe it was because she had gotten to know him in these last few days. "Well hurry it up then! I'm going to go find Temari. Meet you in the cafeteria."

"Right!" Hinata responded with a smile and darted off toward the elevator.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto frowned at the white haired man before him. "Come again?" he drawled. He hoped he had heard wrong. Of all the reasons Jiraiya could have called for him, this had to be some kind of prank. There was just no way he was being pulled from his actual duties to deal with this.

"You are to eat dinner with Captain Uchiha in my place tonight," Jiraiya restated his earlier comment.

Taking a deep breath, the blond tried to calm himself. It wasn't easy, especially considering how well he knew Jiraiya, and hence had an idea of why he was being instructed to do this. "Why do I have to be the one to eat with Fugaku-san? Would Itachi and Shisiu be a better choice, considering their relation to the man?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "Yes, normally, but not this time. You're going to stand in for me."

Naruto's patience with his godfather and superior were quickly fleeing. He didn't want to do this. "I repeat, why do I have to eat with him?" he snapped.

"You're the son of the Hokage," Jiraiya stated.

Naruto blinked. What did that have to do with this? "So what?" he growled. "What does who my dad is have to do with who I eat with?"

Jiraiya sighed. He knew the boy could be thick headed, but this was pushing the limits in his opinion. "Look Naruto, as the son of our Hokage you are expected to do things others aren't. Having dinner with Captain Uchiha is just one of those things."

"I disagree," Naruto grumbled. If anything being Minato's son should mean he could get out of these things in his opinion. Besides, he hated these kinds of situation; ones when he had to stand on ceremony and act like he cared what the other people at the table were saying.

"You're going, that's an order!" Jiraiya finally declared. He knew Naruto couldn't refuse if he stated it like that. As the one in charge of the mission he, for now at least, out ranked him.

Naruto's face turned red with restrained anger. He really didn't want to do this. Raising his hand, he saluted Jiraiya, and bit out, "Yes sir." Turning on his heel, he stomped down the corridor.

Fuming mad, Naruto made his way to the Kyuubi unit. He didn't care what that lazy, perverted, ego-centric, old fart said, this had nothing to do with his parental lineage! All it had to do with was Jiraiya shirking his responsibilities, again! How Naruto wished he could call Tsunade-baa-chan and tell her what the ero-jiji was up to. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen, as all communications were on black out as they traveled to the enemy's lines.

Sighing Naruto slumped against his mecha. He was starting to question his decision in agreeing to take this mission. Then again, he really hadn't been given a choice. He was just told he was on the team, and that was that. He understood why they wanted him on the team, but that didn't mean he had to sit through boring ass dinners! He was partly shocked Jiraiya hadn't said it was because he was the Kyuubi's pilot.

'_It was probably his next option,'_ Naruto thought bitterly as he tilted his face up toward the head unit. He couldn't see it from his vantage point at the foot, but he knew it was there. "Sorry to come see you like this Kurama," he sighed to the mecha. Of course he didn't receive an answer, as the Kyuubi's main power supply was disabled at the moment. "Well," Naruto pushed off of the unit's foot, and waved as he walked back down the corridor, "Better get ready."

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata had showered in excitement, and quickly dressed. She wanted to ask Kushina some questions in regards to piloting, training exercises, and Naruto. A blush crept to her cheeks as she brushed her hair with the thought of the blond rookie pilot. Naruto, unlike the other guys, didn't treat her like the rare jewel amongst everyone else. He treated her like he would anyone else, a friend, an equal, a fellow pilot. For that she was thankful. It was never awkward around him. Sure some of their moments together did tend to drift and become silent, but she never truly felt the need to end the moment. Being with Naruto was easy, but confusing as well. He obviously sparked emotions within her she wasn't use to, and she still hadn't been able to get a grasp on them.

'_Don't rush it,'_ she told herself as she braided her hair. _'I've only known him for half a week. I'm sure I'll figure it out as we get to know each other better.'_

With the reassuring thought, Hinata grabbed her things, and headed for her room. She waved at the people in the halls, and greeted the ones that she knew personally. She still didn't know everyone, and she suspected she never would learn everyone's names. There were just too many people on board the MMSS to learn all of their names. Reaching her room, she swiped her ID card through the lock, and stepped inside when the door slid open. Setting her things in her bathroom, she quickly checked her messages on her small laptop, smiling at the one from her sister, marked the ones that needed to be read later, and headed out.

"Hinata-san," Moegi called as she came out of her room next to Hinata's. "I'm sorry for falling asleep like that."

Hinata smiled, and said, "No it's completely alright. You were tired and needed the rest."

A soft blush rose on Moegi's face, and she nodded her understanding. "Are you headed somewhere?"

"Yes, the cafeteria," Hinata answered. "You?"

"The showers," Moegi responded. "I didn't take one before passing out."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Hinata said, and waved as she headed toward the stairs. She had grown accustomed to walking up and down the relatively quiet passageways over the last half a week, especially when she didn't want to run into others.

Reaching the level with the cafeteria, she opened the door, and walked out into the corridor. Glancing down the hallway, she spotted Kushina and Temari in the lounge just across from the Mess Hall. A smile in place, she made her way over to the two women.

Kushina spotted her as she approached and smiled. "There you are! I thought we would have to look for you," she joked as Hinata came to stand beside them.

"Sorry, I ran into Moegi on my way up," Hinata explained.

"Then it can't be helped," Temari said. "She's your mechanic right?"

"Yes," Hinata answered.

"Are you two getting along okay?" Kushina asked, concern showing through in her voice. Hinata looked to the woman she had idolized for so long. With the emotion showing on her face it was obvious the woman was mother.

"Yes we are," Hinata smiled. "Moegi is wonderful, and we work well together."

Kushina nodded. "That's good. Sometimes you never know when trying to make a new team."

"You would know best, wouldn't you Kushina-chan," Tsunade said walking over to them. Hinata and Temari gaped as the busty blond woman grinned at the redhead. "If I remember right your first mechanic had to be relieved of his station because of a disagreement was it?"

"You could call it that," Kushina smiled. "Anyways, will you be joining us for dinner, Tsunade-san?"

"Sure," Tsunade agreed. "That is if it won't cause too much shock to their systems," she indicated the still stunned duo standing next to them. Tsunade was the equivalent of a living legend, on par with Jiraiya. Young girls everywhere strived to be like her. Some men even idolized her for her ability to pilot her Katsuyu so flawlessly.

"Oh, they'll be fine, right girls?" Kushina gave them a pointed look as she smiled at them. Hinata wasn't sure how she managed to pull off such an expression, but it was affective enough to snap them out of their shock.

"Yes of course," they said in unison.

"There you see," Kushina smiled at Tsunade.

The older woman smiled back, "Then I guess I will join you. We female pilots need to stick together after all."

Hinata frowned slightly at the phrase, recognizing it as the same one that Kushina had used earlier. Shrugging the thought aside as just a popular saying between the two veterans, she followed them into the Mess Hall, and into line. As they stood in line Hinata wasn't oblivious to the many looks they were receiving. Nearly everyone stopped, turned, or looked up to get a glimpse of the four women standing together. It wasn't everyday you saw all four active female pilots together after all, and many were wondering what had brought them together.

"Stop staring!" Kushina growled at everyone in the large room.

With the warning from the redhead, the attending people returned to what they were doing. Hinata looked at Naruto's mother, a new found respect for her growing. She wished she could get people to stop staring at her like that. Maybe she just needed to be more forthright like Kushina. Hinata doubted she would ever be able to call people out like that though, it just wasn't in her nature.

"Hey Hinata," Temari called, gaining her attention. "You've been spending a lot of time with Naruto, right?"

The young Hyuga was acutely aware of both Tsunade and Kushina looking at her and waiting for her answer as well. "Yes, we go to the gym together sometimes and talk. We often run into each in the halls because our rooms are across from each other."

Temari smiled, and folded her arms across her stomach. "So, do you like him?" she asked the question casually, but it still didn't seem like something you would normally ask, especially not in front of the person in question's mother!

"Ah, well I think he's a good friend," Hinata answered honestly. As she had explained to her cousin, they were friends, and nothing more.

Temari nodded, "I see."

"I'm glad my boy has been able to get along so well with others," Kushina cut into the conversation. "But if he ever gets out of line don't be afraid to give him a good smack."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh no, I couldn't do that. Besides, Naruto-san is always so nice to me." A blush dusted her cheeks as the three other men looked at her suspiciously. "I mean, he even asked Sasuke-san to keep an eye on me while he's away."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Why would he do that?" she asked.

"Um, because Kabuto-sensei has been bothering me," Hinata whispered. "But it's alright, he hasn't done anything," she quickly added. She didn't want to cause any trouble, and Kabuto hadn't done anything that could be considered as anything more than shameless flirting.

"Well, you just let us know when it becomes something," Kushina said. "Minato doesn't stand for sexual harassment."

Hinata couldn't respond, so she just nodded her head.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto sighed, and fidgeted with his collar. He was wearing his formal uniform, and had slicked back his hair. He really hated dressing formally. He always thought he looked like a pin up for the military when he did. He much preferred the regular flight suits he wore. They were so comfortable compared to these overly stiff white things.

"Are you going to be alright?" Itachi asked as he walked into the barracks.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke's brother. "If you see a body flying out in space it's me trying to escape," he joked.

Itachi laughed and walked over to him. "Just remember you don't have to speak unless spoken to. Keep your answers short. And try not to anger anyone," he stressed the last point.

"Right, that should be as easy as dismantling the thruster engine on a G9 mecha," Naruto frowned. The G9 mecha was the newest model, standing for Generation 9. They were the most advanced models yet, other than the Cursed Nines, so dismantling any part of them wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

Itachi's lips quirked up. He wasn't as attached to Naruto as his brother seemed to be, but he did find the blond endearing at some points. "Well if you approach tonight like you would an engine than I doubt you'll have any problems," he advised.

Naruto frowned, that didn't really help him. Then a thought occurred to him, "Why are you giving me advice Itachi?"

"Sasuke requested I make sure you don't mess up and come back in one piece," Itachi answered with a smile. "I figured this was part of filling that request."

"Remind me to thank him by kicking his ass when we get back," Naruto grumbled.

"I'll help," Itachi said.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya sighed as he looked into the room and spotted his godson. "What are you doing? Get to the Mess Hall now!"

Naruto shot the white haired pilot a dark look, before sighing, and walking toward him. "I know, I know. You didn't have to come get me," he complained as he walked out of the room and down the hall. "I just have to eat with them tonight right? Nothing else?"

"Correct," Jiraiya confirmed.

"Fine," Naruto responded, and, after taking a deep breath, headed for what was probably going to be a very boring night.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

He was right, it was boring. All they talked about where politics, ship flight patterns, and the goings on of the war. Sure Naruto understood the reason for keeping up on such topics, but that didn't mean he wanted to talk about it during his meals. This was a time to relax and get the day off of one's mind, or at least that was what he had always been told.

"Naruto-san, what do you think about this preemptive movement?" one of the officers asked. Naruto couldn't remember his name for the life of him.

Still, he smiled, and said, "I think our Hokage is trying to push forward and show that we aren't going to just sit back and let them do what they want."

The officer considered his words, and asked, "As Minato-sama's son, do you agree with him sending rookies on this mission?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He could tell a political insult when he heard one, and this man was subtly insulting his father's choices. "Actually, from my understanding, Father allowed Jiraiya to pick the members for the mission, and only provided the means of transport, namely the Sharingan. So it wasn't Father's choice to send rookies to the front lines, but Jiraiya's," he answered, his smile still in place.

"Still, Minato-sama had to sign off on it," the officer continued.

"That's enough," Fugaku cut off whatever Naruto may have said in return. "It isn't fun to watch you bait him. Besides it won't work," the older Uchiha turned calculating brown eyes to Naruto, "He's been far too well trained to rise to such taunts."

Naruto smirked and returned to his meal. Seemed Sasuke's father hadn't completely ignored his existence over the years. He was a bit pleased to know he had left some kind of impression on the stoic captain.

As Naruto brought his fork to his lips a blast rocked the ship, sending him harshly against the table. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"Captain, we've been hit on the starboard side," a soldier announced as he ran over to them.

"How?" Fugaku demanded. "We should still be in Hyper Space."

"ES missiles Sir," the soldier answered.

"Get us out of here," Naruto spoke up.

"What?" Fugaku asked looking over to Naruto.

The blond rolled his eyes. "ES missiles can only be fired by a mecha, and only if they have the energy signature of the ship to track the target. To avoid it we need to leave Hyper Space. Let us handle the sniper," Naruto explained, a grin spreading his face. A fight was just what he needed to relieve the stress the dinner had caused.

Fugaku regarded Naruto for a moment before nodding. Turning back to the soldier he ordered, "Drop us out of Hyper Space. Confirm our location. And report back to me. I'm heading to the bridge," he said standing. "Naruto, you and the other mecha pilots-"

"He's already gone sir," the soldier said pointing to Naruto's back as he raced out of the Mess Hall and down the corridor.

A grin spilt Naruto's face as he dodged deck hands, fighter pilots, and gunmen as he raced to his mecha. He wasn't happy about the ship being attacked. No, that was actually a bad thing as it meant that their location had been compromised. What Naruto was happy about was getting out of that ever boring dinner. One more snide remark about his dad and he would not have been held accountable for what happened.

"Naruto!" the blond turned to see Kankuro running up alongside him. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"ES missiles," Naruto answered as they broke into the hanger and ran toward the area holding their mechas. They spotted Jiraiya already getting ready. "What's your orders?" Naruto asked as they came to stop beside him.

Jiraiya glanced at the two, pointed to their units, and said, "Get in. We're going to greet our new friends."

Naruto and Kankuro smirked, saluted, and headed for their stations. Konohamaru was already present and had the cockpit hatch open. Naruto didn't have time to change out of his formal uniform, so he just removed the jacket, and tossed it on a set of tools off in the corner. Climbing up the ladder, he got in, and they started Kurama up.

Just as they had began the initiation sequence Fugaku's voice came over the ship's intercom, _"All hands prepare for battle. We're dropping out of Hyper Space in sixty seconds. Repeat, all hands prepare for battle."_

"_You heard the Captain,"_ Jiraiya's voice came through the mechas' intercoms.

Naruto smiled, and stood up. The connection between him and the AI hummed in the back of his mind as he waited for the ship to drop out. He was determined to not have a repeat performance of last time. This time he would be useful to the mission, and not freeze up.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata laughed as Kushina told an old story from when she had been at the academy. She found the fact they had similar experiences going through school very interesting. Maybe it was because they were both the only female pilots of their generation at the time. She had even grown accustomed to having Tsunade there as well. The older woman wasn't nearly as intimidating as she seemed once she got to know her. Temari, despite her tomboy personality, seemed to be enjoying the effeminate conversation.

"This is rare," Hinata tensed at the sound of Kabuto's voice from behind her. "We normally don't get the pleasure of all four female pilots at once. What's the occasion?"

Temari looked up at the framed gaze of the doctor. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. When Kabuto didn't respond she sighed. "We're having dinner."

Tsunade snickered at the young woman's response. Kushina tried really hard not to let on that she found the situation hilarious. Hinata smiled at the other woman's words, thankful she had said something.

"I can see that," Kabuto replied with a carefree tone. "But why are you all eating together? You've been eating with Shikamaru-san lately haven't you Temari-san?"

"Really?" Kushina grinned over to the younger blond girl.

A blush dusted Temari's cheeks and she looked away from the prying gaze of the redhead. "He's a great shogi player," she mumbled.

Kushina and Tsunade exchanged knowing glances. "That he is," Kushina said, dropping the subject for now.

"Hinata-san, I couldn't find you earlier," Kabuto turned his attention to her, causing her to shiver slightly with discomfort.

"I was training," Hinata answered the question before he could ask it. She wanted to say she was avoiding him, but her upbringing wouldn't allow for her to be rude to a senior.

"Oh? If you need a sparring partner I would be more than ha-"

"No thank you," Hinata cut his words off. She didn't want to spend time alone with him, especially during an activity that allowed for physical contact. "I already have other invitations, so there is no need to worry yourself."

Kabuto's smile fell a bit, but he quickly recovered and said, "Is that so. Well than it can't be helped. Good night ladies." With that he excused himself, leaving them alone.

Temari, Tsunade, and Kushina watched him go with narrowed eyes. Hinata didn't bother watching; instead she concentrated on her food. Despite not looking at them, she knew the second their attention transferred to her. She squirmed in her seat under the scrutiny of their gazes.

"What was that about?" Temari was the one to break the silence between them.

Hinata hesitated. She didn't know how to answer that. "Seems to me that our resident doctor has been bothering you more than you let on," Kushina drawled.

"Its fine," Hinata whispered.

The other three looked at her. It was easy to tell she was uncomfortable with the attention Kabuto was giving her. But, his actions weren't anywhere in the realm of harassment, so they couldn't do anything about it.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

The Sharingan dropped out of Hyper Space, and the Hanger doors opened up. First out were the fighter ships. Small two man spaceships. They were fast, but had a limited supply of fuel and oxygen so they could only fight close to the mother ship. The main weapons of the small ships were the twin laser guns situated on the wings. Still, they were no match when compared to the versatility of the mecha.

The group of six ships flew out, and circled around the Sharingan. Their purpose was to shoot down anything that came close to the starship. Attacking for the purpose of defending, that was their function.

As the fighter ships got into positions Jiraiya and his team launched. Jiraiya had instructed them to pair up, and engage any threats. Itachi and Shino paired up. Yamato and Kankuro formed the second unit. And finally Naruto and Jiraiya formed the third unit. As instructed, as soon as they left the Sharingan they separated and headed in three separate directions. Itachi and Shino headed toward the bow of the starship. Kankuro and Yamato stayed back near the stern. Jiraiya and Naruto moved up, and hovered just above the ship. From each of their positions they could see everything that was in front and behind them.

"Where are they?" Naruto grumbled as he checked his scanners for any traces of an energy signature.

"_Calm down,"_ Jiraiya instructed. _"They're around here somewhere."_

As if Jiraiya's words were the signal the enemy was waiting for, two mechas dropped what appeared to be a cloaking device, and sped toward them. At the sight of the two machines barreling toward them Naruto froze, his heart rate accelerating.

"_Move in!"_ Jiraiya's voice cut through the moment of fear Naruto had experienced, and he remembered his own pledge to not be a coward. With his renewed courage, he sped forward, drawing his laser kunai as he did so.

He engaged the unit that was closest to him, their blades clashing and sparking as they collided. Naruto grunted as the feedback system sent the shock through him. Gritting his teeth he pushed forward, and parried the mecha as he went in for another attack.

"Konohamaru, can you identify my opponent?" Naruto demanded as he blocked another shot aimed at his left side. "Damn," he cursed, and reached for another of his kunai.

"_It appears to be a mecha from Kirigakure, but I can't identify it beyond that,"_ Konohamaru answered.

"So it isn't a Cursed Nine unit then," Naruto smirked. "Should be easy if that's the case." With a well placed kick, he sent the mecha backward, spiraling through space. As the other mecha straightened himself, Naruto crouched down, and readied for the return attack.

He didn't have long to wait. The mecha raced toward him, a gun on the right forearm firing as he approached. Using the Kyuubi's superior speed, Naruto dodged the bullets as they came at him. He weaved in and out of the fire, advancing on the mecha. Bringing his kunai forward, he thrust forward, and sliced the gun clean off.

"_Naruto, is he the one with the ES missiles?"_ Jiraiya asked.

"No," Naruto answered as he blocked a strike aimed at his head.

The opposing unit flew back, and straightened up. Naruto's eyes remained trained on the other as it seemed to prepare for another attack. Blue eyes widened when the unit pulled a large shruiken from its back. The four bladed star glowed softly, no doubt from the lasers racing along the end. Naruto smirked, brought his two kunai in front of him, and braced for the inevitable impact. The unit pulled back his arm, and the star began to spin in its grasp.

"_Naruto!"_ Jiraiya shouted.

"I'm fine," Naruto responded. "Just stay there!"

The unit took that moment to release the shruiken. The blade spun through the air, curving half the way to Naruto. Startled by the sudden change in trajectory, Naruto barely had time to react before the shruiken came at him from the left. With his left hand, he managed to block most of the impact, but the spinning blades still caught his shoulder, cutting into the protective armor. The feedback system registered the cut, and sent the pain directly to Naruto's own shoulder.

The blond bit back a cry, and pushed on the shruiken. The blade flew away, and returned to the other mecha. Gripping his shoulder with his right hand, Naruto glared at the mecha across from him. Pain raced up and down his arm. Fortunately it seemed nothing important was damaged.

"_Only the outer armor was pierced," _Konohamaru's voice confirmed his previous assessment.

"Thanks," Naruto said, and straightened up. Bringing his kunai up, he glared at the opposing unit. "You're going to regret that," he bit out. The wound may have registered as shallow, but it still hurt. Adjusting his stance, Naruto sent more power into the thrusters. He was going to end this in one hit. Stepping forward, the Kyuubi zipped toward the enemy, the kunai raised to strike at the cockpit.

Just as Naruto neared the unit, his strike nearly hitting, a blinding light blocked his vision, and forced him back. Raising his arm to shield his eyes from the light, Naruto caught sight of a white and light blue unit standing before him. His eyes widened at the sight of the crest on the chest plate. It was of a slug with six tails.

"Rokubi," Naruto whispered.

"_What?"_ Konohamaru asked through the intercom.

"_It's good to see Konohagakure has finally got their unit up and running," _an unknown voice came through the Kyuubi's intercom.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"_Let's not worry about that,"_ the voice said. _"For now, let this be our greeting to you, Kyuubi pilot-san."_

The light died away, and the Rokubi grabbed the other mecha. "Wait!" Naruto shouted as the two pilots retreated into Hyper Space. "Damn it!"

"_Naruto, are you alright?"_ Jiraiya asked as he came over to him.

Naruto glared at the place the other Cursed Nine unit had been. He hadn't even seen his approach, or his initial attack. The Rokubi was obviously faster than their information said it was. There was also that light. Naruto knew of no attack that could produce a light like that.

"_Naruto!"_ Jiraiya called again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto answered. Turning he gave the Gamabunta a thumbs up. "Never better," he lied. In reality his mind was reeling. He hadn't noticed the frequency that other guy had been using, and judging by the way Jiraiya was acting he hadn't heard it either. _'Who was that?' _he asked himself as he looked over his shoulder as they flew back to the Sharingan. _'Utakata, maybe?' _he considered. It made sense after all. Utakata was the pilot for the Rokubi. It was the only answer Naruto could think of.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"What?" Minato demanded of Aoba.

The mechanic repeated, "The Sharingan was attacked during its flight through Hyper Space. They dropped out, and managed to fight the enemy back. But, it seems one of the opponents was the Rokubi."

Minato's eyes narrowed. He hadn't expected Kirigakure to send a preemptive strike so soon. Obviously they no longer had the element of surprise. "Tell Jiraiya to send me a full report once he's finished with it," he ordered.

"Sir," Aoba saluted and headed for the door.

"Aoba," Minato's voice stopped his mechanic from leaving. Aoba turned toward the Hokage, and waited for him to continue. "Who engage the Rokubi?"

"Naruto and the Kyuubi, Sir," Aoba answered.

Minato's eyes widened, then narrowed again. "I see, thank you," he whispered. Aoba nodded, and left. Minato leaned back in his seat, and looked up at the ceiling of his office. _'I hope you're alright, Naruto.'_

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"_Ouch_! Be careful!" Naruto shouted as Konohamaru checked his arm.

"No damage from the feedback system," Konohamaru said as he pulled the probe away from Naruto's arm and moved to the console. "You'll be back to normal in a of couple minutes. But this," he looked up to the Kyuubi, "Did you have to let that thing hit you?! Look what that shruiken did to the armor! It's melted! Melted!"

Naruto sighed, "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. But I did block most of the attack. It could have been worse, the entire arm unit could have come off."

"How can you be so cold?" Konohamaru demanded as he whirled on Naruto. "Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to remove the damaged armor and put new armor one? Not only am I going to have weld the melted sections off, but I'm also going to have to run a diagnostic on every single piece that the melted part of the armor was in contact with!"

"Are you saying you can't do it?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru blinked, then smiled, "Heh, of course I can do it."

"Then what is there to worry about?" Naruto smiled back. "I trust you to take care of Kurama, and keep us both working."

"How about letting me trust you a bit," Jiraiya said walking over to them and smacking Naruto upside the head. "You gave me a heart attack out there!"

Naruto rubbed his injured head, and glared at the old pilot. "I only did what needed to be done," he complained.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Well at least Shino was able to place a tracker on them."

"Really?" Naruto and Konohamaru asked in unison.

"Yes," Shino said joining them. "I'll be able to track him with the Kikaichu."

"Great job Shino!" Naruto cheered. His elation quickly faded away when a new thought struck him, "Wait, when did you do that?"

"While the mecha was attacking you," Shino answered.

"Wha-" Naruto gaped at his schoolmate. "And you didn't help me! So much for teamwork," he shouted as his shocked wore away and was replaced with anger.

"I knew you could handle it," Shino answered as he walked away.

"I-I-I I'm telling Kiba about this!" Naruto shouted after him. It was a pathetic threat, but it was the best he could think of while angry.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

The Rokubi and the unit it had rescued came to a landing inside a large starship. The hatch on the cockpit opened, and a man with brown hair and golden eyes stepped out. He pushed his bangs from his eyes as he stepped onto the ladder, and climbed down.

"Utakata-sama, are you alright?" a woman with wavy blond hair and green eyes asked as she rushed over to him.

Utakata, the pilot of the Rokubi, smiled at his mechanic. "I'm fine Hotaru, the mission wasn't that hard," he answered.

"But the Kyuubi was there," Hotaru said, her eyes wide as she looked her pilot over.

Utakata sighed, "He was. But we didn't engage. Excuse me, I need to report to Mei-sama."

Hotaru watched as Utakata walked away from her, a slight hesitation in his steps. With concerned eyes she turned back to the Rokubi, her eyes widening at the sight of a cut in the chest plate. "How did that happen?" she whispered.

Utakata winced as the pain in his chest continued to persist. He hadn't realized just how close he had been in intercepting the Kyuubi's attack. The fact the kunai had pierced his chest plate was unexpected. A flash of red and a blazing blade appeared in Utakata's mind. He smiled, "That guy's good." Pushing off the wall, he continued down the corridor.

Reaching the bridge, he took a seat in front of a terminal, and dialed for the Mizukage herself. The line was fuzzy for a moment, but soon her image appeared. _"Report,"_ she demanded instantly.

"We discovered the Sharingan," Utakata said. "Six mechas confirmed onboard, including the Gamabunta. And-" he hesitated as pain shot up his system.

"_And?"_ Mei urged him to continue.

Utakata took a deep breath. Looking back at the screen with a pained expression he said, "Konohagakure's Kyuubi unit is also amongst the units."

Mei's eyes widened. That wasn't something she had been expecting. The last reports they had about the Kyuubi's pilot was that he was still a student. _"Are you sure?"_ she asked, her tone dangerous.

"Yeah," Utakata nodded. "He nearly took out my wingman, and got a hit on me as I interceded."

"_I see,"_ Mei sighed. _"It can't be helped. For now, get checked out. Make sure there was no damage caused by the trace system. I'll have Yagura enter standby. Also I'm sending a fighter pilot your way. He should be useful."_

"Understood," Utakata responded, and the line went dead. As the screen returned to black pain shot through him, and he curled over groaning with the impact of it.

"You aren't alright," Hotaru's voice declared from his right. He looked over to see his mechanic glaring at him with concern in her eyes. "Come on, we need to get you to the infirmary. Damage that close to the cockpit shouldn't go ignored." She reached out, and draped one of his arms over her shoulders as she hefted him up. He groaned at the movement, but didn't protest the idea of seeing the doctor.

"I'll get him next time," he promised silently.

Hotaru glanced over to her pilot. "I know you will, Utakata-sama," she responded.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"Yugito-san!" a girl with red hair and amber eyes shouted as she ran down a cramped hallway toward a woman with long blond hair. "Yugito-san!"

The blond stopped, and waited for the other to reach her. "What is it Karui?" Yugito Nii asked.

"Raikage-sama has ordered us to move to the front lines, tomorrow," Karui answered.

Yugito's dark eyes widened. "What about Bee?" she asked.

Karui shook her head. "He's still on standby," she answered.

"I see, and Iwagakure, what are they doing?" Yugito asked, her eyes narrowed as she considered the reason behind these new orders.

"They're staying back as well right now," Karui answered with a tightening to her voice.

Yugito picked up on the slight hostility coming from her mechanic. "Easy," she soothed. "I'm sure Raikage-sama has a reason for doing this. Come on," she turned and headed down the corridor, "Let's get ready to depart."

Karui smiled, and followed after her pilot.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Onooki smiled at the print out before him. It seemed that the pieces for the next stage were falling into place nicely. Before Bee was sent to the front lines he had to send out his people though. He couldn't let the Raikage think he wasn't keeping up his end of the alliance. Things were going to just get more vicious from here on out. With Konohagakure moving he couldn't remain back and let things just play out.

Furthermore, it seemed that the Kyuubi was finally on the stage. The moment when it would all be decided was fast approaching. The fact all the nations had awakened their Cursed Nine mechas now couldn't have been a coincidence. If he was right, this war wasn't going to last much longer. Now, all he had to do was make sure it was Iwagakure that came out the victor.

"Get me Han!" Onooki ordered his secretary.

"Yes sir," the secretary responded, and dialed for the pilot of the Gobi.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that was Chapter 5. Not much to say so, Next Chapter: **_**Cornered on a Meteor**_

**Voice: What kind of title is that?!  
Me: I think it says a lot.  
Voice: Okay, who will be cornered?  
Me: Not telling!  
Voice: Of course not.  
Me: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 6: Cornered on an Asteroid

_**Cursed Nine**_

**And the world keeps turning, turning, turning… or something like that. There is a slight change to the title of this chapter, just for the sake of being astronomically correct. **

**Plot Bunny: Hoshi**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other mecha anime I may take reference from**

_Chapter 6: Cornered on an Asteroid_

It was the second morning and third day of the mission, and Naruto already wanted to strangle a few members of the Sharingan's crew. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign of things to come, but he did know the snobbish looks and cold remarks were going to make him snap. Luckily, Itachi and Jiraiya could read his moods well enough to keep him out of trouble. Konohamaru was doing a good job of keeping him distracted with the repairs for the Kyuubi unit as well. But, despite everyone's best efforts, they couldn't build a barrier around the blond to keep others away from him.

"He only got the position because his dad is the Hokage."

"His father probably put him in that cockpit as a child."

Konohamaru glared at the two deckhands. They froze under the mechanics warning look, and quickly scampered down the passage. Turning back to Naruto Konohamaru grinned at the pilot, "Ignore them. They don't know what they're talking about."

"I grew accustomed to those remarks a long time ago," Naruto said as they continued toward their bunks. "It's the other comments I have a problem with."

Konohamaru blinked a few times before realization dawned on him. "You mean the ones that insult your father directly," he whispered.

Judging by the way Naruto tensed and his eyes narrowed Konohamaru guessed he had hit the nail on the head. He couldn't imagine it, but it was obviously hard for Naruto to hold himself back from speaking out. Of course, the only reason he was holding himself back was because Jiraiya had told him to. The mechanic had a feeling that if the white haired pilot hadn't said anything Naruto would be getting into fist fights regularly.

"If it makes you feel better, it seems only ones who never qualified for the Academy are the ones saying it," Konohamaru tried to comfort the enraged blond.

"Great, so a group of people that have no idea what it means to be a mecha pilot are judging my father's decisions in regards to us? Wonderful!" Naruto's voice was overflowing with sarcasm as they entered their room.

Kankuro and Ibiki looked up at the sound of the blonde's enraged voice. They went to ask what was going on, but a quick motion from Konohamaru had them holding their tongues. Naruto walked over to his bunk, laid down, and pulled his portable computer over to him. Typing in his password, he pulled up his messages, and began to shift through them. Most were from his mom wondering how he was, and making sure he wasn't being a nuisance. One was from Sasuke. Clicking on it, he opened the message and began to read through it:

_Hey Dobe,_

_Everything is going smoothly over here. Sakura is still bugging me to spend time with her. Took your advice and had lunch with her yesterday, loudest lunch ever. She talks more than you do._

Naruto chuckled at that. Despite what his friend had written he could tell Sasuke was at least fond of his pink haired teammate, if only a minuscule amount.

_I've also been keeping an eyes on Hinata for you, don't worry she's fine. She's been spending a lot of time with your mom, Tsunade, and that female pilot from Sunagakura Temari. That doctor is also still showing up around her. Again, she's fine, don't worry. She's pretty good about telling him to leave her alone. _

Naruto frowned as he read about Hinata's situation. The idea of her spending time with his mom was a little off putting, but at least it would keep her safe. There was no way Kabuto would try something forward with her there. Though, it did seem that Kabuto hadn't completely given up on harassing Hinata. Not that Naruto couldn't see the merit in being around the lavender eyed woman, but Kabuto's actions made her feel uncomfortable, and that was reason enough for him to not like him.

_I don't really know what else to say to you. So, try to not eat my father's ship out of supplies, and come back in one piece._

_Sasuke._

Naruto rolled his eyes, and closed out of the message. Scrolling through the other messages his eyes widened as they landed on one unexpected, but not unwanted message. With a small smile gracing his lips he opened the message.

_Hello Naruto-san,_

_I'm sorry, I got your address from your mother. I just really wanted to talk to you. I realize you can't have a video conference, but this is good enough. First, thank you for asking Sasuke-san to keep an eye on me. He's been a great help in making sure I'm not alone with Kabuto-sensei. I do appreciate the effort. Second, the Byakugan's repairs are finished, and I'm back on patrol. Yesterday's patrol was uneventful, nothing compared to our first patrol together._

Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit at the mention of that first patrol last week. He still couldn't forgive himself for freezing up like that. But he was glad to know that her unit was repaired and she was doing well.

_As you can tell I've started talking with Kushina-sempai. She really is amazing. You realize you have her laugh and smile? Funny, even though I've always admired her when we're together I can't help but think about you. I know this might be troubling, but I need to tell you this. I like you._

Wide disbelieving blue eyes stared at those three little words glowing on his screen. It felt like time had stopped and reality had fallen away as he read them over and over. He couldn't believe it. She liked him? He slowly felt like he was being risen up to cloud nine.

_You're an amazing friend Naruto-san. Thank you so much for all of your help._

_Hyuga Hinata_

And just like that he was back in reality, back on his bunk, back in the Sharingan. _'Of course that's how she meant it,' _he berated himself for hoping. With a sigh, he pulled up his own text options, and began transcribing replies.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

The door to Hinata's room slid open, and she walked in. Turning her computer on, she walked into her bathroom, grabbed her brush, and walked back into the room. Sitting down at the desk she began to brush her hair and scroll through her messages. Her eyes narrowed on a message from the elders of the Hyuga family.

'_What do they want?'_ She thought bitterly as she clicked on the message.

_Hinata,_

_We're contacting you to inform you of the heiress' Coming of Age ceremony. We expect your attendance as a member of our family._

_Date: 10/30/2472  
Time: 10:300  
Location: Hyuga Mansion_

"Why those," Hinata bit out as she read the demand for her appearance. "First they throw me out, now they demand I show up." Without replying she deleted the message. Now fully irritated, she continued to go through her messages. Her eyes widened as they landed on one from her sister. Sighing, she opened it.

_Hello Hinata,_

_I'm sure you've already received the news, but my Coming of Age ceremony will be held in a month, and I would like to have you there. Dad even said you can take part in it. The elders tried arguing, but as you're my older sister you're the only one qualified to take Mom's place during the ceremony. I understand if you can't come though._

_Hanabi_

Hinata smiled and quickly replied. She had to see if she could get leave for the ceremony, but she promised to try to be there. She was thrilled to be able to take part in the ceremony, and it was an honor to be chosen to walk her sister through the steps.

Now, with her previous foul mood forgotten, she continued through her messages. New updates, financial statements, bills, and other mundane things filled her inbox. She was just about to close out of it when a new message came in. Lavender eyes widened as she registered the address. Quickly she opened it, and began to read it with a fluttering in her chest.

_Hinata-san,_

_Thanks for the message, it brightened my day. I hope that Teme isn't being too much of an ass, I know he can be a bit depressing. Just let me know and I'll kick his butt when I get back. I'm glad to hear the Byakugan is back in action, I know it means a lot to you. _

_I hope my mom isn't telling you embarrassing stories about me! I don't think I can face you with a clear conscious if you learn too much about me as a kid. Just joking. _

_It's good that you're doing great, and thank you for writing me. It's nice to hear from you, even words have a soothing affect. _

_See you when I get back,_

_Naruto_

A deep blush dusted Hinata's face as she read the last part of the message over and over. A shy smile graced her features as she felt a light feeling over take her. She had a soothing affect on him? Just the knowledge of that made her unbelievably happy. Marking the message to reply to later, she closed down her computer, stood, and went into the bathroom. Grabbing a hair-tie, she braided her hair, and went back into her room. Grabbing her flight suit, she got dressed, grabbed her ID card, and left her room.

First thing on her list of things to do was file for a leave of absence on the 30th of next month. The ceremony was always held before the heir's thirteenth birthday (1). Next she had to report for patrol. Her group was going to be covering quadrant X-90 today. It was mainly used for commercial shipping, and hence was often a target of pirate attacks. She wanted to be fully prepared for that just in case. She wouldn't allow her unit to be damaged again.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto was resting on his bunk, a happy smile playing across his lips, when Jiraiya came in. The veteran pilot looked over to his godson with a curious expression. He didn't need to ask what it was that had caused the blond youth to have that look, it obviously had something to do with a girl, or at least Jiraiya hoped it did. Walking over to him, he tapped him on his shoulder, and said, "Get ready, you and Itachi are up next to keep watch."

"Roger," Naruto said as he sat up, grabbed his flight suit, and began to put it on. "Have Shino and Yamato ran into anything?"

"No, it's been quiet so far," Jiraiya answered as he waited for him to finish getting ready. "But that doesn't mean it'll stay like that, so don't get complacent out there."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto drawled. Picking up his ID card, he slipped it into his pocket, and followed his godfather out of the room. As they walked to the Hanger Naruto was glad that no one made a snide remark about his father or about how he had become the pilot of Kurama. He had hoped that such biased talk would stop once he graduated, but it seemed that some couldn't let go of misguided opinions.

"Remember, stagger your positions," Jiraiya instructed as they reached the Kyuubi unit. "Don't get too far away from each other, but put some space between you. The Amateraus is faster than the average unit, and so is the Kyuubi so you should be able to get to each other fairly quickly even if you are on separate sides of the Sharingan. Also, don't go out more than twenty meters from the ship's hull."

"Understood," Naruto confirmed as he went to the ladder. "Anything else?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Nope, that's all. Be careful out there."

"Will do," Naruto smiled, turned, and climbed up the ladder to the cockpit. "Ready Konohamaru?" he shouted down.

"Ready!" Konohamaru called back up.

The blond pilot smiled, moved back into the cockpit, and the two began the start up procedures. Naruto smiled as his connection with the AI hummed gently in the back of his mind. Standing up from his crouched position, he ran a check of all the readouts, a confirming nod signaling he was satisfied with what he saw. Konohamaru really was amazing to do all the repairs in such a short time.

"_All green, trace system connected,"_ Konohamaru confirmed over the com-link.

"Roger that, all green," Naruto confirmed. The engines vibrated as Naruto continued the start up procedures.

"_Ready Naruto?"_ Itachi's voice came over the com-link.

"Definitely," Naruto answered.

"_I'll take the bow, port side. You cover the stern, starboard side,"_ Itachi instructed.

"Roger," Naruto responded.

They received the go signal, and the two mechas launched. Going in separate directions, Naruto met up with Shino and the Kikaichu unit. Itachi replaced Yamato in the Mokuton unit. Taking up their positions the two pilots kept all their sensors on alert as they continued on their way. Since they had been fired upon in Hyper Space the ship has been traveling through Open Space. It wasn't as quick, but they were already at the halfway point. Soon they would be going back into Hyper Space, but until then they needed to keep an eye out for enemy units.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto sighed. Watching space and all its vast emptiness pass by him for an hour wasn't the most exciting thing to be doing. Still, every now and then he would see something that was truly amazing.

"_Naruto,"_ Itachi's voice cut through Naruto's thoughts.

"Yeah," the blond responded.

"_There's a group of asteroids up ahead, keep on your toes,"_ Itachi instructed.

"Roger," Naruto answered. Turning slightly, Naruto looked over his shoulder. It wasn't an entire asteroid belt, just a grouping of rocks floating in space. _'Probably pushed out during a fight,'_ Naruto considered. If he was correct, there was a natural asteroid belt not too far from their present location, it bordered Iwagakura's territory. Considering how much fighting took place around here it wasn't unheard of that some of those rocks would have been displaced at some point.

"_Report,"_ Jiraiya's voice demanded over the com-link.

"Nothing so far, it's as quiet as space," Naruto responded instantly. He did a quick sweep of his perimeter.

"_What of those rocks?"_ Jiraiya asked.

"Itachi's closer than I am," Naruto said.

"_Itachi?"_ Jiraiya directed his attention to the Amaterasus' pilot.

"_All's clear at the bow,"_ Itachi answered. _"As for the rocks, we aren't close enough yet to say. Life scans say nothing though."_

"_Okay, report if it changes,"_ Jiraiya instructed.

"Roger."

"_Roger."_

Naruto rolled his eyes as the connection went dead, and silence once again was the only thing he could hear from his surroundings. Even from within the mecha there wasn't a lot in the way of sound from the machine when it was just flying beside the ship. The drone of the engines was constant, and he had tuned that out almost instantly.

They grew closer and closer to the asteroids, and Naruto began his own scan of the rocks once they were in range. Like Itachi's readings, his found nothing of consequence. But they still remained vigilant. Scanners could easily be tricked by specific metals or advanced cloaking systems. With that thought, Naruto made a scan for the minerals that would disrupt the life scans. Most asteroids didn't carry the specific mineral, but a few did. His readings came back clean, so he allowed a small sigh to escape his lips.

Just as the Sharingan was clearing the rocks and Naruto and Itachi were starting to relax, a shot was fired from within one of the larger asteroids in the groups. Naruto managed to deflect the shot, and instantly Kurama's AI was calculating the trajectory. Getting a lock on the location, Naruto sent the information to Itachi, and broke away from the ship.

Pulling out one kunai and holding it at the ready, he advanced on the asteroid. _"Be careful Naruto,"_ Itachi instructed.

"I know," Naruto responded.

He wanted to look behind him and make sure that the Sharingan was a safe distance away from the danger, but he knew better than to take his eyes off of a possible threat. When another shot fired in his location, he deflected it again, his eyes narrowing further. The gun didn't seem very powerful, perhaps only standard issue for gunships._ 'Then what's it doing on an asteroid?'_ Naruto pondered as he set down on the large rock and began to walk toward the crater from which the two shots were fired. Crouching down, Naruto looked over the edge. Blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the stationary gun. There were no mechas, no gunships, and no one manning the gun; it was just sitting there alone in the center of the crater.

As Naruto watched the gun readied for another shot, and he realized it was set on automatic, programmed to shoot at specific intervals. With a curse, he jumped into the crater, ran over to the gun, and drove his kunai into the controls. Sparks flew up and the gun powered down.

"_What's going on?"_ Itachi asked over the com-link.

"It was an automated gun," Naruto answered.

Itachi, from his place beside the Sharingan, frowned at Naruto's answer. If it was automated the gun should have gone off as soon as they were within its range. Instead the gun hadn't fired until after they were nearly passed the asteroid._ 'A trap?_' Itachi considered. "Naru-" To late, an explosion went off within the crater Naruto had been in. "Naruto!"

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

A cold shiver ran along Hinata's spine, and a dreadful feeling filled her as she stepped into the elevator. She had just turned in her request for leave. Rubbing her arms, she tried to rid herself of the feeling of being submerged in ice. When the doors opened again on the Fourth Deck the icy feeling had left her, but the sense that something was wrong hadn't. As she tried to push the feeling aside, she walked onto the Launching Deck, and headed for her unit. She still had an hour before she needed to take off with her team, but she wanted to make sure everything was working smoothly.

Coming up to the station were the Byakugan was on standby she smiled at the sight of her mechanic running a last minute check on all the systems. "Is everything alright?" she asked as she came to stand beside the younger woman.

Moegi jumped slightly at the appearance of the pilot. She had been so absorbed in her work that she hadn't noticed her approach. "Yes," she said after calming her racing heart. "I was just making sure nothing was knocked out of alignment during the last patrol."

"It was a rather quiet round, nothing should have been affected," Hinata said. "But, I appreciate it."

Moegi smiled, and nodded. Turning back to the console she returned to the rest of her diagnostic. Hinata looked over her shoulder, and smiled. The program was almost finished.

"Hinata-san!" The female pilot turned at the sound of her name being called by someone she didn't recognize. Two rookies were walking over to her, a smile on one of their faces, and a bored expression on the other's. "Hey, we were told by Asuma to tell you our departure time has been postponed."

Now that the two men were closer she recognized their faces. They were Choji and Shikamaru. "Did something happen?" she asked.

They shared a quick glance. That feeling of dread came back to her as they hesitated in answering her question. Shikamaru was the one to speak, "We received an emergency signal from the Kyuubi unit ten minutes ago."

Hinata's eyes widened and her chest felt like it was being constricted. "What happened?" she whispered.

"We're not sure," Choji answered. They had all seen how close Naruto and Hinata had gotten in the short period of time since graduation, so it was hard for them to tell her this. "Minato-sama wants us on standby just in case he needs to send out a second party."

Hinata nodded. She was unable to say anything. It felt like her lungs were being crushed. _'Pull yourself together! Naruto-san will be fine, he's an amazing pilot,'_ she tried to console herself. It helped; she was able to take a shaky breath. "How is Kushina-sempai and Minato-sama?" she asked. If she was feeling like this she could only imagine what they were enduring with their son's condition unknown.

"Minato-sama is worried, but he's holding himself together," Shikamaru answered. "Despite him wanting nothing more than to ensure Naruto's safety he knows he can't leave the MMSS. As for Kushina-san, she was seen heading this way last time anyone saw here."

"Moegi," Hinata called behind her.

"Yes?" the mechanic asked.

"Call me when you have news," Hinata said, and before she could get an answer she dashed off toward Team 8's holding area.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Minato's blue eyes narrowed on the display before him. When the emergency signal had come in from Naruto's unit he had felt his heart stop. Furthermore, the Sharingan was still on communication black out. The only way he could get any news was through the instant mailing system. Presently he was waiting for Jiraiya's reply back. The last one hadn't been promising. All they knew was that an explosion had gone off within a crater on an asteroid, and the Kyuubi was in the crater.

He wanted to lift the black out, and open com lines to the Sharingan, but he couldn't risk the lives of everyone on the ship. Despite how much it hurt, his duty has the Hokage had to supersede his worry as a father. A beep at his console signaled a new message, and he instantly opened it.

_Minato-sama,_

_I'm sorry, but we still don't know anything. Itachi has been engaged by another mecha, and the other mecha units have also been deployed. I'll let you know when we have something._

_Fugaku._

Minato felt tears sting his eyes, but he fought them back. Grabbing the microphone for the com-system, he pressed the button, and announced, "This is an emergency scramble order. Patrol units 3 and 5 will prepare for a dimensional jump immediately. I repeated, patrol units 3 and 5 will prepare for a dimensional jump immediately."

Setting the microphone down, he settled his frayed nerves. Two patrol units meant 8 mecha units would be making the jump. He wished he could send more, but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't leave their borders unguarded. He'd just have to put his faith in their abilities.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata met up with Kushina just as Minato gave the order for their patrol units to get ready for the jump. Smiling at the red haired woman she said, "He'll be fine."

Kushina looked over to the younger pilot with a worried expression. Despite how much she was dreading finding nothing but scrap, she found confidence in Hinata's words. Maybe it was because of her unwavering eyes, or her firm voice, either way it helped her center herself. "Thank you," she whispered. "Now hurry up, get back to your unit."

"Roger," Hinata acknowledged, and ran back to her Byakugan.

Kushina watched her go for a second, turned, and climbed the ladder to her Habanero's cockpit. "Start up!" she shouted down to Anko.

"Stating up," Anko responded.

Kushina took a deep breath and allowed the connection with the AI to pass over her. She could feel the mecha respond to her desire to get to her son through the connection. Though the AIs couldn't feel, they did respond to their pilots' heightened emotions. Kushina didn't know about other pilots, but she always felt that her Habanero tried to comfort her during moments when she was distressed. The signal to launch was given, and Kushina led the two units out. They waited on edge for a dimensional rift to be opened, and entered.

Dimensional rifts were small pockets connecting two points in space. Due to the limited space and time they were in existence mechas were the only things that could pass through them safely, and only in small groups. If caught in a closing rift the pressure would crush the unit, and nothing would be salvageable. It was a last resort and only used in emergency situations.

The pocket dimension opened, and the eight units exited right in front of the Sharingan. "Jiraiya, tell me what's going on?" Kushina ordered instantly as they moved to help.

Itachi was engaged with a unit, and the others were distracted by numerous gunships. She made a quick scan, but couldn't locate a starship within radar range.

"_It's exactly as you see it,"_ Jiraiya answered as he cut down one gunship_. "After the explosion on the asteroid, gunships swarmed the Sharingan. We're not sure where they came from."_

Kushina made a quick decision, "Unit 3, stay and help secure the Sharingan. Sasuke, Kakashi you stay as well. Neji, you come with me. We're going to the asteroid."

"_Kushina, it would be better if you stay here,"_ Kakashi countered. _"Let Sasuke go with Neji."_

"What?" Kushina snapped.

"_You aren't thinking straight right now,"_ Kakashi responded. _"Let Sasuke and Neji check the asteroid. You're skills are better suited here."_

Kushina bit her lip. She wanted to go to the asteroid herself and check on Naruto, but Kakashi was right. She wasn't in complete control, and she didn't know how she'd react to what was going on within the crater. "Fine," she sighed. "Sasuke, Neji you two head over to the asteroid."

"Roger!" they answered in unison, and broke off from the group. The others headed toward the engaged units and began helping.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

His head felt like it had been slammed into the pavement. His vision was blurry, but was slowly starting to focus. Finally his ears were ringing. Naruto instantly knew he was not okay, just by going off of those three things. He tried to remember the last thing that had happened before he blacked out. _'The automatic gun.'_ He groaned as he sat up. _'I disabled it, and then,'_ he paused as he realized there was nothing beyond that. "What the hell happened?" he asked out loud.

He could feel the faint hum in the back of his head, signaling that the AI hadn't been damaged in whatever it was that had caused him to blackout. Judging by his symptoms though, Naruto was willing to bet it was an explosion. "Scan surroundings," Naruto ordered. Instantly the unit responded to the command and scanned the area. An image of a new crater caused by a recent explosion confirmed his suspicion. "Shit," he groaned.

Shakily, Naruto stood. He spotted his kunai imbedded in the rock five meters to the left of him, and headed for it. As he reached for the weapon a shot came out of the cliff face on the opposite side. Jumping back, Naruto took shelter behind an upturned piece of the asteroid, probably displaced during the explosion. Another shot went off as he peaked around the cover. "Shit, it's a mecha," he cursed. He had gotten a look at the head of the thing. Unfortunately he couldn't tell much based off of that alone, but if he had to guess, it was the Cursed Nine unit, Rokubi, from earlier. It was the right color, and the head shape was about the same. But without seeing the entire thing he couldn't be a hundred percent sure.

Chancing another look, he glanced around the corner, only to duck back behind the rock when another shot was fired. Releasing a volley of curses, Naruto signaled the Kyuubi to connect with the Sharingan. His eyes widened when he received an error signal instead. "Fuck, the radio's down," he muttered. As he looked at the display he noticed the small yellow flashing light signaling that the mecha had sent out an emergency signal. "Well, if it reaches anyone I'll be picked up," Naruto sighed as he ran through a quick check of his systems.

His left leg's thruster was dead. His right arm's connection was lagging. And some of his optical units were fading. "Konohamaru is going to kill me," Naruto cringed. Thankfully it seemed nothing was too damaged, as he was only registering a slight discomfort from the feedback system. When the check on his guns came back as fully functional he smiled. "Time for some payback, Rokubi," he whispered.

Cautiously, he zipped out of his shelter, running ahead of the returning fire from his opponent. Pain spread through his leg as one shot hit the Kyuubi's upper right leg. Tripping, he stumbled behind another piece of rock. From his new angle he could see the other mecha crouched down behind a rock. Ducking around, he fired off his own shots. His first shot landed on the mecha's shoulder, and the pilot fled to new cover. But the shot did what it was supposed to do; he now knew who he was fighting. It was the Rokubi.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata cut through one gunship with a laser blade, and shot down another with a gun on the Byakugan's arm. It was the only long distance weapon she had. _"Hinata, what is your condition?"_ Kushina asked over the com-link.

"All clear now sempai," Hinata answered as she stood back to back with the Kikaichu. "See anything Shino-san?"

"_Negative,"_ Shino answered.

Hinata smiled. Chancing it, she glanced toward the direction of the asteroid. She couldn't tell what was going on, but something told her it was going to be alright. Naruto wouldn't be defeated so easily.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Itachi sighed as the mecha he had been fighting finally fell. Pulling his own blade from the head section, he pushed the machine away from him. Kakashi came up to it, and fried it with his electrical current. The two pilots nodded to each other, and took up positions back to back. The gunships were either all gone, or were fleeing.

"Should we track them?" Itachi asked.

"_Already done,"_ Yamato responded over the com-link. _"I put a tracer on one of the ones retreating."_

"Sasuke, Neji how are things on your end?" Itachi asked into the com-link. He was greeted by static. "Sasuke, Neji come in." Again, he received nothing but static. "Susanoo, Juken report!"

"_Nothing,"_ Jiraiya bit out. _"Maybe there is a jammer on the asteroid."_

"_You mean outside the radius of the blast?"_ Kakashi asked.

"_Yeah,"_ Jiraiya answered.

"This sure was a well thought out trap," Itachi said, his eyes narrowed on the asteroid.

"_Hinata,"_ Kushina called over the com-link._ "Follow me, we're going to go after the Susanoo and Juken."_

"_Kushina,"_ Jiraiya warned.

"_I refuse to let us lose three units in one day,"_ Kushina bit out. _"Hinata!"_

"_Coming,"_ Hinata responded.

Itachi waited anxiously as the Habanero and Byakugan flew off toward the asteroid, following the same path as his brother from earlier. He wanted to go with them and check on Sasuke's status, but knew he had to stay with the Sharingan. _'Be careful Otouto.'_

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Sasuke and Neji had landed on the asteroid, and instantly realized that their radios were being jammed. Using hand signs, they began to search the rock for Naruto. Because the rock was spinning, they hadn't landed in the exact spot the Kyuubi was located. Cautiously, they crept from one patch of cover to the next. They had a lock on the Kyuubi's emergency signal, but were still a kilometer away from its location. Thankfully the signal was broadcasting on a different wavelength than the radios. As they neared a large outcropping of jagged rocks a shot was fired.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed as he ducked in time to not be hit. Focusing his optical sensors, he zoomed in on the gun, and smirked. It was a stationary automatic gun. Looking over to Neji, he signaled him to advance on it from the left while he drew its fire. Neji confirmed the plan, and they split up.

Sasuke pulled a sword out, and walked straight toward the gun. Based on reloading time between shots he knew he could deflect them in time without taking any damage himself. The second shot went off, and Sasuke braced himself. Slicing through the shell, he sent the halves in separate directions. Stepping forward, he continued to keep the gun's sensors on him so it wouldn't register Neji just off to the left. As the gun was running off of a very basic system it was easy to fool it into thinking there was only one target advancing on it. As it prepared the third shot, Neji had already reached it, and cut through the barrel. After disabling the gun, they continued on their way to find Naruto.

As they neared the crater they heard the shots. _'Damn it Dobe, couldn't you have stayed hidden.'_ Sasuke rolled his eyes as he ran for the rim of the crater.

The two crouched down, and peered over the edge. They saw the Kyuubi engaged in a fire fight with another unit hidden behind some rocks on the other side of the expansive crater. Sasuke gave the signal to Neji for him to circle around the edge and attack the enemy unit from behind. Neji confirmed, and he began to head for the enemy unit.

Sasuke on the other hand looked for the safest route down the rim of the crater so he could get to Naruto. When the blond rushed out, and fired another set of shots at the other unit, he smirked. While the other was pinned down, he flew down the crater, and came to land beside the Kyuubi. Naruto spun around, blade in hand, and was just about to cut through the head section, but Sasuke blocked it.

"It's me you idiot!" Sasuke shouted as he strained under the force of keeping the blade from piercing his unit. Obviously Naruto registered who he was, because he pulled the kunai away, and hugged him. "Get off of me!" he growled as he pushed on his shoulders.

Lifting his hands, he signaled for them to take turns laying cover fire, and directed him to Neji who was laying low at the edge. Naruto confirmed the order. Getting his own gun ready, Sasuke moved to the edge for the rock, peered around it, and fired.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Neji watched from his position at the top of the crater as Sasuke and Naruto took turns firing upon the enemy unit. As he watched, he tried to identify the unit. When the unit turned to take cover after returning fire, he caught sight of the crest on the chest plate, a six tailed slug. _'The Rokubi,'_ Neji's pale eyes narrowed. As Sasuke and Naruto returned fire, he began to move again. He was now directly behind the Cursed Nine unit, and had the perfect shot for a quick attack.

"All power to the forward thrusters," Neji whispered as he got into a readying stance. He felt the AI respond, and the engines' power increase. He timed it for when Sasuke and Naruto returned to cover, and the Rokubi was firing. "Now," he whispered and flew down the side of the crater.

He got one meter from the Rokubi and it turned around. Blade in hand, Neji drove it through the unit's chest plate, right above the cockpit. If it hadn't been for the pilot reacting to him, he would have pierced the cockpit. Pulling out another knife, Neji prepared for another attack, but before he could, small reflectors appeared on the Rokubi's head unit, and a blinding white light surrounded Neji.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto watched from beside the Susanoo as the Juken descended the crater wall, and engaged the Rokubi. His breath was frozen in his lungs as they vanished from their sight for a moment behind the rock the Rokubi had been taking cover behind. He wanted to rush over there and help him, but the Susanoo's hand on his shoulder kept him from advancing.

Just as he was going to shove Sasuke's hand away, a blinding light lit up the crater causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them again, Neji was standing by himself beside the rock the Rokubi had been using as shelter.

"Neji!" Naruto shouted and rushed toward him.

"_I'm fine,"_ Neji answered.

"_Coms are back on,"_ Sasuke stated the obvious. _"Come on Dobe, let's get you back to the Sharingan."_

"_Are you alright?"_ Neji asked as he came over to them.

"My right leg was shot, my right arm is a bit numb, my optical sensors are going out, and my left leg thrusters are dead. Other than that, I'm great," Naruto answered with a goofy grin.

"_That's just like you,"_ Sasuke sighed.

"_Susanoo, Juken, one of you respond,"_ Hinata's voice came over the now reopened com-link.

"_Yeah, we're safe Hinata,"_ Neji answered his cousin. _"We've also got Naruto."_

"_Naruto! Are you hurt?"_ Kushina's voice rang out over the com-link.

Naruto winced. "Yeah mom, I'm fine," he answered. "Just a bit battered." The three units remained in place and waited for the Habanero and Byakugan to reach them, before heading back to the Sharingan. They needed to report in to Minato, and get the Kyuubi in for repairs immediately. But, despite all they needed to do, Naruto was just thankful he was leaving the asteroid.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Minato sighed as he read the latest report. Slumping back in his chair, he sent up a silent thank you, and then began to type in return orders for the two patrol units. The report had said the Kyuubi's damage was minor, and that it could still proceed with the mission after repairs. As for Naruto, other than a slight concussion, received from hitting the wall of the cockpit during the blast, he was fine. He would be able to return to piloting as soon as the repairs were done.

"But they were waiting for us," Minato said out loud. With narrowed eyes he considered what to do.

Kirigakure had been tracking the Sharingan through Hyper Space, and then predicted the route they were taking through Open Space. They could be tracking the starship's energy signature, but he doubted it. It was an unreliable method to track a ship through space. That only left one option, a spy.

"Aoba," Minato called his mechanic and assistant with the intercom.

"Yes sir?" Aoba asked as he entered the Hokage's office and came to stand before his desk.

Minato hesitated. He didn't want to make others worry if he was wrong, but he didn't think he was. Looking at the man that had been through more than anyone else with him he said, "I think we have a spy within our ranks."

"A mecha pilot?" Aoba asked, his eyes widening slightly behind his dark glasses.

"No," Minato shook his head. "None of our pilots would betray Konohagakure."

"Then someone stationed here on the MMSS?" Aoba suggested.

Minato nodded. "Most likely. I want you to trace any messages sent out from any of the computers, personal or otherwise. Tell no one, and report back to me if you find anything that stands out," he instructed. He didn't want to take this course, but the situation left him with no other choice.

"And video links?" Aoba asked.

"Check the logs," Minato ordered. "Find out who called who. Find a link to the Sharingan's path and Kirigakure."

"Sir," Aoba nodded, and left.

Minato scowled as he sent the return order for patrol units 3 and 5. He wasn't going to mention the suspected link to anyone else, not yet. Everyone onboard the MMSS knew of the Sharingan's departure, but only a few knew of the starship's true objective. _'Who is it,'_ Minato considered, _'Who is feeding them information?'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Hinata and Hanabi had a five to six year age difference between them, according to the cannon material.**

**This is late because of Super Bowl yesterday. San Francisco lost, HORRAY! No, I'm not a Ravens fan, but I would have voted for any team that was playing against the 49ers. Anyways, yeah this is late because I was watching football.**

**Voice: I don't see how you can watch that sport. I cringe every time they tackle each other.  
Me: But that's what's so great about it!  
Voice: … Are you sure you're a girl?  
Me: What's that supposed to mean?  
Voice: Nothing! Please review.**


	9. Chapter 7: Out of Action

_**Cursed Nine**_

**After much thought I've decided something, my cat can be a real nuisance when I'm typing! Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Hoshi**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other mecha anime or source I may take reference from.**

_Chapter 7: Out of Action_

Aoba sighed as he scrolled through the logs for all communications going in and out of the MMSS. Considering the number of people working on the MMSS, all of them with family and friends, it was a long, boring, and arduous task. Of course he had run a search using keywords, but he didn't expect it to turn up with anything. Anyone that was good enough to be a spy onboard Konohagakure's main space station probably wasn't going to slip up by using such easy tactics, but it was worth a shot.

Just as he was about to take a break the search finished. As he suspected, there was nothing that would lead him to a possible target. The Sharingan had been mentioned in one communication, from Kushina to Naruto. He doubted the Hokage's own wife and son were the spies, and Minato probably wouldn't like such a theory.

"Have anything yet?" Aoba turned around and looked up at Minato.

With a sigh he turned back around and returned to scanning the logs. "Of course I don't have anything, if I did I would have contacted you," he explained as he checked off another message.

Minato laughed, reached out, and tapped Aoba on the shoulder. "Maybe I can help?" he suggested.

"Aren't you supposed to be overseeing the return of patrol units 3 and 5?" Aoba asked.

"They arrived thirty minutes ago," Minato said with an exasperated expression. Sighing, he moved to the computer opposite Aoba. "As usual, once you get into something the passage of time no longer registers."

Aoba huffed to hide his embarrassment at being caught falling into old habits. Turning his gaze from his old teammate he continued. For several minutes all that could be heard within the room was the continual clicking of buttons and the occasional sounds of one of the two men taking a drink. So when the door opened both men instantly shut down their screens, and looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kabuto smiled nervously at the scene of the two looking at him, "I didn't realize this room was being used."

"Did you need something Kabuto-sensei?" Minato asked as he stood and moved around the console.

The doctor hesitated a moment before answering, "My computer is acting up, and I'd like to send a message to my old teacher. I thought I'd use one of these terminals, but I see they're in use."

Aoba's eyes narrowed slightly behind his dark glasses. "Did you call Tech and ask them to send someone to look at it?"

"I did, but they can't get to it until tomorrow," Kabuto answered with a worried tone. "Luckily I can still access patient files, but I need Sensei's opinion on something important."

"Aoba," Minato turned to his mechanic, "Why don't you go take a look at Kabuto-sensei's computer? I'll continue looking through the maps for quadrant B-56."

"Is something wrong with the Sharingan?" Kabuto asked. With the sharp looks he received from both Aoba and Minato he took a step back. "Kakashi was just in my office for a look at his shoulder. He mentioned it. Is something wrong?"

"No," Minato smiled. "I'm still just a bit tense because of what's been going on."

"Understandable," Kabuto smiled.

"Aoba," Minato turned around, and went back to the computer he had been using earlier. "Help the doctor."

"Of course Minato-sama," Aoba acknowledged as he stood. "Let's go Sensei."

Minato watched as they left the room, his eyes friendly, and a smile adoring his lips. But the second the door was closed, his eyes narrowed and his smiled fell. If there had been even a minor error with the infirmary's computers the Tech department would have been contacted immediately, without Kabuto's required action. Plus, there was no way the Tech department wouldn't have found time to have the problem fixed within the hour of receiving the alert.

Looking over to the com-system sitting beside the computer his eyes narrowed further. Sighing, he picked it up, and dialed for the Tech department. Instantly the line was answered.

"_Tech, what's the problem?" _a feminine voice asked.

"This is Minato, who am I speaking with?"

"_Hokage-sama! Um, my name's Suzume. What can I do for you?" _

Minato hesitated as he clicked off another message. "Did Kabuto-sensei call about a problem with his terminal?"

"_Kabuto-sensei? Um, give me a second_," Suzume said. Minato waited as he heard the sound of typing on the other line. _"Hokage-sama, we did receive a call from Kabuto-sensei, it was for his personal computer. We don't have anyone free right now because of the new software installment, so we asked if he could wait until tomorrow."_

"I see," Minato bit out.

"_Is something wrong Hokage-sama?" _Suzume asked.

Minato, realizing he was causing someone else to worry, quickly said, "No, nothing. I was just wondering. Thank you Suzume-san."

"_Of course Hokage-sama,"_ Suzume said before the call ended.

Minato sat back in the chair, his gaze fixed on the screen, a pensive expression reflected in their blue depths. He hadn't actually said it was the computer in his office, he just specified that his computer was acting up. And he had called Tech. Still, despite that Minato couldn't shake the foreboding feeling filling him. With a reluctant breath, he typed in a search calling up all communications sent and received by Kabuto.

It made sense that he would know what was going on. As a doctor he was one of the higher ranking officers onboard, and he had access to the crew members and rumors more than the others. But, the idea that one of his trusted officers was feeding information to the enemy left an ill feeling in Minato's gut.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"Are you sure you're alright Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked as she took an old cold pack from him, and handed him a fresh one wrapped in a thin cloth. His eyes had been strained because of the bright light emanated from the Rokubi. The doctor had ordered him to press cold packs to his eyes, and to not do any reading to give his eyes a chance to relax. No neural damage had been done, for which she was thankful.

Neji smiled at her, and took the cold pack. "I'm fine Hinata," he assured her as he pressed the cool material to his eyes.

"Are you still seeing spots?" Hinata asked as she disposed of the used compress.

"Yeah," Neji sighed. "It wasn't that bad when I was piloting the Juken, but now it's like I've had a million camera flashes go off in front of me."

A soft laugh escaped Hinata as she retook her seat beside her cousin. She smiled at him, though he couldn't see her, and said, "I'm just happy you are both safe."

"Meaning Naruto and I?" Neji asked. When Hinata didn't say anything in response to his question he removed the cold compress and looked at her. She was blushing lightly, and trying to avoid eye contact. Reaching out, he placed two fingers beneath her chin, and directed her gaze to his. "Tell me the truth Hinata, what were you feeling when we were sent to rescue him?"

Identical eyes bore into hers, holding them captive and refusing to let her look away. Her blush deepened, and she bit her bottom lip. She wasn't even sure of what she had felt upon hearing the news Naruto had been in danger. The best emotion she could used to identify it would have been fear, heart stopping fear. It had been like time had stopped, taking her ability to breath along with it. "I was terrified," she finally whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Neji searched her eyes for a moment before sighing, and releasing her. "You should tell him that when he gets back," he suggested as he placed the cold pack back on his eyes. He didn't want to see her crying.

"But, Naruto-san only sees me as a friend," Hinata explained.

"Yeah, and I'm dating Lee," Neji said sarcastically.

"Are you?" Neji and Hinata jumped at the unexpected question and turned to see Gaara standing in the open doorway to Neji's room. He had left it open because he didn't feel like getting up and opening it if Lee and Tenten showed up.

"Ah," Neji's mouth was hanging open, his eyes were wide, and he was at a complete loss for words.

Gaara just stood there, making no move to advance or run.

Hinata looked between her cousin and the redhead from Sunagakure, feeling more than just a bit uncomfortable. After two minutes of silence, Hinata cleared her throat, stood, and went to Gaara. "I have to go and speak with Moegi about something, can you keep an eye on him for me?" she asked with a polite smile. It was an excuse to give them time alone to talk, and a lie, but it was the only thing she could think of. "Here," she said handing him the unused cold compresses, "He needs to change them every fifteen minutes for the next two hours."

"Okay," Gaara nodded and accepted the box.

"Then I'll be going," Hinata waved back at her cousin and left, closing the door behind her. She pressed her ear to the door once it had fully closed, but soon realized she wasn't going to hear anything and continued on down the corridor. With a slight spring to her step she headed for the elevator. Moegi was down in the Launching Bay, but Hinata was headed up for the Gym. With new found thoughts racing through her mind she needed a good workout to clear her worries away and, perhaps, come to an answer.

"_If you need a partner come find me."_

Half way to the elevator Kushina's words came to her, and she hesitated. Was this the right time to invite the older woman to spar? With everything that had happened today she wasn't sure if it would be polite to ask her, but it would be just as rude to ignore the invitation. Taking a deep breath, Hinata corrected her direction, and headed for Kushina's quarters.

The Hokage's rooms were situated furthest from the main elevator, right by a private elevator for emergency purposes. Hinata looked at the door leading to the room. She wasn't even sure if Kushina was in, but it was the only place she could think to look. Reaching out, she brought her hand up, and just as she was going to knock the door opened.

"Oh, Hinata," Kushina blinked, her eyes going from Hinata's raised fist to her started expression. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes," Hinata said as he yanked her hand down, and hid it behind her back as if she was embarrassed about almost knocking. Now that she realized it, she could have pressed the intercom button. "I was wondering if your offer to spar is still good?" Her voice was soft, and she was blushing, but at least she kept eye contact with her as she asked.

Slowly a smile graced Kushina's features. Reaching out, she placed a gentle hand on Hinata's shoulder, and said, "Of course it's still good. Thank you."

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"Come again?" Naruto growled. He was sitting on the infirmary table in the Sharingan, looking at Jiraiya, who had just told him something he wasn't entirely sure he had heard right. "You must be joking!"

"I am not," Jiraiya stated bluntly. "For the next week you will be going back to the MMSS and recuperating."

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed on his godfather. "And exactly _how _am I going to get back?" he demanded. "Last time I checked, my Kurama isn't in any condition to make a dimensional jump."

"True, but my Gamabunta is," Jiraiya responded with a confident smirk.

Naruto's anger quickly vanished and changed to worry. "Um… two people can't be in one cockpit at the same time, especially two pilots who already have formed connections."

Jiraiya regarded the boy closely. "And who said anything about me letting you into my Gamabunta's cockpit?"

"Then, how exactly am I getting back?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused at this point. If he couldn't fly his own mecha back, and wasn't going in the cockpit of Jiraiya's unit how was he getting back to the MMSS?

"It's a risky method, but basically we're going to but you in a capsule with enough oxygen and insulation to get you through the vacuum of space long enough to get back to the MMSS," Jiraiya explained.

Naruto paled. "Has this been tested?"

"Once," Jiraiya admitted.

Something in his eyes told Naruto that he wasn't getting the full picture. "Who tested it?" he asked warily.

"Test subject Q45, also known as Mr. Squeaker," Jiraiya answered.

"Come again?" Naruto repeated his first question. "I could be wrong, but it sounds like you're talking about a lab rat."

"I was," Jiraiya confirmed.

The vein at Naruto's temple throb, and he felt his jaw twitch. "So, no human has done this successfully," he bit out.

"You'll be the first to even try it," Jiraiya sighed and leaned against a counter. "The idea was thought up by Tsunade as a way to transport pilots that were injured during battle."

Naruto paused, "Tsunade-baa-chan designed it?"

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded.

"Okay I'll try it!" Naruto agreed with a smile.

"Huh? Just like that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well yeah," Naruto said standing up. "If Baa-chan is the one who thought it up and designed it, then it has to be safe."

"Why do I feel like you've insulted me somehow?" Jiraiya mumbled as he followed after the blond.

Naruto smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Walking side by side, the two headed for the hanger. They took it slow, as Naruto was suffering from a new concussion, and several other small problems. The initial report they had sent to Minato had said that Naruto was going to be fine, but further tests proved the first report wrong. His arm was fractured, his concussion was far more severe than originally thought, and it appeared that the blast may have caused problems with his nerves through the feedback system. The problem was, the Sharingan didn't have the correct equipment to make sure, so they had no choice but to send Naruto back to get a full diagnostic.

"Is it really going to take a whole week for me to go through these tests?" Naruto asked with a slight whine to his voice.

"No, but we need you to recover quickly, and the facilities on the MMSS are just better equipped. Plus they can ship you to the colony should you require some serious R and R," Jiraiya explained.

"I've been on duty for a week, I don't need R and R!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah, but you've been through more than most rookies," Jiraiya reasoned. "And it is the usual practice to let soldiers rest once they've been hit with an explosion like the one you took."

"I was shielded," Naruto said. "Kurama's armor withheld and blocked the force of the blast. The concussion is because I hit my head!"

"And the nervous damage?" Jiraiya asked as he stopped, turned, and pinned his godson with a hard glare. "The AI wasn't damaged, but that doesn't mean other systems weren't! The fact you have possible damage to your nervous system means that the armor wasn't able to block everything, and the trace system sent that shock to your own systems."

"It's a risk every mecha pilot takes," Naruto reasoned.

"True, but we can take steps to make sure no permanent harm is done," Jiraiya shot back. "You are going back, you are taking a break, and I don't care if I have to drag you the entire way."

Naruto looked like he wanted to argue, but after a second he deflated, and walked past the older man. "Fine, I understand," he sighed.

Jiraiya was slightly shocked by Naruto's lack of resistance, but smiled none the less. They continued on their way to the hanger where preparations were underway to send them back. Naruto's eyes were drawn to the sight of a pack like contraption strapped onto the Gamabunta unit. He gulped as he thought about climbing into the clear pill shaped pod, and putting his faith in it to keep him safe from the deadly vacuum of space.

"Is everything ready?" Jiraiya asked as he walked up to Ebisu.

"Just waiting on you two," the mechanic said as he removed a set of goggles and pair of gloves. "It took a bit of adjustment from the original design to fit it to the Gamabunta, but it should be secure."

"Should be?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening.

"It is experimental equipment," Ebisu shrugged.

"I can't believe our Hokage okayed this." Naruto looked behind him to see Fugaku and his officers walking over to them.

"He didn't," Jiraiya responded.

"He didn't!" Naruto shouted. "You didn't ask Dad if this was okay?"

"Didn't have time," Jiraiya explained.

"Without the Hokage's orders I can't allow this," Fugaku said, a worried tint to his voice.

"I'm the one in charge of this mission, and Minato gave me full control over the mecha teams. But if you want to waste time in getting a hold of Minato fine, the more time wasted the longer it takes Naruto to get treated," Jiraiya shrugged and moved to leaned against the console.

Naruto sighed; he could tell when his godfather was saying they didn't have a choice. "I already agreed to do this, so let's do it before I change my mind."

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Fugaku asked. "This has never been tested with a human before."

"All the more reason," Naruto grinned. "It'll give me something to brag about when I get back!"

Fugaku frowned, but did nothing as they loaded Naruto into the capsule and prepared for launch. Naruto waved from within the capsule to Konohamaru who was standing anxiously beside the Kyuubi unit. Naruto could see the worry on the mechanic's face.

Naruto was also nervous, he wasn't going to lie, but he was also excited. Getting the chance to do something that no one else had done before was definitely thrilling to him. As Jiraiya started the Gamabunta up, Naruto looked around his transport. He never considered what it was to be like inside a fish tank, but now he had a pretty good idea. It was weird.

When the Gamabunta moved, the momentum caused him to fall backwards. _"Stay seated,"_ Jiraiya instructed through the headset Naruto had been given. _"It's going to be a rough ride."_

"Yeah, I got that," Naruto mumbled.

The hatch opened, and Naruto steeled himself for what was to come. The Gamabunta exited the Sharingan and entered the void of space. Nothing happened, and Naruto exhaled the breath he had unknowingly been holding.

"_Next is the hard part,"_ Jiraiya said.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Naruto smirked, though the other couldn't see it.

The pocket dimension was opened up, and Jiraiya sped forward. Naruto had never done a dimensional jump before, not even in simulator practice, so he wasn't prepared for the all encompassing sense of nothing that overtook him. It was like all feeling fell away, all sense of touch, and he was left in a true void. He couldn't feel the air surrounding him, or the capsule below him. He was also surrounded by a freezing cold air that seemed to seep into his skin and permeate his very bones. The feeling seemed to last forever, but only lasted a second, and soon they were just outside Konohagakure's MMSS.

"_You okay?"_ Jiraiya asked. When Naruto didn't say anything he began to worry. _"Naruto, answer me!"_

"I'm fine," Naruto said with a shaky breath. Passing through the dimensions was an experience, one that he was in no hurry to repeat.

As he tried to shake off the feeling Jiraiya brought them in to land. Naruto was jarred from his state by Jiraiya manually removing the capsule from the restraints holding it. An awaiting ground crew met them, and opened the hatch. Amongst them was Tsunade.

"Naruto, are you alright?" she asked as he climbed out.

"Just out of sorts," Naruto answered truthfully. "The dimensional jump wasn't quite what I expected."

Tsunade smiled, and patted him on the back. "It throws most people for a loop the first time. The others were saying something about how odd it was when they got back."

"Oh right, where is everyone?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Trying to not beat your brains in," Sasuke growled from behind the blond. Advancing on the still slightly out of it pilot he demanded, "What kind of idiot travels in an untested transportation capsule?"

Naruto turned around, and smiled sheepishly at his best friend. "Um, me?" he answered with a question.

"You're the only idiot that would!" Sasuke shouted, his fists clenched at his sides. It was obvious he was trying to restrain himself from hitting the already injured man.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Minato was still scrolling through the log when the search came up completed. He didn't want to suspect his main doctor, but his gut told him that something was wrong. Moving to open the first file he was interrupted by an incoming call. Rolling his eyes he reached for the receiver, picked it up, and said, "Minato speaking, what is it?"

"_Naruto and Jiraiya have just arrived in the Launching Bay Hokage-sama,"_ was the automatic response.

"What?!" Minato shouted and jumped up from his seat. "How did they get here?" he demanded.

"_Dimensional jump,"_ the person on the other line responded. _"Jiraiya will be heading back shortly."_

"Hold him in the Launching Bay until I get there," Minato ordered and hung up. Looking back to the screen, he placed the messages into a secure file, sent them to his computer, and erased the search. Shutting off the computer terminal, he headed out of the room, and toward the nearest elevator.

As he rode down he tried to figure out how Naruto had made the trip through the dimensions with his mecha damaged. The more he thought about it the bigger the knot in his stomach grew. He knew of the capsule project in development, and he was praying that his son had not volunteered to be the first human subject.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Kushina blocked a kick that would have landed on her head, grabbed Hinata's leg, and threw her to the ground. Hinata's hand shot out, breaking her fall, and she rolled to the other side of the mat. Both women panted as they looked at the other, their eyes sharp and calculating. They had amassed a large audience as they sparred, and some were even betting on who would be the first to fall. So far both had landed numerous hits, but neither showed signs of being the victor.

Standing up, Hinata got into an offensive stance, and began to advance on Kushina. The red haired woman mirrored the move, and stepped toward the younger. They grew nearer, and just as their fists clashed again the doors to the gym were thrown open and Moegi and Anko came rushing in.

"Kushina!" Anko shouted.

"Hinata-sempai!" Moegi called.

Instantly the two pilots disengaged and turned to their panicked mechanics. The spectators sighed and started to filter away. Disappointment showing on all their faces at having the fight interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she reached for her towel and water bottle.

"Naruto-san is back!" Moegi answered.

"What?" Kushina and Hinata said in unison.

"Jiraiya arrived with him," Anko explained, "Inside Tsunade's experimental capsule."

Kushina paled and swayed on her feet. Gripping the ropes of the ring, she tried to steady herself. "Is he alright?" she managed to ask.

"He seems fine," Anko answered.

Hinata and Moegi watched the exchange not quite understanding what was going on, but they could tell it wasn't good. "Um, perhaps we should go and see Naruto-san?" Hinata suggested.

Kushina looked back to the younger pilot and nodded. "Yes, let's do that."

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Aoba smiled over to Kabuto and slid his personal computer over to him. "There you go Sensei, good as new," he said as he stood. "Just in case though, make sure Tech looks at it tomorrow."

"I will, and thank you Aoba-san," Kabuto replied with a smile of his own.

Aoba bowed, and left the doctor's room. Kabuto's smile fell as the mechanic left, and he quickly pulled up his text option for his instant mailing. Clicking the needed address, he began to transcribe what needed to be said.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto was answering questions for Tsunade about the trip over when his father came into the Launching Bay, a furious expression on his face. His expression only seemed to get darker as he spotted the clear capsule Naruto was standing beside.

"Jiraiya!" Minato bit out as he advanced on them. "What were you thinking transporting a member of the Mecha Fleet in an untested capsule?" he demanded upon reaching the white haired pilot. "And my own son at that!"

Jiraiya held up his hands to ward off the Hokage's furry. "It was our only option. We had to get him back here as fast as possible," he defended himself. "Besides, Naruto said it was okay."

"He didn't give me any other choice other than to okay it," Naruto responded with a dejected tone.

When Minato spun around to continue lecturing Jiraiya about his reckless methods Naruto smiled. He was enjoying the sight of Jiraiya being reprimanded. True, he had agreed to being transported in the capsule, but it was also true he hadn't really been given much choice in the matter.

"Not only has it never been tested with a human occupant, but it hasn't even been tested for a dimensional jump once!" Minato continued.

"What?!" Naruto squawked upon hearing that. "Are you saying the rat never went through the dimensional rift?"

"The rat only got twenty yards from the haul of the MMSS," Tsunade explained. "That's why I was worried when Jiraiya said he was bringing you over in the capsule. But I'm glad it held up!"

Naruto paled and felt like he was going to get sick. He had been a lot closer to near death than he had originally realized.

"At least now we know the transport method works, and can be used in the field," Jiraiya laughed.

Minato felt himself tense at those words. "That isn't the point," he bit out. "This was reckless, and you know it!"

Jiraiya sighed, and without saying anything else handed the Hokage a medical chart. The older blond eyed the paper for a second, before taking it, and reading through it. His eyes widened as he registered what it said. Looking back up at the older pilot he could only stare.

"See why I was willing to take the chance?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tsunade," Minato turned to the older woman. "Take Naruto to the infirmary," he instructed handing her the chart.

"Is something wrong?" Minato and Naruto turned to see Kushina and Hinata standing behind the Hokage, worried expressions on both of their faces. "Minato?" Kushina asked stepping forward.

"The explosion could have caused a misfire in the feedback system and damage to Naruto's nervous system," Minato answered honestly.

"What?" Kushina gasped. Tsunade handed her the medical chart so she could read it herself.

As Kushina did that, Hinata went over to Naruto. "Are you alright Naruto-san?" she asked softly.

Naruto looked at her with an equally soft expression. "I'll be alright," he answered. "It takes more than an explosion to knock me out of the game."

"That's why you're here now," Sasuke mumbled.

"Shut it Teme," Naruto growled back to his friend.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata, Kushina, Minato, and Sasuke were all waiting outside of the infirmary as Naruto was being put through the first of many neurological tests that would identify the extent of the damage done to him. The first was a CT(1), followed by a PET(2) scan, and EEG(3). After those tests were done others would be preformed such as an Evoked Potential Testing(4), and a Nerve Conduction Study(5). Of course not all of those would be performed the same day. For now it was just the CT scan.

Tsunade would be overseeing all the tests, as she had more experience in the field than the resident doctor. Plus, Minato didn't want Kabuto to perform the tests while his suspicions about the doctor were in place. Without evidence he couldn't move on the doctor, but that didn't mean he had to let him near his son while he was in this condition.

When the doors to the infirmary opened and Tsunade walked out, they all stood, and walked over to her. She didn't even need to speak for them to know that there was something wrong, it was in her eyes. "It isn't extensive, but there was some damage done to his sensory nerves. I'm not sure to what extent as of yet, further test will answer that. But for now I can say he isn't in any danger and with treatment he'll be fine," she explained.

A collective sigh passed through them all. Sasuke was about to step forward, but Hinata beat him to it, "Can I please see him?"

"Sure," Tsunade stepped aside and let her pass. "I won't be able to do the next test until tomorrow anyways," she said as the door opened and Hinata stepped inside. Sasuke stayed behind, deciding it was best to let those two be alone for a while.

Inside the infirmary, Naruto was pulling his shirt over his head when he spotted Hinata walking over to him. "Hey, is something wrong?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she answered with a sad smile. "I'm sorry you were injured."

Naruto blinked before he started to laugh. "It wasn't your fault. I was the one that got caught in the blast on my own. There is no one to blame but myself, other than maybe the Rokubi's pilot," he pondered.

"Don't make light of this!" Hinata scolded, causing Naruto to stop laughing. "You could have died! Do you have any idea how we all felt when we received news of your condition? How I felt?!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto responded, unsure of what else to say. "I know I worried you all, but danger comes with the job. We all know that."

"I know but," Hinata bit back a sob, and turned her back to him. "I know that, and logically I can understand that what you did was the right thing. But, but I whenever I think about the fact you could have been seriously hurt, or killed in that explosion it feels like I'm being crushed! I don't want to feel like that ever again. I-"

Hinata's rant was cut short by Naruto's arms wrapping around her from behind. "Please stop crying," he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry, I promise to never make you feel like that again. So please, don't cry."

Hinata sobbed, and nodded. Naruto held her tighter as he felt her smaller body tremble against his. He didn't have words that could sooth her fears at what could have happened, but he was alive and that much was something he could convey to her. Pressing a kiss to the back of her head, he continued to hold her as she cried.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Kabuto frowned as the response to his last message came in.

_Kabuto,  
How are you? I'm glad to know everything is going well with you. Everyone here is fine, and we're all anxious to see you on your next break.  
Talk to you again soon,  
Chojiro_

'_What are they playing at?'_ he pondered to himself as he deleted the message and closed down his computer_. 'Are they telling me to withdraw? Now of all times? And when I finally got into a position that can be of use.'_

Thinking about the message again he couldn't think of any other conclusion. It sounded like a withdraw order to him. But he couldn't think of why he would be ordered to leave all of a sudden. After years of working for low level military bases he'd finally made it onboard the MMSS. Now was the time for him to stay put and really find out everything he could, not leave.

Still, orders were orders, and he couldn't disobey. Sighing he moved to his bed and laid down. He'd have to plan out his escape. He did have a scheduled leave coming up. He could use that time to get out. By the time the Hokage and everyone caught on he'd be long gone from Konohagakure.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Dark eyes looked over to the tall man sitting in front of him within the gunship. They had been flying for two days now, and Haku was still not use to being in the presence of his new superior. Zabuza was an intimidating man and even more so for a rookie like him.

"Something wrong?" Zabuza's gruff voice demanded.

"Ah, no sir," Haku answered instantly, his voice breaking slightly.

"Then stop staring at me," Zabuza demanded.

"Sorry," Haku said, his head bowing slightly.

They were heading toward the location that the pictures of the Gamabunta unit had been taken. The Mizukage wanted to know exactly how he'd gotten passed their security systems in the region, and it was their jobs to go over every section thoroughly. As it was his first mission Haku was nervous, but he knew of his superior's reputation so that helped to ease his worries a bit.

"We're here," Zabuza announced.

Haku pulled himself from his thoughts and looked around. They were just inside the net that entrapped this part of Kirigakure's borders. The security net was created by motion censored lasers, connecting to mines. When one mine was tripped the others around it went off as well, destroying everything. It was the latest in border security. As Haku looked at the net he couldn't see any gaps that would allow a mecha unit to pass through. Still, that didn't mean there was a weakness that had been exploited. It was a fact that the Gamabunta had been within their borders.

"There is our rendezvous," Zabuza said pointing to a starship that was coming up along the net.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Minato sighed as he watched Jiraiya prepare to launch. He was worried about the report he had received about the attack. Gunships shouldn't have been that far from a starship, it just wasn't possible. "Are you sure they were standard gunships?" he asked.

"Nope," Jiraiya answered. "Standard gunships don't stray from the mother starship. But I am sure they were gunships. I'm not sure how they did it, but Kirigakure has found a way around the limitation."

"Which means small, two man, ships can be flown anywhere they choose," Minato frowned.

Still, it was upsetting to think that the Mizukage was willing to risk such a tactic. Just like exploration subs had limits in deep seas, so did gunships in deep space. The mechas had back up life supports, were only manned by one, and had the added bonus of being able to go through a dimensional rift should an emergency arise. Gunships didn't have those options, no matter what kind of tinkering you did to the design. There was something else going on.

"Perhaps they're using Hyper Space to travel," Minato suggested out loud.

"It is possible if they were to strengthen the exterior armor," Jiraiya confirmed. "It would explain why they were slower than the average gunships. But they would be harder to produce then average gunships too."

"I'll have Intelligence look through the battle records that you brought with you," Minato said as he turned around. "Tell everyone back at the Sharingan to do their bests, and rest up for now."

"One more thing," Jiraiya said, stopping Minato in his tracks. The blond turned and looked at the other pilot. "Any idea how they keep finding us?"

Minato's eyes narrowed. He couldn't confirm anything yet. "No, not yet," he answered, "But I'm working on it."

Jiraiya studied the Hokage for a second before shrugging, and moving to climb the ladder leading to the Gamabunta's cockpit. "Well, I can't ask for anything more than that. Tell Naruto I hope he gets better soon, and I'll be by to pick him up in a week should he be ready to go."

"Will do," Minato said and headed for the elevator.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto sighed as he sat in the lounge. He had been informed he couldn't eat anything for the next twenty-four hours because of the tests he was going to have done tomorrow. Due to that, he was miserable! When the doors to the cafeteria opened and the rich scent of food escaped and traveled to his nose he couldn't help but drool.

"Why are you torturing yourself, Dobe?" Sasuke asked coming over to him.

"I can't help it!" Naruto whined as he tried to not think about all the delicious goodies that were just out of his reach beyond that door. "Why do I have to go hungry for twenty-four hours?"

"Because Tsunade-san said so," Sasuke said logically as he sat down.

Naruto just glared at the raven haired pilot. He didn't need that kind of answer, but then again he shouldn't have expected anything else from the other man. Sasuke seemed to love to torture him during these moments.

"Why are you here? Other than to kick me while I'm down," Naruto asked.

"I've been instructed to keep an eye on you," Sasuke said with an irritated tone. "Due to the state your sensory nerves are in Tsunade-san is worried about what might happen to you if you were left alone."

"Like what? What could possibly happen to me?" Naruto demanded.

"You could touch something hot and not register it," Sasuke provided. "You could cut yourself and not realize you were bleeding. There is a lot that could go wrong when you can't feel pain."

"But I can feel!" Naruto countered. "I can feel this chair I'm sitting in."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And that's why I'm keeping an eye on you. We don't know what the extent of the damage is and therefore we don't kno-"

"Argh! I get it already, stop with the lecture!" Naruto cut him off. Crossing his arms in front of him, he pouted. He wasn't happy about this. Not only did he have to starve for the next day but the Teme was now his babysitter. He wasn't going to be allowed to do anything!

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Ay looked at the screen before him and smiled. It seemed Onoki was finally willing to participate. He had wondered how long it was going to take the old Tsuchikage to act. He hadn't expected him to cut it so close in sending out his own units, but better late than never. At this rate by the time the Sharingan reached Kirigakure's borders they would be ready to strike.

"Ay-sama, a message from Onoki-sama," Mabui announced as she entered his office, and handed him the message. "It seems that he has prepared the necessary number of troops already, and is just awaiting our confirmation."

Ay smirked, and set the paper aside. "Is Bee ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes Ay-sama," Mabui answered.

"Good," Ay said as he stood. "Send word to Onoki that we're ready to go once the Sharingan is in position."

"Right away, Ay-sama," Mabui bowed, and turned to leave.

Ay turned to look out his window, and couldn't help but laugh. With Konohagakure's best starship so far away from home it was the perfect time to strike. They had four Cursed Nine units between the two nations. Konohagakure only had one, plus the other from Sunagakure. A two on one fight, he liked those odds. Now it was only a matter of waiting for the last piece to fall into place.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**If anyone can tell me where I got the idea for what you experience during a dimensional jump I'll grant you one spoiler! Here's a hint, it's from a book, not an anime.**

**Voice: That doesn't exactly help. There are THOUSANDS of books.  
Me: But it's the best hint I can give them without giving it away.  
Voice: If you say so. Please review.**

**(1)CT scan: Also know as a CAT scan, or computed axial tomography scan. Used to create a three dimensional image of the human brain, skull, spinal cord, and vertebral column.  
(2)PET scan: Positron emission tomography scan, a nuclear medicine procedure used to identify abnormal metabolism in patients' brains.  
(3)EEG: Electroencephalography, a procedure to measure and compare the brain waves of the two hemispheres of the brain.  
(4)Evoked Potential Testing: A diagnostic procedure which uses an EEG to record changes in brain waves when stimuli are presented.  
(5)Nerve conduction Study: A procedure that measures how long it takes an electrical impulse to along a nerve.**


	10. Chapter 8: Hokages Supicisions

_**Cursed Nine**_

**I don't think you will all be happy to hear that the reason I haven't updated in over a month is because I was watching **_**One Piece**_**, will you? Okay, then I'm not going to say it and just say, I'm sorry, instead. Oh, and for those of you who didn't recognize it and for those who have never heard/read the series, the sensation a pilot experiences when going through dimensions was inspired by the **_**Dragonriders of**__**Pern**_** books by Anne McCaffery.**

**Plot Bunny: Hoshi**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other Mecha anime I may take reference from**

_Chapter 8: Hokage's Suspicions_

"Chojiro, have you heard from Kabuto?" Mei asked as she walked out of her office.

Chojiro looked up from his computer terminal and shook his head. "His last message mentioned his plans to leave, but other than that I haven't received anything from him."

Mei's eyes narrowed. Folding her arms beneath her amble chest she tapped her finger on her arm. He was usually so good about reporting in every twelve hours. This lack of communication was unsettling. Did she have to consider him compromised? A small smile curved her lips. If that was the case then it was no lose to her. He was just an expandable tool. She could easily replace him.

"Chojiro, from now on Kabuto is considered compromised," she announced as she walked back into her office.

"Mei-sama?" Chojiro followed after the Mizukage. "Are you sure?" he asked as she took her seat behind her desk.

Mei looked at the man that was her right hand. "I understand if it's hard to accept, but if he hasn't reported in by now we have to assume he's either been captured or killed. Terminate all contact with him from now on. Accept no incoming communications as of now."

Chojiro gritted his teeth. He loved the Mizukage, she was an amazing woman, but this cold and calculating side scared him. Despite that, he wouldn't disobey her. He knew every order she gave was in the best interest of the citizens of Kirigakure. If she had decided Kabuto was now a liability he'd accept her words.

"Understood," he nodded and headed for his desk.

"Oh and Chojiro," Mei's voice stopped him from leaving. He turned around and she smiled at him, "Make sure you erase all records pertaining to Kabuto and everything he's done for us."

"Of course, Mei-sama," Chojiro acknowledged before leaving.

Reaching his desk, Chojiro pulled up the records of Yakushi Kabuto. They included every message sent, and the reason for his betrayal. With the deletion of this file the deal made between Yakushi Kabuto and Kirigakure was null and void. The person this deal protected would now once again be hunted within Kirigakure's borders.

With narrowed eyes, Chojiro pressed the delete button. As he destroyed the file, including erasing all tracking files and pieces that might have been left over, he thought about what Kabuto would do now. If he was still alive then he would find out about this. Chojiro wondered what the spy would do when he found out. Would he seek revenge? Or would he just fade into the background?

Whatever he chose to do it didn't concern him beyond this for now.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto frowned at his best friend from across the table. They'd been playing poker for the past hour and Sasuke had won every hand. He'd accuse him of cheating, but he knew he wasn't the type of person to do that. Still, it was frustrating that he hadn't won even once!

"If you want we can do something else," Sasuke said as he shuffled the deck of cards.

"Train!" Naruto beamed.

"No," Sasuke instantly shot the idea down. "You know you aren't supposed to be doing anything strenuous until Tsunade-san says otherwise."

The blonde's frown morphed into a scowl. For two days he'd been hearing the same thing, over and over, from at least a dozen different people. He wasn't allowed to train. He couldn't do anything that might aggravate his condition. He wasn't allowed to do anything! The only thing he liked about this forced time off was that he got to see everyone at the station from time to time and he wasn't stuck on the Sharingan listening to the crew's bitter talk.

Sighing, Naruto looked over to the windows and beyond them out to the void of space. He found it hard to believe sometimes that only a frail barrier of glass and metal was the only thing between them and the deadly vacuum. As he thought about the structure of the MMSS memories of passing through the dimensions rose to the front of his mind. The complete sense of nothing caused him to shiver.

Sasuke, having been watching Naruto closely, noticed the small tremors. "Are you alright?" he asked. He was worried that Naruto might be showing signs of his injuries.

When Naruto looked back over to him though, he knew he wasn't in pain from anything. His eyes were clear and there was a slightly confused look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said. "I was just remembering something unpleasant."

"Really," Sasuke sighed and started dealing the cards for the next game. "What were you thinking about?"

Picking up the cards, Naruto glanced at them, and placed a ten piece in the pot. "I was just remembering the trip through the dimensions," he explained.

A soft chuckle left the younger Uchiha as he met the bet and raised five. "Yeah, it was a bit unnerving," he said.

"Two cards," Naruto said as he set two cards down. "It wasn't just unnerving, it was creepy! I'd never felt anything so empty before."

"Well at least you know what to expect now and you can prepare yourself for the next time," Sasuke reasoned as he handed Naruto his two cards and dealt himself two as well.

"I would rather not go through that again," Naruto admitted as he placed a twenty piece in the pot. "Especially if I have to go in a capsule again."

"That was your own decision," Sasuke countered as he raised Naruto ten.

"I didn't have any other choice," Naruto reminded him. Meeting the bet he said, "Call," and set his cards down. "Full house!" A pair of fives with three Jacks sat on the table and Naruto grinned up at his friend.

"Royal flush," Sasuke smirked as he set down all hearts from ten to Ace.

"Wha-," Naruto gaped at the five cards before him. "GAH! I give up!" he cried as Sasuke pulled in the winnings for that hand. "How do you win every time?"

"A mixture of luck and skill," Sasuke answered modestly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed on his friend. "I hate you," he mumbled.

"Sure you do," Sasuke smirked. "So, what are we going to do now that you've quit?"

"He's going to come with me for his next set of tests." The two rookies looked up to see Tsunade smiling down at them. She was wearing a white lab coat, signifying her doctor status at the moment. "Ready?" she asked Naruto.

"Can I skip these tests?" Naruto asked, his eyes going large and watery and his bottom lip sticking out slightly.

She wasn't the least bit affected by the boy's puppy dog face. "No," Tsunade said, and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Save me Sasuke!" Naruto wailed as Tsunade began to lead him out of the lobby and toward the elevator.

"I'll pick you up later," Sasuke waved and hid his grin as he watched his friend go.

When Naruto was out of sight, Sasuke allowed his grin to take over his features. Truthfully he was happy that Naruto was on the MMSS and not on the Sharingan. He had been terrified when he'd heard about the attack, and he'd been desperate when they'd been searching for him on that asteroid. Sure, he had kept his cool and remained in control during the mission, but that didn't change how he felt. And no one could blame him. Though he was friends with many of the rookie pilots, Naruto was his best friend. They'd known each other since before their academy days. The idea that something could have happened to him had made Sasuke's blood run cold.

He couldn't even begin to explain how relieved he felt when they'd found him. It was like a weight had been lifted from his chest. Of course that weight came back in full force when they got him back to the Sharingan and they got a good look at him in person. He was scratched up, bruised, and bleeding. Even if he had been cushioned by the blast in the cockpit of the Kyuubi it didn't change that fact that he had been in an explosion.

Now there was the possibility that damage that hadn't been found in the initial exams could have occurred. Added to that worry and stress he had been absolutely horrified to hear how Naruto was being transported back to the MMSS. To actually risk bringing him over in an untested method was just reckless. Sasuke had been tempted to strangle Jiraiya when they arrived. He'd opted to yell at Naruto instead. All his stress added up to one thing. He didn't want to see Naruto suffer.

"He'll be alright," Sasuke whispered to himself, his fingers clasping together and resting in front of his face. "He has to be."

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Minato sighed as he read through the message on his screen. He didn't like what he was reading. To an untrained eye it was just a letter, but there were specific parts that stood out. The one that really made him worry was the date and time written into the letter. It wasn't the timestamp, it was directly transcribed by the sender. After noticing it, he had cross-referenced it with the first location the Sharingan had been ambushed at, they matched.

Biting his bottom lip he pulled up the second letter he had found that only made him more upset. Just as he had feared, there was another time and date written and it matched the location Naruto had been attacked. It was easy to understand how it was missed during the initial search. The code was an old one, used at the end of the late 22nd century, and believed to be out of use like so many codes of old.

"Minato-sama," Aoba called as he entered Minato's office and came to sit in the chair opposite the Hokage. "Here is the file you asked for."

Glancing up at his right hand man, Minato gave him a small smile, and accepted the file. "Thank you," he mumbled as he opened it and flipped to the section telling of the person's childhood and early education. "He isn't a native resident of Konohagakure," Minato stated.

"No sir," Aoba shook his head. "He was found by a doctor stationed on one of the colonies and adopted. We aren't sure where he was from before that. But considering the age he was when found it didn't raise any red flags."

"Being abandoned at five years old," Minato sighed as he closed the file and looked at the picture on the front. "It must have been difficult."

Aoba looked at the man before him with a confused expression. He'd never seen Minato hesitate in making a call before. All he could think was that for some reason the Hokage didn't want to believe the evidence before him.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Aoba asked.

Minato looked up from the file, and gave his mechanic a strained smile. It didn't matter if he was trying to put on a strong front, Aoba had been with him since the Academy, he knew that he wasn't alright. He could see the distress in Minato's eyes.

"I guess I just don't want to think that someone under my direct command is feeding information to our enemies. And that the information nearly cost my own son his life," Minato admitted.

Aoba had to hide his true feelings for Minato's confession. The man didn't need his sympathy right now. "Should I bring him in?" he asked instead of offering comfort.

Minato glanced down at the photo once again. Grey hair framed a guarded face. Thick glasses sat on top of the person's nose, shielding his eyes from the rest of the world. "Yes," he finally said. "Give the order to have Kabuto-sensei arrested."

"Yes, Sir," Aoba nodded, and stood.

Minato watched him go with a serious gaze. The messages were enough proof to have Kabuto locked away for life, but he needed something more than that to understand him. He needed to know why Kabuto had resorted to betraying the country that had taken him in. Did it have something to do with his foster father? Or perhaps it translated out to his biological parents and birth home? Maybe the reasons were deeper and more complex? Of course they could be simple and shallow? Whatever the reason, Minato wanted to know what had driven the brilliant man to such a situation.

Turning his attention back to his computer, he pulled up the latest psychological evaluation on the doctor. Even if the person had no prior history of psychological illness the military still required all personnel to have a bi-yearly evaluation. Only Minato had access to the results of the tests, outside of the psychologist who performed the evaluations. Kabuto's had been two months ago. Maybe there were some clues in the reports.

As he scanned the report he pulled up the one from before that one. A comparison of the two reports would probably prove more useful than just looking at one of them. The only difference he could see was that it seemed Kabuto was becoming more open and friendly. He was willing to speak about things he normally wouldn't without some prying by the examiner.

"What made you change?" Minato whispered to himself as he continued to read through the report.

There had to be something. People didn't just open up suddenly. Was this a gradual change? Was it a falsehood created to make him seem more approachable? Was he opening up more to hide the truth of his ulterior motives? The more Minato looked through the evaluation report the more he became convinced that this was not a coincidence.

"Minato-sama!" Aoba shouted as he burst into Minato's office. "Kabuto's gone!"

"What?" Minato yelled as he stood up. "Find him! Search the entire station. We cannot let him get off of the MMSS!"

"Yes sir!" Aoba confirmed and turned back out of the room.

Minato cursed under his breath, and reached for his intercom. "Kakashi, Guy, Asuma report to my office immediately!" Turning the intercom off, he glared down at the file and the picture on top of it. The blank expression on Kabuto's face seemed to be mocking him now. "Damn it," Minato bit out as he slammed his fist down on the desk. He wasn't going to let him get away.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Kabuto looked around the corner of the corridor and ducked back behind a crate as a group of armed security ran by him. _'Shit, did Minato catch onto me already?'_ he worried as he slowly crept back down the small corridor.

He didn't have time to sit around anymore. They were closing in on him before he thought they would. He was sure he'd have enough time to get onto the next shuttle under the guise of taking a vacation. He should have known better. Minato wasn't the kind of man that left such important things to a second party. If he had suspected a leak he would have handled the investigation personally.

'_I need to get out of here,'_ Kabuto decided as he reached a connecting emergency hatch. He'd studied the blueprints of the MMSS thoroughly, and knew that this hatch would take him directly to the Docking Bay. There he could smuggle himself onto the _Shinobi_, a starship presently resupplying there. Once onboard he'd take an emergency pod and escape to the nearest inhabited colony.

He'd just take one of the MMSS's emergency pods, but they wouldn't launch unless the emergency single had been activated. Plus the destination of each pod was recorded, so even if he did manage to take one after causing a commotion they'd know where to find him. He hated roundabout routes, but this was the only way. He'd have to get on the _Shinobi_.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto winced as Tsunade removed the needle from his arm. "Okay, lie back," she instructed. The blond leaned back, and situated himself on the narrow table. "This shouldn't take too long," Tsunade said as she pressed a couple buttons. Soon the table was moving into a machine.

As Naruto lay there his thoughts drifted off to things not pertaining to the examination. He thought about Hinata and her smile. That moment when he kissed her was still fresh in his mind. True it had only been the back of her head, but it was still something he couldn't easily forget or pass off. Hinata's tear filled voice had wretched at his very soul. The idea that he had been the cause of those tears caused a mixture of reactions within him. He was beyond happy that she felt that strongly for him. On the other hand he hated the fact that he'd caused her pain.

"Naruto, hold your breath," Tsunade instructed over a microphone and speakers situated in the machine.

Closing his eyes he did as he was told. With his eyes closed he was able to picture Hinata's face easier. Her small shy smile, her beautiful eyes, and her long hair all of it played out before him in a taunting dance. He'd have to admit it, he had it bad. She was the most stunning, unique, and intriguing girl he'd ever met. True he hadn't met a lot of girls, but that didn't change a thing in his opinion. Hinata was amazing.

"Okay, we're done," Tsunade said. The table slid out of the machine and Naruto slowly sat up. Tsunade smiled at him as she walked over to his side. "I should have the results back in by tomorrow."

Naruto sighed. He hated this waiting game. He felt fine! Still, he knew that he wasn't going to get out of these tests. "How many more tests do I have to go through?" he asked, hope shinning in his eyes as he looked at his godmother.

Tsunade laughed and ruffled his hair. "You've got three more to go. After that we just have to go through everything. So, four to five more days before we have a definitive answer," she explained.

"What?" Naruto whined, his face falling. He had to be restricted for another five days? And then it wasn't even sure if he could return to the field after that. _'This sucks!' _he thought bitterly.

As she gazed at the young man before her Tsunade felt herself soften for a second. "Hey if it helps, everything hasn't shown anything too damaging. With a little bit a therapy you'll be back to normal in no time."

"How long is that?" Naruto asked.

"Two weeks," Tsunade answered honestly. "And that's only if no other problems are found with these final tests."

That one small thread of hope he had felt was gone just like that. Two weeks of doing nothing except therapy didn't exactly sound like a thrilling way to pass his time. "Okay, thanks," he mumbled as he got down from the table and made his way to a small stack of clothes in the corner.

"Naruto," Tsunade called, gaining his attention. "How about you go and see Hinata after this?"

Blue eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheeks "Wha-what are you talking about Baa-can? Why would I go see Hinata-san?"

Despite his bravado he wasn't hiding anything from the older woman. She could see right through him. "I think she's practicing with Kushina-chan in the gym. But," she gave her godson a stern look of warning, "Just because you're in the gym doesn't mean you can practice. Understand?"

Naruto quickly nodded.

"Good," Tsunade smiled and headed for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a patrol in an hour."

As the woman left, Naruto released a third sigh. Slumping down in a chair he tried not to think about how scary women were with their intuition. If he was being that obvious to his godmother he'd hate to know what his mother thought. At the thought of his mother, Naruto's eyes widened. She'd given his address to Hinata so they could exchange letters. Did that mean she already suspected something?

'_Oh good lord,'_ Naruto cringed. _'Please spare me. Just this once, spare me from her meddling!'_

"What are you doing dobe?" Naruto jerked his gaze away from his clasped hands to look at Sasuke. He had come into the room silently during Naruto's internal prayer. "Are we going?" he asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second," Naruto said as he stood and grabbed his clothes.

Sasuke shook his head and looked away as Naruto dressed. "So, what do you want to do?" he queried as he waited for Naruto to dress.

"Um," Naruto hesitated. He knew Sasuke wouldn't let him go to the gym without a really good reason. "I have to speak with Mom about something. I was told she's in the gym, so let's go there."

Sasuke looked at his friend, suspicion shinning in his black eyes. "You're just going to speak with Kushina-san, right?" he restated.

"Y-yes," Naruto answered. He cursed himself for allowing his voice to waver.

Sasuke's look didn't lose the suspicion, but he shrugged. "Fine, I don't care. But if you try to exercise or train I'll tie you up and drag you out of there," he warned.

Naruto gulped. Knowing Sasuke he would do just like that, and make a show out of it. "Understood," he confirmed.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Jiraiya sighed as he read through Minato's message to him. He hated to think that there had been another traitor within their ranks. As he read about Kabuto he was reminded of another person, a former mecha pilot, and fellow graduate along with him and Tsunade. He'd been hailed as a genius.

When the three of them fought side by side many times their opponents fled the battle zone. The situation was similar. They'd trusted him and he'd betrayed them. The difference was that Orochimaru had attempted to assassinate the previous Hokage. Before that incident he used to be able to always look to his right and find him in his purple Manda unit. Remembering his old friend was painful and Jiraiya quickly put the thought aside.

This wasn't the same thing. Kabuto wasn't looking to start a coupe de ta. He was feeding information to the enemy. Furthermore that information had led to the near death of his godson. No matter what happened to him during his capture, as far as Jiraiya was concerned, it wouldn't be enough.

"Jiraiya-san, you're up," Itachi announced as he walked into the barracks and went to his bunk.

"How was it?" Jiraiya asked as he closed the message down. He'd tell them about it all later.

Itachi shrugged as he took of his shoes. "It was quiet," he answered.

After Naruto had been caught on the asteroid they hadn't encountered anyone, for which Jiraiya was thankful. It meant Kabuto hadn't been able to feed their enemy any more information. "That's good to hear," the white haired man said as he stood. "Get some sleep."

"See you in the morning," Itachi said.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata and Temari gasped as they paired off. Hinata had been sparring with Kushina until twenty minutes ago, when she had to leave for patrol. Temari had offered to take her place. Now both young women were panting, sweat dotted their skin, and they had the attention of all the guys in the gym. Most were actually watching because of how amazing the fight was, but there were a few who were watching for the purpose of seeing two girls in training pants and sports bras.

"Give up?" Temari asked. Her legs were shaking and she was forcing herself to remain standing straight.

"Not in my nature," Hinata responded. Her vision was blurring because of the perspiration dripping into her eyes.

Warily, Hinata reached up to wipe the sweat from her brow. Temari took that moment and advanced. The rookie pilot didn't have time to react. As the gym doors opened Hinata was pinned to the mat.

"Winner, Temari!" the appointed referee for the match called.

Temari smiled and got off of Hinata. Offering a hand, which Hinata took, she helped the other woman to her feet. "That was a great match," Temari said. "If you hadn't already been sparring with Kushina-san I might have lost."

"Who knows," Hinata returned the smile.

The girls walked off of the mat together and headed for their bags on the benches. As they walked Hinata caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke walking toward them. Naruto, having spotted her, waved.

"Hey, nice match," Naruto said as he reached them.

"You just got here," Temari drawled as she grabbed her water bottle.

"Where is Kushina-san?" Sasuke asked, cutting off any possible arguments that might arise between Temari and Naruto.

"She left for patrol twenty minutes ago," Hinata answered. "Were you looking for her?" she asked Naruto.

"No."

"Yes."

Sasuke shot Naruto a nasty glare. The blond avoided his friend's gaze. Hinata and Temari looked between the two boys with confused expressions.

"Which is it?" Temari asked, a smile curving her lips. She already had a pretty good idea of why Naruto had really come to the gym. Knowing Sasuke's stubbornness too, she'd be willing to bet that Naruto had used talking to his mother as an excuse.

"Yeah dobe, which is it?" Sasuke ground out. As he looked at Naruto, who was looking at Hinata, he realized what was going on. Sighing he turned his attention to the Hyuga. "Can you make sure this guy doesn't do anything he's not supposed to?"

"Yes, of course," Hinata nodded her head.

"Thanks," Sasuke turned away and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto shouted after his friend.

"I've got to meet Sakura to talk about the Susanoo," Sasuke answered without turning around. "Enjoy your date."

"Wha," Naruto's face went beet red as several people stopped and gave cat calls in response to Sasuke's works. "Idiot!" he shouted after Sasuke was already gone. Turning back to Hinata he noticed she was also extremely red. "I'm sorry about that Hinata-san," he apologized.

"No, it's okay," she whispered.

Temari, after looking between the two awkward pilots, sighed and excused herself. "I have a chess match to get to. Have fun you two." With that she left to meet up with Shikamaru with the complete intent to beat him this time.

Now Hinata and Naruto were left standing at the edge of the gym, blushes painting both of their faces. Hinata twiddled her thumbs, and Naruto scratched the back of his head. This was a lot harder than he'd ever imagined. All he had to do was ask her to lunch, or even just for drinks. How hard was that? Apparently, really hard.

"Um, Hinata-san," Naruto finally spoke. "Would you like to get lunch with me?"

He waited on pins and needles for her answer. He didn't have long to wait, thankfully. Hinata smiled and said, "Yes, I would love to."

"Great!" Naruto cheered, gaining the gym's attention again. "Oh, I mean, great. Thanks."

Hinata laughed softly. "Will you wait for me to clean up a bit? I've been in here for hours," she asked.

"Sure, I'll wait," Naruto grinned and sat down on the bench.

Hinata's blush deepened._ 'He's going to sit here?' _she thought frantically. "Um, okay then I'll be right out," she said, and rushed off to the showers.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Kakashi lazily walked through the corridors of the MMSS, a book in his hand and blocking his eyes from the path in front of him. Despite the uncaring and relaxed atmosphere the pilot was giving off, he was completely alert. He'd just come from Minato's office and finding out about Kabuto. The three of them, Guy, Asuma, and him, were to look for the doctor secretly. With security rushing about he would most likely be hiding. It was their job to find where and capture him.

As he walked he considered the many places on the station that he used to hide when wanting to avoid Iruka while reading. Several came to mind, but not many had escape routes well known. Still, he might as well try them.

Turning right at the next junction he came to, Kakashi headed down the passageway until he came to an alcove that had windows that looked out to space. Right across from it was a narrow service path. It was just a footnote on the blueprints, but if anyone had infiltrated the MMSS with the intention of spying they'd have to know every corner of the station. And this particular path led directly to one of the few emergency hatches that led somewhere other than the Emergency Launching Deck.

As Kakashi stepped forward, his nose still in the book, the alarms went off.

"_Emergency hatch opened without authorization in Sector 8. Repeat, emergency hatch opened without authorization in Sector 8."_

"Shit," Kakashi put his book away and rushed down the narrow passage. "Minato-sensei, he's heading toward the Docking Bay. Close down all ships. I repeat, he's heading toward the Docking Bay!"

"_Got it Kakashi, I'll order the level locked down,"_ Minato's voice came over a hidden ear piece.

"Roger," Kakashi responded and jumped into the open hatch.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto and Hinata were eating when the emergency signal flashed. It wasn't thirty seconds later that Minato's voice followed it, _"All available mecha pilots head to the Docking Bay. I repeat, all available mecha pilots head to the Docking Bay. The traitor responsible for the attack on our own is attempting to flee the MMSS."_

Naruto and Hinata's eyes narrowed. Instantly them and almost a dozen others jumped up from their seats, dropped their trays, or abandoned their conversations and ran to the stairs. The elevators were too slow and they were in a rush.

As Naruto ran he tried to consider why his father had announced the presence of a traitor over the intercom system. It wasn't like him to do that. Normally such things were handled in secrecy. Then again, with the emergency alarm already going off there wasn't much use in hiding that someone was trying to leave the MMSS without permission.

"Naruto-san, should you be going?" Hinata asked as they exited the stairs and rushed down the corridor.

Naruto glanced at her and then looked ahead of him, his eyes narrowed on the large double doors leading to the Docking Bay. "I want a look at the bastard that caused my unit that much damage," he answered.

Hinata didn't pursue the topic further. Her reason for wanting to see the man was similar, expect she wanted to look into the eyes of the man who had nearly cost Naruto his life as he was taken into custody. The fact it was an order from the Hokage was also not to be ignored.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Kabuto had cursed when the alarm went off as he opened the hatch. He hadn't planned on there being an alert on the emergency hatches. Turning he saw someone at the end of the narrow passage. Having no other choice he had jumped down. As he slid down the tube he heard Minato's orders over the station's intercom system.

'_Damn you Minato,' _he cursed as he landed at the end of the hatch.

Instantly he dashed for cover. Not twenty seconds later Kakashi came through the chute. The pilot landed in a crouched stance, his hand reaching for a hidden weapon. Standing perfectly still Kabuto tried to think of the best way possible out. Soon the other pilots off duty would arrive at the hanger, and then he'd have little to no chance of escaping.

Mecha pilots were a close knit group. Harming one was often seen as an attack on all of them. And here he was, a traitor that had caused an attack on one of them. His chances didn't look good. At best he could hope that Minato's demand for legal justice would stand and he wasn't left at the mercy of trained killers.

As he sat in the corner, hidden by crates, the off duty pilots began to spill into the Docking Bay. Outside mechas appeared their weapons at the ready. It was obvious that they were willing to shoot down anything if it attempted to leave. He was trapped. The only escape routes on this level would take him directly to the Emergency Bay, and that was probably locked down by now.

"Come out," it was Minato's voice. "Kabuto-sensei you don't have anywhere to go. So just come out."

'_Yeah, I'll get right on that,'_ Kabuto thought as he crouched down more.

Despite the tense situation his pulse was steady and his mind was clear. He was a trained military man as well. Dealing with unfavorable odds was a doctor's everyday situation. As he sat in his hiding place he looked for his ticket out. There had to be one.

"Spread out and look for him!" Minato ordered. "I want five men on the door and one on every emergency hatch."

Kabuto released a soft curse as he watched the pilots move to block every exit. Despite being spread thin, there were still plenty people searching and he knew he'd be found sooner or later. So when one pilot came his way he made a quick decision. Pulling a scalpel from his pocket, he jumped out from behind the crate, grabbed the pilot, and pressed the sharp blade to her throat.

A startled yelp escaped his hostage, Hinata, as he dragged her back. Everyone in the room spun around at the sound. There was a combination of reactions that greeted the sight of him holding onto Hinata. A few pilots were wide eyed, but many were glaring at him in hate.

"Don't move, or I'll slit her throat," Kabuto instructed. This was a cowardly move, but he didn't care. He'd escape even if he had to use another human as a shield.

"Let her go," Minato instructed as he stepped forward. "Even if you get out of here you'll be shot down the second you're clear of the MMSS."

"Not if I have her," Kabuto said as he drew Hinata closer. He pressed the blade closer to her throat, hoping to scare her. When he didn't hear a sob or cry he looked down to her. Hinata was glaring at him with hate in her lavender eyes. "I wouldn't look at me like that Hinata-chan," he whispered into her ear. "If you're good I'll bring you with me."

"Drop dead," Hinata hissed. "Minato-sama, shoot him!" she shouted.

Minato's eyes narrowed. Kabuto's eyes widened. Several pilots pulled their guns. Minato held up his hand to stave off the others from doing as Hinata had instructed. He wasn't willing to risk one of his precious pilots, not yet.

"Why," Minato asked, "Why did you do it? What made you betray Konoha?"

A bitter laugh left Kabuto. "You think I'll answer you? Clear the way! I'm getting out of here."

No one moved.

"Do you care if I kill her or not?" Kabuto shouted. He was becoming desperate.

Behind Minato, Naruto watched in furry as Kabuto held the scalpel to Hinata's throat. He could see the blade pressing harder and harder against her smooth skin. It wouldn't take much more pressure for the skin to break and for her blood to flow. He wouldn't let that happen.

Reaching for his gun he trained it on Hinata's shoulder. If he fired accurately, the bullet would pass through Hinata's shoulder and enter Kabuto.

"Naruto," Hinata's voice rang out in the Docking Bay.

"Shut up," Kabuto ordered.

"Shoot me!" Hinata demanded.

Naruto's hand shook. Could he do it? Could he shoot her?

"Naruto," Minato glanced over his shoulder to his son. He could see the war going on inside of the younger blond through his turbulent eyes. Turning away from the painful gaze, he looked back to Kabuto. "Release Hyuga-san," he instructed again. "If you think we won't shoot one of our own you are wrong. A pilot is trained to complete the mission at all costs."

Kabuto paled. Was this it? Was this as far as he could go? No, he had to get through.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So, what's going to happen now? Will they shoot Hinata? Or will Kabuto break through? **

**Voice: Yep, they're going to hunt you down and maim you.  
Me: Thanks for the positive imagery.  
Voice: Welcome. Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Starless Night**_


	11. Chapter 9: Starless Night

_**Cursed Nine**_

**So a few of you have voted for Hinata being shot, which makes you even crueler than I am, while a few voted for other methods. Thank you for all the reviews and opinions and I am sorry for the delay in chapters but school does come first for me.**

**Plot Bunny: Hoshi**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 9: Starless Night_

Hinata could feel the blade pressing against her throat as she waited with baited breath for Naruto to make up his mind. She didn't want him to shoot her, but it was the only option available to them at the moment. Struggling to keep as still as possible so Kabuto's hand didn't accidently slip she barely caught the sight of Temari out of the corner of her eye. The blond woman was looking directly at her and mouthing a phrase.

With adrenaline and fear racing through her veins and warring for supremacy within her she had to fight to make out what the other woman was saying. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what the silent message was. After a minute of looking and not understanding she closed her eyes and slumped forward slightly. The blade slid against her skin causing a tendril of blood to slide down her throat.

"Be still!" Kabuto hissed as he jerked her head back.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he tried to move forward.

Minato's hand shot out and blocked his path. Shaking his head at his distressed son he looked back to Kabuto and his hostage. "You can't make it out of here, so release Hyuga-san," he instructed for the fifth time since the start of the situation.

Kabuto sneered at the Hokage. "Just because you have me outnumbered doesn't mean you've got me outmatched!"

Minato sighed. He was hoping the man would see reason and release her, but Kabuto was apparently far more stubborn than he had given him credit for. Raising his gun to align with Hinata's shoulder Minato gave Kabuto one more warning, "Release her or I'll open fire."

"Dad!" Naruto shouted, but Minato ignored his son's plaintive voice.

Kabuto's eyes widened. He moved Hinata to the right so that if Minato did shoot at his present spot he'd hit her lung and not her shoulder. The Hokage didn't flinch and just re-aimed his weapon.

"Hinata! Throw him!"

Hinata's head turned at the sound of Temari's voice ringing out in the large space. Realizing that those words were the ones she had been trying to get across, Hinata didn't hesitate and grabbed Kabuto's hand.

"You'll injure yourself!" Kabuto retorted as he tried to brace himself against the move he knew was coming.

"So be it," Hinata responded as she used her years of martial arts training, her inferior size, and superior agility to her advantage and threw Kabuto over her shoulder. Just as he had predicted the blade slid and cut open the base of her throat.

"Hinata!" Naruto and Neji's voice rang out as the two men ran toward the bleeding girl.

Instantly Naruto stripped off his uniform jacket and pressed it to her throat as he cradled Hinata's head in his lap. Neji knelt beside his cousin with a fearful look on his face. All Hinata could do was smile up at the two above her.

"Move!" Sakura shouted as her and Ino came towards them, first aid kits in both their hands. Neji obliged, but they didn't move far.

"We have to get her to the Medical Bay," Ino instructed.

"Thankfully the knife seems to have missed her carotid arteries," Sakura sighed as she loaded Hinata onto a stretcher and pushed her from the Docking Bay.

Naruto and Neji followed the group to the Medical Bay and took up outside of the double doors. Within minutes Tsunade was walking down the corridor, her lab coat placed over her flight suit. She spared the two boys a merciful look and entered the room. The second she did the red light above the doors clicked on and the two set in for the long hours of surgery.

Back in the Docking Bay Minato and Kakashi glared down at Kabuto who had been handcuffed and left sitting on the floor. The second Hinata had thrown him and was free the surrounding pilots had converged on the traitorous doctor and bound him. Now he glared back up at the two above him with malicious wrath. Though the reasons for his hostility and betrayal were still unknown his anger at having his plans upset was obvious.

"Take him to the level ten cell," Minato instructed his gaze shifting to Kakashi for a moment. "I want him under twenty-four hour surveillance, three guards at a time with no less than two present should a break be required."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kakashi nodded.

Minato looked back down to Kabuto and added, "Make sure the guards are Mecha Fleet personnel."

With that verdict Minato left the now pale Kabuto in the care of Kakashi. The silver haired man looked at his charge with a similar malice that had been directed at them not to long ago. Despite his inner desire to torture the man before him Kakashi kept the country's laws in mind and dragged Kabuto to his feet. Pushing him on, he escorted him to a private elevator rarely used by anyone. Swiping his ID card into the slot he pushed Kabuto into the small metal box and pressed the only button available.

With a resounding clank the doors closed and the box began to descend. Kabuto tried to count the number of floors they most likely passed, but there was no indication of light from outside of the elevator. Due to this, when the doors opened again he had no idea where he was within the MMSS.

Kakashi shoved him out of the elevator and lead him down the dimly light corridor. Doors with biorhythm locks lined the walls on both sides, but only one was open. Kakashi lead him to it, and pushed him inside.

"Make yourself at home," Kakashi instructed as he typed in the code to close the door. A click and beep echoed together as the door closed and the lock was initiated. "You're going to be here for awhile."

Kabuto spat toward the pilot only to have his saliva disintegrated by an invisible wall of nanites. With wide eyes he stepped away from the door.

"If you try to move toward the door, they'll paralyze you," Kakashi said. "So there's no reason to look so afraid. They're not keyed to kill, yet." Without explaining further Kakashi turned from looking at Kabuto to sit on a small metal chair on one side of the door. He knew the other guards would arrive soon.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

After making sure other personnel were on their way to take up guard Minato headed for the Medical Bay. He hadn't gotten a good look at the young pilot before she was rushed off, but he did know that no matter what there had to be some damage done to her. There had been so much blood covering the floor for there not have been something.

As he waited for the elevator to reach its destination Minato thought about the terror on his son's face both when Hinata had begged Naruto to shoot her and when she threw Kabuto. Even if the boy tried to deny it he cared for her far more than just as a friend. Sighing he considered the consequence of such an attachment with the possible course the war was starting to take. He didn't want to see his boy experience loss so early in his life.

The doors chimed drawing Minato from his thoughts, and before he came to an answer he stepped out of the lift. Turning left he headed for the emergency operating room. He knew that Naruto would be waiting beside the door for any news on Hinata's condition, but he still wasn't prepared for the ashen look of sorrow on the vibrant pilot's face. Her cousin wasn't doing any better. Both looked like they would trade spots with her in a second.

"Any news?" Minato asked as he reached them.

Naruto shook his head ruefully. "They called for a blood transfusion a few minutes ago, but nothing else," he managed to say.

Minato nodded and moved to place a comforting hand on both men's shoulders. And they were men, in this moment they weren't young pilots or children to be guided; they were hardened men waiting for news on the life of a loved one. Knowing how that felt Minato knew words could never truly convey nearly enough, so he remained silent.

"Minato," Kushina's panicked voice drew the three men from their silent solace. "How is she?" the redhead asked as Temari, Gaara, and Sasuke came up behind her.

"No word," Minato said with a shake of his head.

Kushina fought back a sob that threatened to choke her. Over the last couple weeks she had grown exceedingly close to the other female pilot. Instantly Minato was beside her, taking her into his arms.

Sasuke went to Naruto and did the only thing he could, he stood beside his best friend, a silent pillar of strength in this moment. Gaara had gone to Neji and gave him a small reassuring smile. The taller man rested his head on Gaara's shoulder, hiding the fear in his eyes.

Temari stood silently as she watched the doors. It had been her suggestion to Hinata that had ended with these results. At the time she believed it was the right thing to do. She knew Hinata was a skilled fighter, and didn't see the need for her to be the victim of male stubbornness. They both knew the risks at the time of the suggestion, but Hinata had taken it. Now she waited silently with the others for any sign that her call had been the right one.

Twenty minutes passed. Twenty minutes turned into an hour. An hour turned into two and still no word from the operating room and the staff within was given to alleviate the worried crowd.

Temari felt the weight cave in and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Everyone turned to look at her. It was Neji, his eyes red with suppressed tears, that responded to the softly spoken heart wrenching words, "Why? You only did what you thought was right."

"I know but," Temari's voice cracked and tears slid down her cheeks.

"She isn't dead!" Naruto bit out. "You can give your apologies to Hinata when she comes out of that room."

Temari nodded, her tears still flowing. Kushina moved to the woman's side and took her in a motherly embrace. "She's going to pull through," she whispered reassuringly. Temari could say nothing as she tried to fight back her negative thoughts and concentrate on Hinata making it through.

Minato waited beside the two women, his gaze shifting over to Naruto. He had been surprised by the conviction in his son's voice, but he soon realized what it was, bravado. He was trying to reassure himself with those words just as much as Temari. He couldn't allow himself to think anything but that or else he'd fall apart.

It was ten minutes later that the light finally flipped off and the doors opened. Instantly the group of people, which had grown to include Hinata's mechanic Moegi and several others, rushed the doctor that emerged. Before anyone could battered her with question Tsunade held up her hands. Removing her mask she smiled at the group with such delight they all released a collective breath.

"She's going to be fine," Tsunade said. "She lost a lot of blood and there was some damage to her trachea but we were able to repair it, and there should be no lasting effects. She isn't to talk for a few weeks though to give her throat time to heal."

"Can we see here?" the question was an echo of Naruto and Neji's voices.

Tsunade glanced at the two anxious pilots and nodded sadly. "She's still under and needs rest." Instantly their faces fell into looks of bereft. "After she's awake and has had a chance to get some fluids in her you may be allowed a short visit," she added. The reaction was just as instantaneous as the previous. Their faces lit up and they nodded.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Jiraiya sighed as he read the latest update from Minato. The fact that the hostage had been recovered was something worth celebrating, but there was also the matter of Kabuto to still deal with. Closing down the terminal, he turned around, and looked over to Fugaku who was sitting across the room from him. They were in a small communications room. Terminals and radio equipment lined the walls. Flashing lights signaled messages, both incoming and outgoing.

"So," Fugaku said, his tone informal, "What's the final verdict?"

"Our orders haven't changed," Jiraiya answered. "We're still supposed to confirm the appearance of the third Cursed Nine mech."

Fugaku regarded the veteran pilot for a moment before standing and moving to the door. "Minato must be worried about his kid, but we're going to need him back before we can face the other Cursed Nine units that we're heading toward."

"I'm aware of that, and so is Minato," Jiraiya stated tersely.

Fugaku shrugged and left. Jiraiya's irritated gaze followed the _Sharingan_'s Captain out of the room until the door closed blocking his view. He understood that Naruto's participation in this mission was important, but they had another Cursed Nine pilot they could turn to if they needed him. Jiraiya hated asking Gaara to come out here, especially considering he was essential for the border patrols right now, but it didn't look like they had much choice.

'_I'll transcribe a request for Minato to consider it later,'_ Jiraiya decided as he too stood and left the communications room.

Since the days Naruto had left the _Sharingan_ the journey had been rather quiet. Not even so much as a peep from the opposition had been heard. No radar glimpses or even radio static to discern a possible threat. All Jiraiya could assume was that they had taken some kind of heavier loss than originally thought, or they were gearing up for another attack this one on a larger scale. Though he wanted to believe it was the first, he wasn't going to count on it. He'd seen tactics like this in the past. Kirigakure was preparing for something, something big. He just wished he knew what.

Reaching the barracks assigned to his teams he looked around to find Kankuro sitting on his bunk, a worried expression on his face as he read a message. He could imagine what it said, but didn't want to pry. Instead he cleared his throat gaining the younger man's attention.

"Do you need something Jiraiya-san?" Kankuro asked as he closed out of the message and powered down the machine. He wasn't trying to hide anything he just didn't want it to be a distraction should the older pilot have something to say.

"Yeah, can you get the others over here," Jiraiya asked. "I want to have a meeting."

Kankuro gave the white haired man a curious look over, nodded, and left the room. Alone, again, Jiraiya went over to the larger computer terminal in the room. Slipping a small silver disk into the slot provided to the left of it, he typed in a password and called up the mission files. He scanned through them until he came to the one he wanted. As he was selecting the correct star charts and briefings Kankuro returned with the other teams.

"You needed to see us Jiraiya?" Itachi asked as he took a seat on one of the bunks. Shisui took a seat beside him. The other three teams – Kankuro, Baki, Yamato, Sai, Shino, and Udon– seated themselves around the room as Eibsu went to stand beside his pilot.

Jiraiya looked at all of them, making sure to make eye contact with each member of his team, before saying, "I'm thinking about replacing Team Nine with Team Twenty-One, but I want your opinions on this."

Eibsu, ever watchful and attentative to his pilot's moods, could tell that this idea wasn't something he liked, but was something he had talked himself into for the good of Naruto.

"Is Naruto that badly injured?" Shino asked.

Jiraiya shook his head. "He'll be able to make a full recovery in a couple of weeks according to Tsunade, but with the betrayal of Kabuto and Hinata's injury I think it would be best to leave Naruto at the MMSS," he explained.

"For his sake?" Itachi asked with a hint of skepticisms.

"Yes," Jiraiya answered.

"Then all the more reason to bring him back," Shisui said. The others looked at the mechanic with bewildered expressions, so he continued, "If Naruto thinks he's been taken off of the mission due to what happened I don't think he'd be happy about it. And I certainly don't think someone like Hyuga-san would be thrilled to learn her circumstance made Naruto leave such an important mission."

"You're saying it'll hurt their prides?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes," Shisui answered honestly. "I think Naruto should remain on the mission."

Jiraiya nodded his understanding. Looking to everyone else he waited for their opinions. Slowly each gave their agreement with Shisui's opinion. The only one that seemed against the idea of bringing Naruto back was Itachi, surprisingly. But he didn't fight the decision.

"Alright," Jiraiya said. "I'll ask Minato when the soonest Naruto can come back is. Until then we'll have to continue with the present shifts."

"Roger," the group responded.

"Jiraiya-san!" the call of a member of the ship's crew shouted as he came to the door. "Your room's com-system is off."

"We were in a meeting so I turned it off for minor messages," Jiraiya explained.

The look on the man's face, a corporal judging by his markings, was not friendly. "The Captain is looking for you," he said tightly.

Jiraiya smiled at the man good naturedly. "Tell Fugaku-kun I'll be there in a minute."

The corporal's eyes widened at Jiraiya's words. "He requested you come right away," he stated.

"I'm busy," Jiraiya shrugged.

Eibsu shot the pilot a dark look. He was just messing with the man right now.

"I was under strict orders to bring you back with me!" the corporal shouted.

Jiraiya faked a pained wince, and covered his ears. "No need to shout young man, I can hear you just fine." Sighing, he pushed off the wall and headed for the agitated man. "I guess little Fugaku can't wait, I'll come."

Fuming, the corporal lead the way down the corridor to the bridge saying haughtily, "Follow me."

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

As if a feather was landing on the ground, Zabuza easily landed the gunship on the landing pad of Kirigakure's _Samehada_, their flag starship. Hatch doors opened and the landing pad was lowered into the Docking Hold. Their air sealed broke, and the door opened revealing the two passengers. Haku, wary from the long flight, descended the ramp with wobbling steps. Zabuza though wasn't fazed and easily walked off of the small gunship.

"Welcome," came the mocking voice of a tall man. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, and we're glad to have you onboard _Samehada_." Haku looked up at the man that easily dwarfed everyone in the area. With pale blue-tinted skin, dark hair, and a sharp toothy smile Captain Hoshigaki was even more imposing and frightening in person than picture.

"Been a long time Kisame-sempai," Zabuza said as he stepped forward and shook Kisame's hand. "I thought you would've retired by now."

"Want my position that badly?" Kisame asked with a grin as he released Zabuza's hand. Before the other man could answer he turned to the other member of the two man team. "And you must be Haku."

"Yes Sir, I'm Haku," the small rookie soldier said quickly and rather quietly.

Kisame blinked then laughed. "You should speak up louder boy, I can barely hear you," he said, but turned from Haku back to Zabuza. "Sorry for the delay in picking you up. We had some issues onboard and couldn't let anyone on until it was settled."

"What issues?" Zabuza asked. He had been afraid that they'd run out of fuel for as long as they'd been floating near the security net. Thankfully supplies had been continually sent to them: food, water, air tanks, and other necessities.

"A few of our men have experience a panic upon learning about the Gamabunta unit's appearance," Kisame said with a shrug as he turned and lead the way through the corridors of his ship. "They've been sedated for now, and I'm awaiting Mei-sama's orders on what to do with them."

"It took several days to apprehend panicking crew members?" Zabuza asked, skepticism laced his voice.

Kisame laughed, "No, but it did take us a while to calm the rest of the crew and fix all the damage caused by the idiots."

"Um," Haku's voice cut through the two men's conversation. At the sound of his voice they turned and looked at him. When he had both imposing figures looming over him he suddenly felt much smaller than his effeminate figure was. "I-is Jiraiya really that te-terrifying?" Haku asked. He silently cursed himself for allowing his voice to shake.

Kisame and Zabuza exchanged glances, and nodded. "He's one of three legendary pilots, all of which were trained in Konohagakure," Kisame answered. "But don't worry, I hear he's gotten old with time. He shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Zabuza grinned. Haku's eyes grew wide at the reckless words from the Captain. He knew that the_ Seven Swords, _an elite group of fighters within Kirigakure, were a cocky bunch, but to underestimate someone like Jiraiya seemed like suicide. Haku's eyes went from Zabuza to Kisame, two of the _Seven Swords_. He had only met on other, and that was the Mizukage's right hand man, Chojiro. Unlike the mechanic these two had a malicious air about them, as if they'd happily eradicate entire colonies to achieve their goals. The thought caused the rookie to shiver.

"You cold?" the question was said in a distracted and uncaring way, but Haku was still surprised to hear Zabuza ask it.

"No Sir," Haku answered politely, hiding his elation at having the other's concern.

"Good, it would cause problems for me if you got sick," Zabuza said, crushing Haku's earlier excitement.

"Don't be so harsh on the kid," Kisame barked as they entered a large room surrounded by windows on three sides. "Welcome to my Bridge," the tall man said with an obvious air of pride.

Haku looked around him and had a hard time not swooning. He loved ships of all kinds, but the _Samehada_ was a work of mechanical genius. Seeing it in person, and not holovids, was truly a fantastic experience for the young soldier.

"You like her?" Kisame asked upon seeing the joy and admiration on the youth's face.

"She's beautiful," Haku whispered. His response set Kisame laughing again.

"Enough of the tour. Let's get down to business," Zabuza snapped.

Kisame frowned, but his displeasure was short lived. "Fine, let's go to my room," he said. Leading the way out of the Bridge, Kisame headed for his quarters.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Bee was leaning against a metal pillar, earphones blocking out the sound of anything around him with the heavy beats of his latest favorite artist. The meshed and rhyming lyrics set his foot to tapping and his head to bobbing. He loved old century rap and hip-hop. His brother didn't understand it, but he really didn't care. As long as he had good tunes to listen to he was happy. Well, good tunes and his Hachibi.

"Bee-san!" Omoi shouted as he came upon the laid back pilot. When he didn't receive an answer he sighed. Stepping forward, he jerked his ear piece out and glared up at him. "We're supposed to meet Yugito-san and Kurai in ten minutes," he stated calmly.

Bee smiled, crossed his arms, and said with a rhythm similar to the one he had just been listening to, "Yo, no reason to stress. We'll arrive with plenty of time to rest!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Omoi said as he grabbed the larger man's arm and began to pull him down the corridor.

They were stationed on the farthest colony owned by Kumogakure. It wasn't a large colony, just a small domed city on a moon orbiting a large gas planet. The colony made money by extracting and refining the gasses on the planet, _Agni_. It was dangerous work, but the colony had become wealthy because of it. Most of the gas refined was used by the military as well, hence the constant military protection one could see as they walked the streets.

"What is all the rush? There is no need to push," Bee complained.

Omoi ignored the complaint. He had been instructed by the Raikage to get Bee to the meeting no matter what, he wasn't about to let him down. When the double doors to the room came into sight the mechanic sighed. He was fond of his pilot, as were most mechanics, but he really didn't like dealing with him when he was in one of his evasive moods. Thankfully Yugito-san was beyond those doors, she'd be able to make Bee pay attention.

The doors opened at the two women stood to greet them. Kurai glared at Omoi, who was exhausted after literally dragging Bee there. Yugito regarded her fellow pilot coldly. She was blond and busty, and the pilot for the Nibi, the second Cursed Nine unit. And though she did have her strange quirks, like many if not all Cursed Nine pilots, she was by far the most reserved according to their intel-reports.

"You look well Bee," Yugito said in greeting as she directed the larger man to a chair opposite her.

"As do you Ni," Bee replied using the female pilot's first name.

Omoi and Kurai remained silent as the two pilots talked. They'd experienced it many times, but it never ceased to amaze them how things shifted when the two were in the same room. It was almost like they were constantly dancing around each other, testing the other's reaction, and always on guard. At one point the two mechanics had believed it was because their pilots disliked each other, now they knew that was not the case. If anything it could be said that the Nibi and Hachibi's pilots were extremely close.

"_I'm glad to see you on time for once Bee,"_ the voice of the Raikage filled the room as a holographic image of the man appeared above the table. Thankfully the image only showed from his mid-chest up, or else it would have been extremely intimidating. _"Good day Yugito-san,"_ he addressed the female pilot.

"Hello Raikage-sama," Yugito acknowledged politely.

"What's the big fuss for, bro?" Bee asked.

Ay's eyes narrowed on his adopted younger brother, but he fought down his irritation before speaking, _"It seems that Konohagakure's flag starship, the_ Sharingan_, has moved out. It's heading for Kirigakure's fly zone. We haven't confirmed it yet, but several of their top pilots are onboard."_

Bee smiled as his brother's words began to sink in. He glanced over to Yugito and realized she also had an idea of what it was their leader was getting at.

Ay nodded with approval as he noticed the two pilots had understood. _"In three days time you'll be leaving _Agni _and heading for Konohagakure's MMSS. Ambush the station while its defenses are limited. If we can take out Konohagakure, Sunagakure will fall soon after. Then the only ones we will have to contend with will be Kirigakure and Takigakure."_

"With all due respect Raikage-sama," Yugito spoke up, "Shouldn't we take a bit more precaution in advancing on Konohagakure? Despite the number of pilots away at this time, there will still be several formidable pilots there. Namikaze isn't an idiot sir."

Ay smiled at the woman appreciatively. _"I have taken that into account. Other pilots, both gunships and mechas, will be assisting you in the attack. I'll be sending the _Shimagame _to pick you up. It will be there in two days. That'll give it twenty-four hours to resupply and head out again. Further instructions will come tomorrow."_

"Understood," Yugito acknowledged the orders.

"Yahoo! We're finally getting off this rock," Bee exclaimed with a grin.

"_Bee, this isn't a vacation,"_ Ay warned seriously. _"I expect you to play your part to the best of your abilities!"_

"Ah, no need to worry! We'll show them," Bee retorted, his voice cocky.

Yugito sighed as Ay went red in the face with Bee's words. Omoi bit back a quick remark, he knew better than to anger the Raikage. Bee on the other hand was not against upsetting his brother's mood. Actually, many were convinced he enjoyed railing the older up.

"_You will do your service to Kumogakure!" _Ay shouted.

"Of course," Bee grinned not at all disturbed by the outburst.

A vein at Ay's temple pulsed and Omoi and Yugito worried that he was about to explode. Thankfully a soft voice drifted over the speakers and Ay was seen looking away for a second. It didn't take a genius to guess that Mabui was calming him down. It was no wonder she was both wife and secretary to the Raikage, she was the only one who could calm him down. Of course she only did so when she felt it was necessary.

After a moment Ay returned to looking at his brother. His gaze was hard and barely contained the irritation swirling within his eyes. When he turned his gaze to include Yugito, Kurai, and Omoi they knew the meeting was coming to a close. _"I'll contact you again tomorrow, at the same time." _Before they could confirm it with him the connection cut out.

"Who wants to go out?" Bee asked as he stood and stretched.

"Why must you anger Raikage-sama?" Omoi asked as he jumped up and followed after the pilot. "What if his anger gets out of hand he dismisses you? What if because of you not being on the front lines we lose this war?"

Bee blinked down at the young mechanic. He knew the youth was serious in his questions, but he still laughed. "Bro would never do that!"

"I think you should take the kid's warning," Yugito Ni said as she walked up to them and placed herself in front of Bee. "You know how important this next mission is going to be, so stop trying to stir things up."

"Where's the fun in that?" Bee asked.

"This isn't supposed to be fun," Kurai drawled as she pushed her mass of red hair out of her face. "It's war."

Bee shrugged. "I can't pilot if I'm thinking about all this negativity! Let's party! Let's enjoy the night!"

Yugito sighed, but gave in. She knew when arguing with Bee wouldn't do them any good, and this was definitely one of those moments. "Where did you have in mind?"

Bee looked at the woman and grinned, "My place."

With those words Omoi and Kurai quickly made themselves scarce. They weren't needed now anyways, so they headed for a small restaurant they frequented often. Bee and Yugito made their way to Bee's assigned quarters.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

True to Tsunade's word, once Hinata had woken and had taken some fluids Naruto and Neji had been allowed in to see her. Several others had come and gone, including Temari who had done nothing but apologize. Hinata, in her ever soft manner, quickly dismissed her apology and instead thanked her for the help. After Temari was Mogei and Kushina, both excited with worry for the other. They had been near tears at seeing her sitting up. The fact she didn't answer any of them with spoken words, but typed out answers caused chocked sobs to rise up. It wasn't until they said goodbye at the end of their visit though that tears finally did flow.

Now Naruto was sitting at her bedside. It was just the two of them in the hospital room. Neji had left to ask if his cousin could have some warm broth. Naruto was holding Hinata's hand, as he had been doing since entering the room.

"I can't say how relieved I am that you're okay," he whispered, his head bowing to touch their adjoined hands.

Hinata smiled down at him. Typing something quickly, she tapped him on the shoulder, and showed him the screen: _You don't have to. I understand. I felt the same when you were on that asteroid._

Naruto's eyes widened. If this is what she had been going through than he hated himself all the more for putting her through that. "I'm so sorry," he declared. "I'm so, so sorry. I should have stuck with you. I shouldn't have let him get a hold of you. I should hav-" Naruto's words were cut off by Hinata's lips covering his.

His eyes widened as he saw tears sliding down her cheeks. Knowing of nothing else to do, for he knew this was her way of saying there was nothing anyone could have done, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He wasn't sure of how he understood her silent cry, but he did. She didn't want to see him tearing himself up over this, so he wouldn't.

Reaching up he threaded his fingers into her dark hair and held her head gently as their lips moved softly against the other's. Their first, real, kiss tasted of tears, but Naruto still found it sweet. Slowly the two pulled away and looked at each other. Her lavender eyes, glowing with moisture, seemed to hold Naruto enrapt.

As he looked at her he began to form a promise within himself. It wasn't anything he could or would say out loud, but it was one he meant to keep none the less. He would protect her, even if it meant losing everything in doing so. She was far too precious to him to lose her. This latest situation had revealed the depth of his feelings for her. Yes he was shocked he'd fallen so hard so fast, but it didn't change the reality that he loved her.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Naruto wet his lips as he tried to put his thoughts and feelings into words. "Hinata, I-"

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Neji's voice drifted from the doorway.

The two, as if children caught doing something wrong, quickly broke apart. Neji looked between the two for a second before sighing. Walking over to the other side of the bed he set a small tray with a bowl of warm broth on it down.

"Tsunade-sensei said to sip it slowly," Neji said. "And if you feel any discomfort to stop drinking immediately."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding and picked up the spoon. As she ate Neji motioned for Naruto to follow him out of the room for a moment. The corridor leading to the Medical Bay was silent as most of the personnel were either relaxing in their quarters, or silently working on a report. Because of this it was just Neji and Naruto in the corridor, which suited Neji just fine.

"What's up?" Naruto asked. He was a bit nervous about what the other had to say, after all he had just possibly seen them kissing.

Neji looked at the blond pilot with a searching and hard expression. Naruto wasn't sure of what he was hoping to see, but he didn't dare look away from the other's pale gaze. After two minutes he said, "Don't put the blame for this on yourself. She made the move herself, and no one had any way of knowing Kabuto would take Hinata hostage."

Naruto's eyes widened. Neji had seen directly through him. "But," he tried to explain but Neji shook his head.

"I don't want to see my cousin in any more pain because of you doing something stupid," Neji explained. His eyes hardened. Moving closer he whispered, "You hurt her and I'll kill you." With those words Neji rejoined Hinata leaving Naruto alone to contemplate his words.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Minato looked through the small window of Kabuto's cell. After arresting him, Minato had arranged a small group of people to bag up everything in the doctor's room. While looking through his things they had found something, just a small picture, but it was the only thing he had that could lead to an explanation. Looking down at his hand he glanced at the picture, old and worn, but he could still recognize the face. It was hard to forget after all the person had put Konohagakure and the former Hokage through.

After the picture had been brought to him, he had stared at it for nearly thirty minutes. He couldn't imagine why Kabuto had the picture, or how he knew the person in it. With no answers he'd decided to come down and ask the person in question.

Looking up from the picture he signaled for the guard to open the door, but not to disable the nannites. He didn't need Kabuto trying to make a run for it, or doing something more foolish like attacking him. Both would result in his instant execution. Kabuto turned around at the sound of the door opening. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Minato standing just outside the doorway.

"What do you want?" Kabuto demanded.

Minato regarded the traitor closely. Holding the picture up, he showed it to the prisoner. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Kabuto's eyes widened and he made to lunge for the Hokage. At the last moment he drew back as he caught the sight of the nannites' shimmer. A thin film of sweat dotted his brow as he glared at the man just beyond his reach. Minato could practically hear the cogs in the doctor's head turning as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"What are you doing with that?!" Kabuto snapped. Furry was burning in his eyes, eyes that were locked onto the picture. There was a slight tremble to his voice, as if the sight of the picture was causing him to panic.

"We found it amongst your things," Minato said in a calm and intrigued voice.

"You have no right to it!" Kabuto shouted. It was obvious he was restraining himself from reaching for the picture. With the way he was acting Minato was further convinced that the man in the picture was the answer to his questions.

Minato's eyes hardened. If he was right, then this incident was getting far more complicated than just a spy living amongst them. Moving the picture closer, so it was only inches from the nannites, he asked, "How do you know Orochimaru?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**That's right he's going to be in this story! So, what do you think?**

**Voice: Neji's threat didn't seem very scary.  
Me: I just can't please you can I?  
Voice: That's not true.  
Me: Name one time you've been happy with my writing?  
Voice: … Um…  
Me: SEE!  
Voice: Oh well, please review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Movement Amongst the Stars**_


	12. Chapter 10: Movement amongst the Stars

_**Cursed Nine**_

**So I've been thinking, and I'm pretty sure I've figured out the answer to my questions. Unfortunately this means a couple of you might want to kill me later on. Well, that won't come into play for a while, for now let's just worry about the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Hoshi**

**Rated: M (tiny amount of something in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 10: Movement amongst the Stars_

Kabuto's eyes narrowed on the Hokage. His face was red, but whether that was from restrained anger, hatred, or fear Minato couldn't say. What he did know was that the traitor was upset over him having the picture in his hand.

"How do you know Orochimaru?" Minato repeated, his tone became harder as he moved the photo closer.

Kabuto said nothing. He watched as the photo grew nearer the wall of nanites, his chest tightening as they shimmered slightly. He bit his lip, his teeth digging deeply into the soft flesh.

Minato's eyes narrowed slightly. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a lighter and held it to the photo. "I wonder, is your relationship benign? Conspiratorial? Educational? Or perhaps something more?" he asked as he struck the lighter and a small orange flame flickered beside the photograph.

"What are you doing?" Kabuto demanded his eyes growing wide.

"If the person in this photo means nothing than the photo must mean nothing, so the photo is worthless to our investigation, correct?" Minato reasoned as he moved the photo so a corner was hovering above the flickering flame.

Kabuto's hand reached for the photograph, his fingers hit the nanites causing an electric charge to surge up his arm. Dropping to his knees, he clutched his pulsating arm and glared up at the Hokage.

"So it isn't a meaningless attachment," Minato smirked.

"Give it back," Kabuto shouted. His arm was shaking, the drug contained within the nanites was slowly spreading its way up his nervous system.

Minato silently berated himself. If he didn't get something out of Kabuto soon he'd be unable to talk for a while. "What is your relationship? Is it because of him you betrayed us?" Kabuto said nothing as he gripped his arm tightly. "Answer me!"

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto whispered. His eyes were locked onto the photo. The expression reflected in those grey orbs was not platonic. "Be safe," he whispered before he fell to the ground, his body twitching slightly.

Minato cursed and turned away from the man now paralyzed on the cell floor. He nodded to the guard to close the door back up and headed down the passageway. Though that interview had revealed very little in the way of their actual relationship it was plain to the Hokage that Kabuto and Orochimaru's relationship wasn't shallow.

"So?" Minato stopped and looked over to a man standing beside the elevator. Hiruzen's grey skin was wrinkled and marred by age spots. His white hair was thinning and receding from his forehead. Yet, despite these signs of old age the man's eyes were still as sharp as ever.

Minato smiled at his predecessor and moved to his side. "He definitely knows Orochimaru," he said, "But I can't determine the true extent of the relationship at this time."

"Minato, you need to be careful of that man," Hiruzen warned.

"Kabuto?" Minato asked.

"No, Orochimaru," Hiruzen said. "He's the best student I've ever trained. He topped both Tsunade and Jiraiya during their academy days, and his mecha still has never been recovered."

Minato looked at the former Hokage. He always heeded his advice, but something told him that Hiruzen wasn't trying to be helpful at this moment. "I understand the topic of Orochimaru is uncomfortable, but we can't turn a blind eye to this. Not now."

Hiruzen didn't say anything as the elevator doors opened and the two powerful men walked in. When the strong steel doors were closed behind them the retired Hokage turned to look at the present one. "When I chose you as my successor I knew you wouldn't make the same mistakes as me," he said.

"Glad to know you have some faith in me," Minato grinned.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed, "But don't let the fact that no one has heard from Orochimaru in so long make you become comfortable during this search. The fact is that he's been in contact with someone right under our noses."

Minato sighed. "And this wouldn't be an issue if you had done what was right back when it first started," he reminded the old man.

"I," Hiruzen hesitated. He knew that Orochimaru's escape of justice was his fault. There was nothing he could do to change the past.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill a former student," Minato finished, a sympathetic tone to his voice. "Then there is nothing for me to worry about, after all," Minato's eyes hardened as the doors chimed and opened up onto the passage leading to the bridge, "He isn't my student."

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Hinata smiled at her two friends. They were both bragging about their latest developments with their pilots. Sakura was beyond pleased that she'd gotten Sasuke to agree to have dinner with her. Her green eyes shined as she spoke of everything she had planned to make the young Uchiha see her as more than just a member of his team. Ino scoffed at Sakura's methods and proudly proclaimed she was cooking for Choji, her pilot. Nothing was faster when it came to impressing a man than cooking.

"How is that any better?" Sakura demanded.

"Choji likes food," Ino countered. "When I mentioned I could cook he was ecstatic to try some of it."

"So you're going to lure him in, with food, like a dog?" Sakura sneered.

"Choji isn't a dog!" Ino squawked.

"Fine, a large bear," Sakura waved her hand, intent on keeping the animal reference.

Ino was about to protest, but then smiled. "Yes, just like a teddy bear actually. He gentle and actually gives me the time of day. Which is more than I can say about your pilot."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You thought Sasuke was hot as well!" she shrieked.

"That was then and this is now," Ino argued.

As the two girls glared at each other Hinata contained her laughter. It was just like them to argue over something like this. The doors opened drawing Hinata's attention from her friends to the pilot walking in. Sakura and Ino paid the newcomer no mind.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" Kiba asked as he came to the other side of Hinata's bed.

_I am, but I enjoy listening to them_, she typed out. Kiba's eyes softened as he read the rigidly typed reply. She could see the pain in his gaze and it reminded her so much of what she'd seen in everyone else's that she had to look away. Typing again she displayed the screen to Kiba, _I'm fine so stop looking like that._

"Hinata," Kiba smiled at her, "You always were stronger than me at stuff like this."

"Well, we have to go," Sakura said standing. Ino and she had stopped arguing long enough to notice Kiba sitting there.

"We'll be back by soon," Ino promised as they moved to the door.

Hinata waved goodbye to her friends and turned back to see a worried look on Kiba's face. The expression was different from the one he had given her and she had the feeling it was a private thought going through his mind. Reaching over she tapped him on the shoulder to draw his attention back to the present.

The smile that greeted her was only halfhearted. "Hey, I know you're laid up and all, but do you know where that blond of yours is?" Kiba asked.

Confusion sparked within the female pilot as she tried to make sense out of Kiba's words. The only blonds she could think of he might be referring to were either Ino or Naruto. Her eyes widened and a deep blush stole across her face. Quickly she shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. She opened her mouth to deny what Kiba was insinuating but stopped short when she remembered she wasn't supposed to be talking.

Reaching for the pad she quickly began to type, ignoring the goofy grin spreading across Kiba's face. _He isn't mine! Why would you say that? You're being mean Kiba!_

Kiba smiled at his friend. "Sure, sure whatever you say." Hinata gave him a pleading glare. "So," he decided to take pity on her for now, "Do you know where he is?"

Hinata nodded. _With Tsunade-sensei in the next room over._

Kiba smiled and stood. "Thanks," he said as he walked to the door.

Hinata waved as he left. The second the door was closed she buried her face in her hands. She was beyond embarrassed. Of course she knew there was no reason for her to be, but with Kiba just coming out and saying it like that she couldn't help but feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She wouldn't deny that she and Naruto had something, but it was way too early to give it any kind of name, wasn't it?

'_Naruto-san,'_ she smiled as she remembered their kiss. He'd been so tender, as if he was afraid of hurting her. She pressed her fingers to her lips, her blush darkening for another reason. She could almost feel the pressure of his lips against her's.

Then it had ended, and it seemed like Naruto was going to say something. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember what it was he had been trying to say before he cousin walked in.

"_Hinata, I-"_

'_You what, Naruto-san?'_ Hinata wondered silently as she held the memory close.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Kiba waited with barely veiled patience for the light above the door to switch off and Naruto to walk out of the examination room. He shuffled his feet, and looked about the corridor as if he was lost. The few times a person passed him they asked if he was in fact lost or looking for someone. Due to the continual awkward sensation of standing alone outside the room he was beyond happy when the light finally did flick off.

Tsunade walked out first, her gaze slipping passed the Inuzuka before she headed toward Hinata's room. Kiba bowed politely to the older woman before darting into the examination room.

"Just a minute Sasuke," Naruto's voice drifted from the other side of a changing screen, "I'll be out after I get the rest of this gunk off of me."

"Take your time, but I'm not Sasuke," Kiba called.

"Wha?" Naruto poked his head around the screen and grinned at the brunet taking a seat by a counter. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked as he slipped back behind the shield.

Kiba bit his bottom lip. There were a lot of reason for why he shouldn't be in the room about to ask what he was, but they all seemed insignificant right now.

"You alright Kiba? You're being awfully quiet," Naruto said as he finally finished getting all of the gel off his chest.

"I'm fine," Kiba said. "Look I know you aren't supposed to talk about the mission and all that, but I need something more than just letters!"

Naruto walked out from behind the screen as he slipped a shirt over his head. "What are you talking about?" he asked, a confused look twisting his face.

Kiba bit the inside of his cheek before looking up at his friend. "I understand its top secret, but him just telling me he's fine through a message, that doesn't make me stop worrying!"

Naruto blinked several times, his mind working double time as he tried to figure out what it was his friend was talking about. After a minute a light came on and he grinned. "Shino's fine," he said.

Kiba looked up at him, his big brown eyes even more expressive than usual as relief filled them. "Really?" he asked.

Nodding Naruto sat and put his shoes back on. "Yep, he was perfectly alright when I came back. You have no reason to worry," he said.

"Thanks," Kiba sighed. Naruto watched as Kiba practically deflated. He laughed and shook his head.

"Yo Dobe, you done ye- What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded as he walked into the room and found Kiba sitting down.

"Nothing," Kiba said standing and moving to the door. "Thanks again Naruto. I'll return the favor, promise!" Before Sasuke could question him further he dashed from the room.

The Uchiha's gaze followed after the fleeing brunet for a moment before returning to his blond friend. "Do I want to know what that was about?" he asked.

"Probably not," Naruto grinned as he stood, finished buttoning up his flight suit, and walked toward his friend. "But I'll tell you anyway. He was wondering how Shino is doing."

Sasuke gave Naruto a searching look before shrugging and heading out to the corridor. "He could have asked Minato-sama for permission to have a video conference," he said.

"Radio black-out," Naruto repeated the mission parameters on communications. "Right now we're only using the most basic of communication methods, and only because they're harder to trace the origins of the receiver."

Sasuke grinned. "And you remember all that?" he joked.

Naruto shot him a glare. "I remember more than that! Teme!"

"Dobe," Sasuke retorted.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

A small cabin with a bed, desk, computer terminal, a bathroom and little else that's what he'd been given for the duration of his stay onboard the_ Samehada_. Still it was more than what he had in the barracks back home. At least here he wasn't sharing with three other guys.

Haku set his small bag down on the desk and moved to the bed. Sitting down he looked around the small room. He knew it was right across the hall from Zabuza's room, down the hall from the docking bay, and right beside the elevator leading to the bridge. Kisame had situated them perfectly so that if he needed them at any time they'd be ready to act.

'_Not that we'll be moving anytime soon,'_ Haku reminded himself. They still had to wait for the Cursed Nine units to arrive before they could move. Though if what they had been told was correct than the others should already be heading their way. Utataka and the Rokubi were still being fixed up after that incident on the asteroid, but they'd be ready to go soon. Yagura and his Sanbi were all packed up and were supposed to be already heading in their direction. As for the third, Haku's eyes narrowed as he thought about the third Cursed Nine unit amongst their ranks.

The Nanbi was the seventh of the Cursed Nine units, which meant it was only two steps away from the most completed version ever made, the Kyuubi. It was by far the strongest in their arsenal, but the pilot, Fuu, was a flighty and fickle woman supposedly. According to everything Haku had found on the woman she was never one to follow orders to the letter and almost always did what she wanted.

"She's like the wind," was the description someone had given the young soldier after he'd asked about her.

This mission relied heavily on everyone following the orders given to them. Haku couldn't imagine why someone described in such a way would be allowed onboard. The only possible solution he could think of was that they need to have the Nanbi's abilities and strength to fight the Kyuubi. Though he doubted it. Utataka had already proven the pilot in the ninth Cursed Nine unit wasn't up to measure.

Lost in his thoughts Haku barely heard the tapping at his open door. Looking up he saw Kisame grinning at him. There were a lot of words to describe the sensation of having a member of the _Seven Swords_ smile at you, the best one Haku could come up with was dread.

"Hey there kid," Kisame's grin widened, "We'll be having dinner soon. Why don't you clean up a bit and then meet us in my cabin?"

As Kisame talked Zabuza walked out of his room and down the hallway, but not before sending the young soldier a glare. Haku flinched slightly causing Kisame to laugh and walk away as well. He really did need to get used to working around these frightening people. Sure there were only seven of them, but from what he understood the mecha pilots for the Cursed Nine units could be even worse. Some were described as flat out blood thirsty, like Gaara the pilot of the Ichibi.

Realizing he was keeping the _Samehada_'s captain waiting, and his own teammate, Haku shook his head to free himself of all possible negative thoughts. He didn't need to be freezing up when he was already this deep into the mission. There was no way to back out now. Closing his door he stripped out of his three day old uniform, got dressed in a clean one, washed his face, made sure his long hair was secured, and headed up to Kisame's quarters.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Bee frowned up at his mecha unit, the Hachibi. Nii's Nibi stood beside it. Spot lights shined on the two units, the two shinning jewels of Kumogakure's military. He was proud to be the pilot of the Hachibi, and even prouder to be the pilot to have the most control over his unit. Even older veterans like Iwagakure's Han and Roshi didn't have as much control and communication with their units as he did. Some said it was due to his early introduction to the unit that allowed him to form the tight connection he shared with the AI. Others said he was just gifted. He didn't care which.

His mind drifted away from his thoughts and returned to the matter that had brought the frown to his face. They'd received some information about the young pilot of the Kyuubi unit, and it had disturbed Bee as he read it. There was just something about the boy, Uzumaki Naruto, which caused him unease. He'd come out to the hanger to think. He always did his best thinking when he was close to the Hachibi. But this time it wasn't helping. No matter how hard he tried to think about it he couldn't place why he was ill at ease about the youth.

"So this is where you went to," Nii's voice drifted to Bee as the hanger's smaller door opened and she walked over to him. She slipped her hands up his back and onto his shoulders where she began to knead small circles. "What has you so tense?" she asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Bee answered, his eyes never leaving the Hachibi.

Nii's eyes narrowed for a moment. "What about him?"

"There's something about that boy that's … dangerous," Bee said after he was unable to put it any other way.

"How so?" Nii asked, her hands and fingers still working to relieve the tension from Bee's shoulders.

"I'm not sure," Bee shook his head.

A smile split the female pilot's lips. "I think I do," she said.

Bee tuned on her. His hands gripped her upper arms tightly as he demanded, "What? What is it?"

Nii continued to smile. "He seems a lot like you when you were younger. His style of fighting I mean. Reckless, straightforward, and unguarded," she explained.

Bee's eyes widened behind his dark shades. She was right. This boy had something the other's he'd faced didn't. He wasn't afraid of the Cursed Nine unit he piloted, not even a little bit. It was like he treated it as an extension of himself, the way a mecha was supposed to be piloted.

The more Bee thought about it the more he noticed the similarities. Soon a grin was crossing his face causing Nii to frown at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm going to fight him," Bee declared. Turning to the Hachibi he thrust his fist up in the air and said, "Right partner? We're going to fight them!"

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Jiraiya frowned at the print outs before him. He'd requested the information on their flight route and the enemies' locations at the time of their attacks. He was comparing data based on past run in's and strategies known to them. With each minute he spent looking through the print outs though the more he came to the conclusion that something was wrong.

Deep in thought he didn't registered the doors to his shared room opening and Itachi walking in. When the older of the Uchiha brothers walked up to him he was startled from his observations by the other pilot's hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Itachi said as he took a step back, hands held up in front of him. "I just came to tell you that Teams 17 and 23 are back from their patrol."

Jiraiya relaxed and smiled at the pilot. "Okay, thanks. Sorry for jumping, I've been pretty lost in thought I guess," he explained as he turned back to the papers in front of him.

Itachi regarded the veteran for a moment before moving to see what he was looking at. "Any ideas on what we should expect?" he asked.

"Yeah, an ambush," Jiraiya said with firm conviction. "They've got to be planning something. There is no other possible explanation for our progress to not be hindered at all anymore."

"So," Itachi crossed his arms in front of him and leaned against the bunk, "What are you going to do? Are you seriously considering bringing Naruto back early?"

Jiraiya looked up at the pilot. He could see the argument in those coal black eyes. He didn't want Naruto to return before Tsunade cleared him. Sighing he gathered up the papers and set them back into the file. He understood how Itachi felt about this, but they needed Naruto, especially if his hunch was correct.

"I am," he said as he stood.

"Jiraiya!" Itachi snapped. "Naruto was already injured once because of this mission! Perhaps we should think about having someone else come out here."

"Like who? Gaara?" Jiraiya asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No. We need someone more experienced in combat. Having one rookie is enough. Naruto should stay where he is."

Jiraiya rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had known this was coming, had seen it when they'd all discussed the issue of Naruto coming back, but he didn't have time to deal with it right now. He had to plan for the coming attack. And he knew it was coming.

"We can't," Jiraiya said before Itachi could continue. "This missions is top secret, or was. We just don't have the time to brief someone new on it and get them here." Itachi opened his mouth but Jiraiya held up his hand cutting him off again. "Naruto already knows the mission, and despite what you think he's a good pilot."

"I didn't say that," Itachi scoffed. "It isn't Naruto's skills I'm worried about, it's his lack of experience in using them. He's too green."

Jiraiya shifted so he could look at the other better. "How do you expect him to learn how to use those skills then if not in hand on experience?"

Itachi opened his mouth to retort but quickly stopped himself. Jiraiya smiled, realizing he'd won. "I still don't think this is the right course of action," he said as Jiraiya stood and walked passed him.

"Well, we aren't in the business of right and wrong. We're soldiers, and soldiers just have to follow orders," Jiraiya said as he left the room.

Jiraiya didn't look behind him to see if the other pilot was following him, he knew he wasn't. He hated giving such a cold answer to someone who was just trying to look out for a friend, but he didn't have a choice. They were at war, being sensitive to a friend's personal feelings or situation wouldn't do them much good. Plus he had something else more pressing to think about.

He knew that Kirigakure was planning something, he just wished he knew what and when. He had to have Naruto back before the attack came. To do that he needed Tsunade's permission to release the young pilot. Jiraiya swallowed around the lump in his throat as he thought about asking the woman to release a patient early. Out of everything he had to do and plan for, facing Tsunade was the last thing he wanted to do, but needed to.

'_She's going to tear me apart,'_ Jiraiya whined mentally as he walked into the communications room.

Sitting down at a terminal he pulled up the digital messaging system and transcribed his request to both Minato and Tsunade. He hoped that Minato would agree and press the issue with the doctor. He doubted it would do much good, the woman was beyond stubborn, but he knew it would help in putting some pressure on her.

After pressing send he leaned back in his seat and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Now he just had to wait for their reply. After that he'd plan either his counterattack or his trip to go get Naruto.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"Any news on Kirigakure's movements?" Ay asked Mabui as she walked in to his office, a tray with tea and lunch in her hands.

"None," she answered as she set the meal in front of the muscular man. "We do know that they're flag ship, _Samehada_, left port days ago. But we can't find out anything beyond that. We do know that they aren't heading in our direction."

Ay took a bite out of the large sandwich as he thought about that information. He knew the _Sharingan _wasn't in port at Konohagakure's MMSS, and now _Samehada _wasn't at port. Was there a correlation to the two ships being out? He hoped so. That would mean the mechas on the _Sharingan_ would be too busy with _Samehada_ and her crew to react to their movements when the time came.

"Is the _Shimagame_ at port at Agni yet?" Ay asked. According to his calculations the ship should have made port ten minutes ago.

"Twenty minutes ago," Mabui answered as she sipped at her tea. "They picked up a solar wind and gained some time because of it," she answered the unspoken question about the time difference.

"Good," Ay nodded. "I want Bee and Nii on that ship and ready to set out as soon as possible. Delays can't be allowed for this."

"I've already given the order," Mabui assured.

Ay smirked, "You've gotten good at anticipating my needs."

"I've been married to you for three years and worked for you for ten," Mabui stated. "If I can't predict your habits by now I'm not worth much as a secretary."

Ay winced and dropped the subject. "Anyways, just make sure Nii knows not to let Bee slip away."

"No need to worry about that," Mabui promised.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

"He must have gone crazy," Tsunade hissed as she looked at the message displayed on her screen. The encryption had been hard enough to get through, but the words themselves angered her beyond anything else. How dare Jiraiya request she release a patient before she was sure of his health! Oh how she'd make him pay when he got back.

Pulling out her keyboard she was already transcribing her scathing reply to the other pilot when the signal on her door tolled. Cursing softly, she slid the keyboard aside and stood. Pressing the button on the intercom system she sighed as an image of Minato came into sight. Quickly she opened the door and smiled at the Hokage.

"What do I owe this visit?" she asked moving aside so he could come in.

Minato returned the smile and walked into the room. "Have you heard from Jiraiya?" he asked.

A snarl appeared on the doctor's features for a second before she quickly controlled herself. "He's had the nerve to contact me with an outrageous request," she answered.

Minato glanced at the woman. He could understand how she would see it as an outrageous request, she was a doctor after all. "When does he want Naruto back?" he asked, not bothering to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Within eighteen hours," Tsunade answered as she moved to her desk and brought the keyboard back to her. "I was just about to tell him to jump into space without a suit," she grinned.

Minato shivered at the thought of anyone doing such an act. "Well, before you do that, I'd like to talk to you about the situation."

He could see her eyes widen in the reflection of the computer screen. Slowly she turned to face him, piercing eyes pinning him to the spot he sat. "Excuse me?" she asked, almost sounding polite.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat Minato said, "I think Jiraiya makes a good point. They need Naruto for this mission."

"The boy isn't fit for combat! We have no idea what connecting to the Kyuubi's AI will do to him if he's not fully healed!" Tsunade countered.

"It might not harm him," Minato reasoned. "Plenty of pilots have battled with more severe injuries."

"Yes, pilots in modern mechas with the proper safeguards," Tsunade snapped. "Our research into the Cursed Nine only goes so far, as we've never had a pilot for them. I refuse to risk Naruto's mental stability based on half research."

"I don't want to risk my son either," Minato whispered.

"Ah," Tsunade deflated a bit. She felt ashamed of her words. Of course this was hard on the Hokage. He knew that what he was suggesting could possibly harm his son. "Look, I'm sorry but I can't clear him. Not under good conscious."

"I understand," Minato smiled. "Which is why I'm going to supersede your authority, that way if anything happens Kushina will only kill me."

"Minato," Tsunade looked at the boy she'd watch grow into a man. The mischievous smile on his face resembled his son's and the one he himself had worn many years ago. "Let me run one more series of test," she sighed. "After that I'll give the okay."

Minato's smile turned genuine. "Thank you," he said as he stood. As he reached the door his smile died and his bangs fell in front of his eyes, blocking her from possibly seeing them. "He'll be fine," he whispered. "Naruto's strong, he'll be fine."

Tsunade's heart twisted in her chest. Opening her mouth to say anything she was too late. The door opened and Minato stepped out. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. There were too many unknowns, it was impossible to say for certain that he'd be okay. The fact a man of such strength had to convince himself of the matter pained her.

'_Forgive us, Kushina,'_ Tsunade prayed.

_xXx Cursed Nine xXx_

Naruto was sitting on a stool beside Hinata's bed, telling her about all the tests Tsunade was still putting him through. She smiled and laughed softly as he emphasized the parts he particularly disliked. He was happy he could make her forget her pain a bit, of course the pain meds in her IV drip were probably doing a better job of that.

_What do you have scheduled next?_ Hinata asked, laughter sparkling in her lavender eyes.

Naruto went to answer, then stopped. His face scrunched up as he tried to remember if Tsunade had said anything about another appointment for more tests. When he couldn't bring anything to mind he shrugged and said, "No idea."

That caused Hinata to laugh a bit too hard, and she began to cough. Naruto was on his feet, reaching for some water, and handing it to her instantly. She tried to control the coughing as it brought pain to her throat and sipped at the water. Naruto watched her with anxious eyes, his hands hovering above her shoulders as if he wanted to support her but didn't know if it was okay.

"I'm sorry," he said as she finally stopped coughing.

Quickly she shook her head, negating his apology. Grabbing her tablet she typed out, _I'm fine, and I like listening to you talk._

A bright blush found its way onto both of their faces as Naruto read. Swallowing around the sudden dry knot that had formed in his throat, Naruto reached out and grasped Hinata's hand in his. "I like talking to you," he replied. The line was unbelievably cheesy, but neither cared as they looked into the other's eyes.

Hinata licked her lips, the motion drawing Naruto's attention to them. Their breath caught as Naruto moved forward. When he was a centimeter from her lips he hesitated. Their gazes still locked, Hinata closed her eyes and closed the last of the distance. Naruto's eyes slipped shut and he pressed into the kiss.

Hinata dropped the tablet and reached for Naruto, pulling him closer so he was sitting on the hospital bed. Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her body against his. Both wanted more. They wanted to taste more, to feel more, to have more of the other.

Naruto was the first to act. He slipped his tongue out and ran it along Hinata's bottom lip. Unsure of what to do, Hinata slowly parted her lips. Sensing her shyness, Naruto pressed forward cautiously. He ran his hands along her back soothingly as he began to twist his tongue with hers, urging her to join. A soft sigh escaped Hinata as she leaned into Naruto's frame and began to fully return the kiss. Her hands traveled from the front of Naruto's shirt to his back and up into his hair. Her fingers threaded into silken blond tresses as she opened herself a little more to his exploration.

Naruto's hands traveled along Hinata's body. Up and down her back, along her sides, and into her hair. He wanted to feel the rest, but didn't dare move her from her position against him. Instead he settled for drawing her closer and absorbing as much of her warmth as possible.

"Na-"

"Don't talk," Naruto cut off anything she might have said.

"Good advice, but how about coming up for air." The stern, cold voice of Neji drew both of them from their rapture of each other. They broke apart, eyes wide, as they looked at the older Hyuga glaring at them from the door. The fury emanating off of the other was practically palpable, Naruto was shocked he wasn't a pile of goo on the floor already.

"Why are you standing in the doorway?" Tsunade's voice drifted in from behind the enraged pilot. "Move aside Neji."

Silently Hinata's cousin moved and walked toward the bed. He took up his spot on the opposite side of the bed from Naruto, his eyes still narrowed on the blond. Tsunade took in the hostility and sighed. This was not what a healing person needed.

"Okay, that's enough," she called. "Naruto, your father wants to speak with you. Hinata I need to check the stitches. I do hope whatever you and Naruto were doing didn't cause anything to come undone."

Hinata and Naruto blushed and lowered their gazes. Satisfied that she'd gotten her point across, she shooed Naruto out, and headed over to Hinata's bedside. Naruto lingered in the doorway for a minute before taking off for the elevator.

'_What can Dad want?'_ he wondered as he waited for the elevator to open. _'Probably about my test results,' _he decided when the doors opened and he stepped inside. He couldn't think of anything else that could possibly warrant an in person visit at this time. Unless it was about the mission, but he was sure Tsunade had said he'd have several weeks of down time to heal before he could do anything else.

When the doors opened again Naruto stepped out of the elevator even more confused than he originally was. Walking to his dad's office he pressed the intercom button and waited to be allowed in. A soft ding rang out and the doors slid open.

"Take a seat," Minato instructed without looking up from his desk and the papers placed in front of him.

Naruto did as he was told and took a seat. He waited as silently and patiently as he could as his father finished what he was doing. Still the Hokage obviously wasn't going fast enough for his son because soon Naruto's leg was twitching.

Sighing Minato pushed the papers away and looked at his son. Naruto instantly froze. "According to Tsunade the damage is minor, but she'd still like you to remain here for two weeks. Unfortunately," Naruto thought he was imagining it but he could hear sorrow in his dad's voce, "We don't have the luxury of leaving you on sick leave. Jiraiya is convinced that Kirigakure is planning an attack on the _Sharingan_."

"What?" Naruto shouted.

"He wants you back," Minato finished, undisturbed by his son's outburst. "After discussing it with Tsunade I've agreed to send you back."

Naruto's eyes widened and it took him a moment to let that information sink in. Jiraiya suspected an impending attack? His father was sending him back despite him needing rest? Just how bad was the situation?

Despite all the questions circulating in Naruto's mind he nodded. "I understand," he said. "When do I leave?"

Minato looked at him with a pained expression in his eyes. "Jiraiya will be here shortly to pick you up. You have enough time to pack some things and say a quick goodbye."

Containing his surprise Naruto bowed as he stood, "Understood. I'll get going then."

Minato fidgeted as Naruto moved for the door. It wasn't until the door had opened that he called out, "Naruto!" The blond turned to look at his father. "Please, be careful and come back."

Biting back the insecurity he felt Naruto put on a smile and said, "Of course!"

Without saying anything else he left. The second the door was closed Naruto let his brave front fall. He slumped against the wall and fought back the wave of terror that washed over him. Was this the right thing to do? He'd heard plenty of horror stories of pilots becoming paralyzed because they'd tried to pilot a mecha while not fully healthy. He could only imagine that the fear and pain he'd seen in his father was because he was scared of the same thing happening to him.

Clenching his hands into fists Naruto swallowed every ounce of doubt he had and stood tall. He wasn't just anyone. He was the son of Hokage Minato and mecha pilot Kushina. He was the pilot of the ninth Cursed Nine mecha, the Kyuubi. He would get through this and he'd be back.

Stepping forward he headed for the Medical Bay to say his goodbyes to Hinata.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, Naruto's going back to the Sharingan knowing he might not come back the same. Things pick up next chapter!**

**Voice: Wow, piloting a mecha is risky business.  
Me: Yep.  
Voice: Why would anyone want to do it?  
Me: I don't know.  
Voice: It's your story.  
Me: So?  
Voice: Oh never mind. Please review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Battle in Space**_


End file.
